The Possession
by Lanse
Summary: All she wants is her freedom. She'll do anything to keep it, and he will do anything to keep her. Kaiba
1. The Quarry

A/N- This is my first fanfic. I apologize in advance for typical grammar and spelling errors (I don't think there are too many). It might seem a little slow at first, but I promise there is going to be a whole lot of tension in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own the OC's, three pens, six sheets of paper, and the most prosperous dust bunny ranch in the world. Nothing more, nothing less.

Summary: All she wants is her freedom. She'll do anything to keep it, and he'll do anything to keep her.

Possession

The Quarry

Chapter 1

_I hate rain_, Seto Kaiba grimly shook water droplets from his short brown hair. Very little had gone well with the day and the disagreeable weather only compounded his unpleasant mood. The upcoming engagement had been scheduled last minute, crammed into his already overflowing schedule and he sincerely doubted any good would come from the meeting.

Stepping further into the restaurant, he turned his icy cold stare on the maitre d' who gasped in surprise.

"M-Mr. Kaiba! We were not expecting you this evening, Sir!" the little man sputtered with mustered dignity.

"I need a quiet corner to attend a business matter," Kaiba frostily ignored the man's difficult situation.

The maitre d' glanced from the tall young man to the woman standing immediately in front of his podium, unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man, L'amour," she said softly.

"But Ms. Nieche, you have prior reservations!"

Kaiba's jaw clicked at the man's audacity until the thought occurred to him that the woman just may circulate among the prominent and the maitre d' was uncertain who deserved first consideration. The choice was obvious to him.

Slender fingers brushed back a thick lock of light brown hair to reveal a face too simple and plain to be called beautiful. Delicate and young, it was difficult to place her age though something akin to discretion born only from experience tainted her voice.

"I believe Mr. Kaiba's time is precious, L'amour. On the other hand, I am in no rush."

"Yes, Ms Nieche," L'amour bowed at her logic. "This way please, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba glanced at the woman with mild curiosity. She met his gaze evenly and nodded once without a hint of a smile in her pale blue eyes. He returned the nod and followed L'amour. _At least some people have common sense_, he decided.

Ten minutes after his associate arrived and proceeded to bore him with the details of a renovation that would postpone production on Kaiba Corp's latest software, the maitre d' reappeared with the woman he had called Ms Nieche. There was something about that name that rang in the recesses of his mind, but he couldn't quite place it. Her companion, on the other hand, was easy to recognize.

Juko Omaka of Omaka Enterprises was in direct competition with Kaiba Corp in the gaming community. Seated diagonally from Kaiba's table, the two proved to be far more interesting than his own associate.

Ms Nieche's expression could be perceived as boredom, but her attention was riveted on Omaka.

_Looks like Omaka has secured himself a little treat_, Kaiba thought darkly.

The woman listened intently to what Omaka said without comment until the older man finally stopped. Her expression turned thoughtful.

"It seems you have left me little choice, Mr. Omaka." Her voice carried softly but there was a distinct note of disgust hidden in the polite words.

"You will always have a home at Omaka Enterprises, Ari. Your talents will not be wasted."

"I want nothing to do with Omaka Enterprises or you for that matter," she returned.

"Don't be a fool, Ari!" Omaka snapped and her eyes widened then narrowed in proud defiance.

"Don't judge me so quickly, Omaka," she warned.

Omaka was unperturbed. "I give you due credit for keeping Nihm Fiber-optics afloat since Ashine died. But you are both a child and a woman. Inexperience and innocence are poor assets in the corporate world as you have already experienced. Nihm is crumbling under your control."

He reached out and took her hand much as one would with a stubborn child. "You were never meant to head a company. Your talents are better suited to your private research and I am certain you would be much happier in doing just that. Omaka Enterprises can use your talents and give you the room to expand your horizons. I assure you, you will be well cared for."

Ari Nieche regarded him silently as Kaiba now considered her. He didn't know Nihm Fiber-optics was in financial straits. Marketing & Research had some explaining to do. Apparently this young woman now owned Nihm, which explained why the Maitre d' thought her VIP.

Ari freed her hand from Omaka's and lifted her glass, staring absently into the contents. The price for buyout Omaka offered was seductive despite being under market price. However, money meant little when it was personal. Her company would not be in this prostrate position if not for Omaka. The man was a snake and she despised him accordingly. His graceful words did not deceive her. He did not wish to "employee her talents" as he suggested. Omaka was a man who owned things, but he would not own her!

Ari looked up and her eyes locked with blue ice. Seto Kaiba. Ashine had often spoken of the young CEO with contempt, a sure sign that he respected his skill and authority in the business world. Ruthless and cold, she had been repeatedly warned to avoid any and all dealings with the man for she was sure to lose out. _Men like him shouldn't be allowed to look that good,_ she thought. _It gives him too much power._

She glanced away quickly to meet Omaka's expectant stare. _I've lost my appetite._

"You may send your proposal to my office, Mr. Omaka," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaiba look away indifferently. Omaka, however, was pleased.

"I'm glad to see you have come to your senses. I shall fax it in the morning."

Ari nodded. "I appreciate your patience with me," _even if you are a snake._

Omaka chuckled and patted her hand as if he were consoling a toddler. "Not at all, Ari. I understand how difficult this must be for you. Ashine had good intentions, but you were never cut out for this cutthroat business. I believe he would want this for you."

Ari averted her gaze to hide the venom seeping through her being. _How dare you!_

A soft beeping emitted from his dinner jacket and he reached in for his cell phone. "Omaka," he said sharply, sparing a small smile for Ari who returned it half-heartedly.

"Are you certain? Very well, I will come immediately." He hung up and stood abruptly. "You will have to excuse me, Ari. Duty calls. It has been a charming evening and I will speak with you soon. Good evening."

She let out a small, insignificant sigh to be left alone with her scattered thoughts. _I'm sorry, Kaska. You never should have left the company to me. Surely you knew this would happen, didn't you? I suppose sentiment destroyed you in the end._

"Ms Nieche." The waiter broke into her thoughts. "Will you be dining alone this evening?"

"No," she said with a pained smile. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Mr. Omaka made it clear that you were to be given whatever you asked."

Ari felt a trembling in her chest until the low chuckle became audible. Her laughter was clear, born both of amusement and exasperation. "Whatever I ask? Indeed!" Suddenly her pale eyes brightened and she gathered her small purse and stood.

"Perhaps you should leave that between me and Mr. Omaka," she said with wry amusement, another faint chuckle escaping. "Whatever I ask," she murmured, walking away with a shake of her head. "Won't he be surprised."

* * *

"Interesting," Kaiba murmured, eyes scouring the detailed report he demanded regarding Nihm Fiber-optics. Previously owned by Kaska Ashine, the company in its entirety had been left to Ari Nieche upon his death just over a year before. Strange, since nothing linked the two people in any manner that could be discerned.

The company maintained its hold on the fiber-optic empire throughout much of Nieche's control, until just four months ago. A sharp dive in production and sales seriously hurt the company, numerous "accidents" crippled Nihm's laboratories, and financial help of any kind had been denied. It reeked of sabotage. Omaka never would have tried something like that had Ashine still been alive.

Kaska Ashine had been a difficult man, cold and distant. The man often received the same public labels as Kaiba himself. They had no dealings with each other, despite Kaiba Corp's need for fiber-optic technology in its gaming hardware. He and Ashine didn't see eye to eye.

Purchasing Nihm would severely augment Kaiba Corp's research and development, no doubt the same reason Omaka was after it. If Omaka wanted it then Kaiba had to have it. He would be a fool to permit the competition to gain such an asset.

As for Ari Nieche, she was inexperienced and naïve just as Omaka said. Kaiba smirked. _Easy prey_.

* * *

Ari stared at the proposal before her. It was the third one Omaka had sent her. The first had been "accidentally" shredded by her secretary and the second suffered a similar fate. Her stalling would only buy her so much time before Omaka wised up to it.

_There must be something more I can do!_ She still refused to believe that bankruptcy and liquidation was the only way to keep Nihm's research out of Omaka's hands. _I need more time!_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She glanced up and her secretary, Lil, poked her head in.

"Ms Nieche, there is a Mr. Kaiba here demanding a word with you. I know he doesn't have an appointment, but he is being quite insistent."

Ari could not keep a wry smile from her lips. "I'll bet he is."

"Shall I have security escort him out?"

Ari chuckled. That would be a fatal move, though interesting to see. "No, I will see him." _So now you're after Nihm too, Kaiba. My blood is drawing the biggest, meanest sharks. Who will finish me off?_

Lil reappeared with the tall young man in tow, his favored blue trench coat brightening his unnerving gaze to the point of sheer intimidation. At a glance at the imposing office with the young woman sitting behind her executive desk, he suffered the acute impression that she did not belong in that setting.

_I have nothing to lose, nothing to fear,_ she reminded herself as she stood and rounded her desk. "I should have been expecting you," she said, proud of her steady voice.

His unflinching gaze made her feel smaller than her five five and even more the child Omaka accused her of being. She was a troublesome mouse in his eyes, she realized.

Ari gave herself a mental shake for good measure. "Show me your offer."

_So easy_. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a long envelope. Ari Nieche merely watched him from where she leaned against her desk. He closed the distance in two strides and handed her his offer.

Her fingers were unusually steady as she opened the envelope and stared at the contract.

"Wow," she murmured, glancing at him. "You work fast."

"Of course."

Ari look down at the contract and out of habit, she wandered with slow, thoughtful steps as she read.

Kaiba watched her with distant amusement. Her long brown hair was pulled back with a few loose strands framing her face, but not distracting her view in the least. Her simple white blouse and black slacks made her look more like a high school student than a corporate executive.

After a moment she looked up to stare out the large window she now stood beside. It was quite an offer, more than Omaka's for sure, but something about it bothered her.

She tapped the paper thoughtfully against her lips_. At least, it would buy me some time… _Ari glanced at Kaiba. His arms were folded across his chest and his stony expression was formidable. _No wonder Kaska told me to avoid this man._

"I will give it serious consideration," she said.

There was no deceit in her expression, but he got the unshakable feeling she was hiding a great deal behind that innocent face. A cruel smile flickered across his lips as he considered her vulnerable and no doubt desperate situation.

"The offer expires in two days," he said.

"And if Omaka outbids you? You wouldn't be here if Nihm wasn't valuable to you."

"My time is valuable to me, as you have previously noticed. I won't waste it on a futile pursuit."

Something akin to hope seemed to die in her pretty pale eyes, replaced by acceptance of an inevitable fate.

"Nihm will be of no use to anyone by then," she said, folding the contract up and sliding it back into the envelope.

Kaiba frowned. "You would rather lose everything?"

Ari placed the envelope on her desk as if it were delicate and fragile. "There is a distinct difference between your offer and Omaka's, aside from the digits. Omaka has information regarding Nihm Fiber-optics that you do not and his contract is written accordingly."

She grimaced at her fingers lingering on the envelope. "He has manipulated privilege information and…" she faded off in thought, glancing up at Kaiba's face. His steady stare told her he was paying rapt attention.

"It would not be right," she wasn't sure why she was doing this, "to sell my company to you with this disadvantage. The omission renders Nihm useless to you. It would be a con."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and then narrowed. "You should have taken the deal and run. You are a fool."

Ari shrugged. "So be it."

"You could share that information," he suggested with a quirk of the brow.

She could not hold her laughter, but clearly Kaiba was not amused. "I _would_ be a fool to think you that much different from Omaka. The great Seto Kaiba, ruthless and merciless in business and duel monsters!" _And probably in life._

Her words were mocking, but her pale eyes showed timid caution as if she knew she was treading on thin ice to be taunting him to his face. But then, she didn't have much to lose.

"I refuse your offer merely for my own conscience's sake, not out of any consideration for you. No, I will break Nihm to pieces before Omaka or anyone else can benefit from my hard work."

"Your hard work? Ashine has been gone only a year."

Alarm washed across her face at her slip of words. "Of course." She left her desk and quickly walked to the door.

"Forgive me for wasting your time, Mr. Kaiba." She opened the door and stepped aside. Averting her eyes, Ari Nieche's stature was of a woman trapped between defiance and defeat. "It won't happen again."

* * *

A/N- So, what do you think? It's okay to let me know, if you want. I won't twist your arm, promise.


	2. Desperate Deal

A/N- Thank you to the two people who reviewed (gosh that sounds pathetic). Here, have a treat for reviewing (hands out homemade chocolate cake). Many thanks. Ooo! I added chapter titles, because I was in a good mood! I guess I should mention for this chapter I fumbled with ages a little. Kaiba is 21, Mokuba 12.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1, except the vacuum cleaner sucked up one of my pens so now I only own two. (sob) Anybody wanna buy a dust bunny?

Desperate Deal

Chapter 2

"The information you requested on Ari Nieche, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba glanced at the disk placed on his desk and returned his eyes to his laptop. It'd been an afterthought to research Ari Nieche, but of little importance now. Nihm Fiber-optics no longer existed.

For three solid weeks the evening news dwelled on the complete liquidation of one of the most powerful hardware companies in Domino City. It would have been astonishing had he not known it would happen. Even a complete moron would have taken the money he offered, which made Ari Nieche something else entirely.

Why did she choose to destroy the company rather than sell out? Whatever Omaka knew must be incredible. Her act of defiance was to take Nihm down with her. Begrudgingly he admitted he admired her stubborn determination, but it was over now, no longer warranting his attention or time.

His cold eyes drifted to the disk for the eighth time in twenty minutes. Finally he picked it up and slid it into his laptop. _For amusement_.

No wonder it took so long to gather information on the nineteen year old woman. There was scarcely any to be had. In fact there were no details reaching further back than five years. She was a phantom. Intriguing, even as was the recollection of her words "my hard work." When he latched onto the words she showed fear for the first time, fear of being found out.

Until that moment her composure had been solid. For someone trapped between a rock and a hard place she had tremendous will power, or was that a façade too like everything else? He wanted to know and he wanted to see her break. It wasn't right for someone like her to taunt him and get away with it.

His lips curled up in a snarl. "Who are you really, Nieche?"

* * *

_Chin up, stand tall,_ she told herself as she walked out of the building. It was becoming clear that Omaka was not going to make it easy on her. After twelve interviews, it was obvious no one in Domino City would even touch her. To compound her plight, Omaka was waiting for her outside.

"No luck?"

She glared heatedly. "I know this is your doing."

"So naïve. Come, Ari. I have a proposition for you."

"No thanks."

A firm hand gripped her arm and he pulled her towards the limo. "I insist."

Against all good sense, she climbed in.

"How are you enjoying the humble lifestyle?"

"Just fine."

Omaka grinned. "You don't look well. How long has it been now, three weeks? You must be running out of funds."

Ari crossed her arms and continued to glare. "What do you want?"

"I'm willing to overlook your childish act in denying me Nihm by hiring you as head of research and development."

"How generous of you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Come now, Ari. Why is there so much animosity between us? You need a job, I need your skills…this is business. It doesn't have to be personal."

"Personal?" She arched an eyebrow. "It may not be personal to you, but it is to me."

He chuckled. "Yet another reason you're not meant to run with the big dogs."

"You can let me off here," she said sternly.

"Stop the car," Omaka called to the driver. "Do give it some thought, Ari. I hate seeing you like this."

She slammed the car door and glared after him long after he was gone.

_He's right. I'm out of options. I don't even have enough money to leave Domino._ Her stomach complained and she turned to look where she was. The park, thankfully, with hot dog and pretzel vendors. She hadn't eaten since the day before.

"How much for a hot dog," she asked.

"Two bucks."

Ari reached into her pocket and counted her change with a frown. "What can I get for 56 cents?"

"A ketchup packet," the vendor said with mocking humor.

Ari frowned helplessly at the coins in her hand. _I'm so hungry._

"Two hot dogs, please," a cheerful young voice spoke beside her. She glanced down at the twelve year old boy with big friendly eyes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"No, I—."

"Thanks," the boy said as he accepted the food and handed her one.

"I can't accept this," she said.

The boy shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you look like you could use it."

He turned away and she stared after him for a moment. "Hey, wait," she called and hurried after him. "Thank you," she said. "I'll pay you back, okay?" _Somehow._

"Don't worry about it. I'm Mokuba."

"Ari. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Mokuba slumped onto a bench. "I have private tutors. Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"I just came from an interview and have another one," she glanced at her watch, "five minutes ago."

"You missed it?"

"No big deal." She swallowed the rest of the hot dog. "They wouldn't have hired me."

"Why not?"

She smiled into his blue-violet eyes. "It's complicated."

Mokuba shrugged and bit into his hot dog. Glancing sideways, he saw her brushing crumbs off her hands.

"Wow, you _were _hungry."

"I haven't eaten since yesterday," she admitted, folding her legs under her. "You really are a life saver, Mokuba."

"You must be really busy, huh?"

"No, I just…." She glanced at him and smiled again. "It's complicated."

"What kind of work are you looking for?"

She frowned at him thoughtfully. Why would a twelve year old boy ask that?

"Don't worry about me, Mokuba. I'll be fine." She stood and smiled reassuringly. "Thank you for lunch," she said as she hurried away.

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't have to look up to know Mokuba had entered his office. His little brother was the only one who didn't have to knock.

"What are you working on, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he came around the desk to look at the laptop. "Hey, I know her! We just met in the park like ten minutes ago. She looks a lot better in that picture."

Kaiba smirked at his brother's observation.

"I mean, she looked like she was sick or something."

"What did you talk about?"

"I bought her a hot dog because she looked so hungry but didn't have enough money. She said she came from a job interview. I don't think it went well. Why? Who is she?"

_Three weeks and still out of work?_ "She owned Nihm Fiber-optics."

"Didn't they dissolve a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes, by her choice. She had the chance to sell."

"I wonder why she didn't."

"Me too," Kaiba said softly. "You said she was in the park?"

* * *

Ari viciously kicked the soda can and it went sailing. "I can't even get a chump job in a taco stand! They didn't even give me a chance! If I ever get my hands on that man…." She could feel the noose tightening around her neck and Omaka reeling her in. There has to be some other way—.

A wave of nausea washed over her and she reached out to steady herself against a tree. She was getting weaker each day, literally starving as she tried to make her funds last. The hot dog Mokuba bought her was not sitting well in her usually empty stomach. One single act of kindness in her desperate world and it was rebelling against her.

Feeling cold scrutiny upon her, she looked up_. And I didn't think it could get worse._

"Lunch revolting on you?" Kaiba asked. _Mokuba was right, she doesn't look good._

"What do you want," she growled, lifting her chin a little higher.

"Why did Ashine leave Nihm to someone as unqualified as you? You're not even related."

"I don't have time for this," she muttered, turning away.

"Off to another job interview?" There was a knowing, taunting note in his voice that made her blood chill and her feet freeze.

"Omaka is intent on having you, even without the company. It makes me wonder why you're so important."

"What difference does it make," she snapped over her shoulder.

"It makes every difference where the competition is concerned." His voice dropped slightly and sent shivers down her spine.

Ari turned and met his unnerving stare. "Are you offering me a job, Kaiba?"

He pulled an envelope out and offered it to her. It was unsettling, how prepared he was as if he had known just where she would be and what she would need.

The contract was even more unsettling. She read it twice. No doubt Kaiba was covering all the bases, but what more did she have to lose?

"I'll think about it."

"I expect a decision by noon tomorrow."

* * *

Ari was not going to say yes. Ten minutes later she decided she would. At least it would be Kaiba and not Omaka, she told herself. Another ten minutes later she decided to say no, _because_ it was Seto Kaiba, a different shark but still a shark. And another ten minutes after that she decided to say yes. A girl's gotta eat.

So her evening and morning went. Even as she stood outside Kaiba Corp, she didn't have an answer. Having no firm answer to give Seto Kaiba was disquieting, like going into a battle unarmed. At least with Omaka she knew what she didn't want, knew what he was after. Those things weren't so clear where Kaiba was concerned.

She felt like a slave given the choice of a master, but she was still a slave and _that_ was what she didn't want. _Desperate Ari_ tried to convince _Logical Ari_ that playing head games with Kaiba would buy her some time. Common sense told her it would be a game quickly lost.

Glancing at the contract in hand, she wondered if she should have left it blank. All of her information was there, except the signature sealing the deal. She was applying for basic software programming, a field far beneath her abilities. _I'll keep my secrets as long as possible._

With a reluctant sigh, she entered the building. _Whatever happens, happens._

The secretary ushered her in and Kaiba glanced up from his laptop briefly, letting her stand in nervous silence for a few moments before he closed his computer and stood.

"You made your decision?" he asked and she got the feeling he was confident of her choice.

_The arrogant jerk!_ Her pride got the best of her in that moment.

"I have decided not to take your offer."

Faint amusement lit his eyes and he snatched the papers from her before she could protest.

"You did everything but sign it. That doesn't look like a no to me." His eyes narrowed on the notation of software programming. _Nothing spectacular so why does Omaka want her so bad?_

"Where else do you plan to go? Omaka Enterprises?"

Ari turned on her heal and strode for the door. _I won't stand for this! I've had enough!_

His strides were longer, his steps faster, and his hand gripped the door handle just as she reached for it. She looked up startled at the man blocking her escape, his dark eyes stormy.

"I didn't say you could leave," he growled.

"You don't own me," she retorted, irritated to hear her voice shake as she took a step back.

His ominous expression told her it was a discrepancy he intended to remedy.

"You have nowhere else to go, Ari. You seem to have chosen a slow death to Omaka's offers." He continued to stalk towards her and she kept stepping back. "So be a good girl and accept the only option you have."

A chair caught her behind the knees and she stopped her retreat instinctively. Kaiba towered above her, far too close for comfort.

"Sit," he ordered and her body obeyed despite her mind's vicious retaliation.

Kaiba stifled a smile of pleasure at her quick obedience. He dropped the contract in her lap and held out a pen, which she took hesitantly.

She looked at the pen in her hand and then at the door, so far away and blocked by the man she now despised. _He won't let me leave without signing my life to him._ Ari was trapped and knew it.

Kaiba watched with amusement, knowing how her inner struggle would result. _This is only the beginning, Ari Nieche. The harder you fight, the deeper you will fall._

Ari scribbled her name on the solid line and handed the paper up to him, eyes averted.

Kaiba checked the signature with satisfaction before pulling a small envelope from his pocket and dropping it in her lap. "An advance on your paycheck. Eat something before you collapse."

She looked up in surprise, but he had turned away and was returning to his desk. With an unsteady hand, she pushed herself out of the chair and headed for the door. Pausing with her hand on the handle, she glanced over her shoulder to find him watching her with one of his wickedly triumphant smiles.

"I'll make you regret this," she swore and was gone.


	3. Desperate Action

Disclaimer: I'm a poor pathetic writer. I sell dust bunnies for a living. Need I say more?

Desperate Action

Chapter 3

The world did not exist when she was working. Her fingers moved too rapidly for the eye to follow and it called for an attention to detail that couldn't be broken. In this state, she passed the hours without dwelling on the growing hatred within.

A hand alighted on her shoulder and Ari jumped, overturning her chair.

"Wow, gee, I didn't mean to startle you, Ari," Mokuba apologized.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Moki. I was a little involved."

"You really zone out when you work, don't you."

She smiled as she righted the chair. "It helps me to drown out everything else. What brings you down here?" She knew the answer without asking the question. The younger Kaiba had been coming down regularly the last few days ever since he found out she had been hired.

Mokuba draped himself over the back of her chair. "Seto's in a meeting and I was bored so I thought I'd come down and see how you were doing."

_Is every conversation going to start with that?_

"I'm just great," she muttered, scrolling through the program she was rewriting.

Mokuba frowned. "Seto can be cold and distant sometimes, but he's not a bad person."

"If you don't mind I would rather not talk about your brother right now."

He fell silent as she scanned through her work, but her thoughts were scattered by the mere mention of the man. With a sigh, she locked down the computer and turned to face him.

"Ice cream?"

His face brightened. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Do you have any family, Ari?" Mokuba asked while they strolled.

"Not anymore," she said.

"I don't know what I would do without Seto."

"It's important to have family," she agreed, biting into her ice cream cone.

Mokuba gazed up at her thoughtfully. "You must get lonely."

Ari couldn't keep a smile off her face. "You're too perceptive for your own good. I like my solitude."

"Do you?"

_Yeah, do you?_ "Well, it's nice to have company sometimes. I like having you around."

"Really?" His eyes and smile were bigger than the stars themselves.

Ari chuckled. "Really. You make me forget things."

"Seto likes to forget things too. He stays busy so he doesn't have to remember."

"Some things aren't worth remembering." She wiped melted vanilla from her fingers and tossed the napkin into a trash bin. "We better get back before anyone notices we're gone."

"Okay."

Halfway to her office she met Kaiba and his expression was anything but pleasant.

"Decided to take a break?" he asked flatly.

An angry retort rose to her lips and died when Mokuba poked his head out from behind her.

"Hey, big brother! Ari took me out for ice cream!"

Kaiba's eyes softened noticeably when they alighted on Mokuba. "I've been in meetings all day. You must have been bored." His stare reverted back to Ari, the warmth saved only for Mokuba gone.

Ari held her tongue as his frigid gaze looked her up and down. She took a hesitant step back at his unusually intense scrutiny.

"You've gained weight," he said finally with a faint note of satisfaction.

_What does he care?_

Ari frowned. "Did you need something?"

Mokuba glanced uncertainly from one to the other.

"Show me what you've been working on," Kaiba said.

Ari stepped past him into the room she shared with three other programmers. Sliding into her chair, she booted her computer and tried to ignore the oppressive presence behind her.

Soon the program she was working filled the screen. Kaiba leaned forward, his sharp eyes scouring the script. After a moment she saw an arm reach over her shoulder to the keyboard, scrolling down.

"What's this," he demanded, pointing at the screen.

"Bypass code. It saves script programming that tends to slow response time."

"It won't work."

"Yes it will," she retorted, knocking his hand aside to scroll further in the text. "Here…it needs a linking code to complete the bypass." She turned to glare at him as he leaned above her. "I know what I'm doing, Kaiba. I could write this in my sleep."

His cold eyes turned towards her and she silently cursed herself for saying too much.

"I know," he said.

Her pale eyes widened and she quickly glanced away. _He's feeling me out! He knows I won't tell him what he wants to know unless he corners me and like a good little mouse, I'm walking the maze. The snake!_

Unconsciously she clenched her fist on the keyboard, her knuckles turning white. Her reaction wasn't lost on him and he couldn't help smiling in his slight knowing way. _I hit close to the mark_

"Let's go, Mokuba. Ari has her work to do."

* * *

"You sure this is what you want?" The guy eyed her skeptically. "I've got some with full active programming."

"Wasted memory," Ari murmured, as she examined the laptop. _I can boost the memory with an outside cache. I was going to save my money to escape from Domino, Kaiba, and just_ _disappear, but logic dictates chances of success are slim to none when it comes to a powerful man like Seto Kaiba. So I'll get some power of my own. Fight fire with fire. Kaska, so help me, I will be everything you hoped._

"Do you have a compatible booster cache?"

"Sure. I've got a 120 and a 380."

"Let me see the 380."

"Sheez, Lady, how much memory do you need?" he asked, lifting the cache onto the counter.

Wordlessly, Ari examined the cache. It was perfect. "How much for all of this?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "For this system prime…380 cache… you're looking at four thousand."

_Not perfect._ Ari swallowed hard. Even with the advance Kaiba gave her, she didn't have near enough. He gave her only enough to get by, nothing more. _Well, eating is overrated anyway._

"I'll give you five thousand if you let me pay half in cash now and half with my next paycheck."

"When do you get paid?"

"Two weeks. I work for Kaiba Corp."

"Deal," he said instantly. "Say, what do you need this for if you work for Kaiba Corp? They have the best in technology."

Ari started counting off bills. "It's unrelated."

_Now I can resume my work from Nihm. If I can complete it on my own before Omaka and Kaiba get wind of it, I will be a free woman again and a rival they will have to respect. I may not have all the pieces now…but I have enough._

The guy graciously put her purchase in an easy carry case, 'complimentary' he said. Ari gripped the black case as if it meant her life. Indeed it did for she had spent literally every last dime on the contents. Her moment of satisfaction died when she noticed the black limo sitting outside the store.

"Hello, Ari," Omaka greeted as he rolled down the window.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"You're looking well. Has someone taken you under his wing?"

Ari's breath halted. _He knows._

"I don't have time for this," she growled, striding down the sidewalk. She expected to hear the door open and close, but instead the limo drove off past her. _Maybe he will leave me alone after all, now that I work for Kaiba. But then, why wait outside the store for me? I have to get out of this before they both tear me to pieces in the struggle._


	4. One Mistake Seals Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and I think we have established at this point that no one can **own** Seto Kaiba.

One Mistake Seals Fate

Chapter 4

Ari Nieche was going out of her way to avoid him and Seto Kaiba was amused to no end. The façade of the former CEO of Nihm had been completely shattered and a vulnerable, easily intimidated girl remained. Not everything about her nature had been a show. The fact that she continued to artfully fend off his inquiries with undiminished fire spoke volumes for her character. Even knowing she was trapped, she continued to despise him openly. The dance was entertaining, but his patience was wearing thin.

The last few weeks had been exhaustingly busy, but she retained a place in the back of his mind. It had proven difficult tracking her down as she had an uncanny knack of sensing his nearing presence and was certain to escape the offending area quickly. Ari was elusive, but she couldn't elude Seto Kaiba forever.

_Her efforts work against her_, he thought as he stood in the doorway. Ari had dozed off on her keyboard, a screen saver of tropical fish on the monitor telling him she had not been sleeping long.

With a wicked grin, he slammed the door behind him. Ari's head snapped up and she looked around wildly. Turning in her chair, her wide startled expression quickly flashed from alarm to anger.

"Kaiba," she muttered, her gaze flickering around the small office to find she was alone with the tenacious CEO.

"Did you honestly believe I would let you squander your talents down here forever?"

She glanced futilely at the closed door behind him, her anxiety clearly revealed.

_Time for some fun._ "Your program is amazingly effective, for being so simplistic."

Her pale eyes sparked at the veiled insult. The last few weeks had been especially high stressed and starving herself because she spent all of her advance on a computer system made her tolerance non-existent.

"It's too good for your company and you know it!" she snapped.

"Mokuba could have written a more effective program in half the time," he smirked.

Ari leapt to her feet and immediately regretted it. Her vision blurred and she grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself.

Kaiba frowned. It didn't take an observant eye to notice she'd lost a considerable amount of weight again.

"What are you doing to yourself," he demanded.

"What's it matter to you," she snapped, latching onto a window of clarity. "I pay my dues! I owe you nothing!" Her eyes blazed with something more than defiance and he felt a twinge of alarm.

Suddenly her eyes widened as if sight evaded her and a slight gasp escaped her slender throat. Kaiba leaped forward as she collapsed, going down to one knee to catch her. Swearing softly, he cradled her limp body against his chest and stared down into her pale face. Brushing the back of his hand across her forehead, he was not surprised by the unusual warmth.

"Stupid woman," he muttered, lifting her slight body into his arms. "Stupid."

* * *

Distant voices intruded on her dark world and out of habit, she strained to listen, but only tones and pitch reached her.

_Was that my name? Who's talking about me? Kaska, are you there? Please, don't leave me…._

"She is suffering from severe malnutrition," the doctor explained. "Any idea when she ate last?"

Kaiba glanced through the open door at the unconscious woman. "Are you saying she's been starving herself?"

"I'm afraid so. Her body is responding readily to the intravenous nutrients, but her fever has yet to break. When it does, we will keep her for several days to build up her strength and to be certain that she will respond to solid food. After this much deprivation, there may be some unpleasant side effects to eating again."

"She is to receive the best care, is that understood?" Kaiba demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

He turned back to the door and stared at her for a moment. She was beginning to stir in her feverish sleep, her hair darkened with dampness as she fought her nightmares.

"You're not getting away with this, Ari," he growled under his breath.

* * *

The hospital staff was both pleased and surprised with Ari's ravenous appetite. She ate everything put in front of her, even the tapioca pudding that was frequently mistaken for lemon jello. Within four days her strength had returned rapidly, though her stomach was still a little touchy at times.

She decided the only pleasant thing about the hospital was the free food. But once she found out Kaiba was the one who brought her in and held sway over how long she was to stay, an army couldn't hold her. She suffered a fleeting moment of pity for the staff who would have to inform Kaiba of her self-release, but it _was_ fleeting. The comfort of home beckoned, to sleep in her own bed, and she didn't care how he would react.

A more observant, even healthier person would have noticed the changes in their own home. Food in the fridge and cupboards were unnoticed as she made a beeline for her bedroom. She collapsed weakly onto the soft blankets and barely had time to snuggle into the pillows before she drifted off.

Bright sunlight stirred her hours later and she smiled, turning her closed eyes towards the warmth. Her apartment was blessed with full afternoon sun. A dark shadow passed between her and the light and her eyes opened curiously.

She groaned before she could stop herself.

"Have a nice rest?" Kaiba asked.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You left the hospital without permission."

"I didn't need permission," she snapped as she made to get up.

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down with scarcely any effort. Ari strained futilely against his hold until she was nearly breathless. Kaiba watched her struggle with dark scrutiny. He was hardly applying any pressure to her shoulder and could easily keep her pinned until she yielded to the fact that she was at his mercy.

Finally she settled back into the blankets and glared at him with renewed loathing.

_Hate is good. It means she's back to her old self._

"The doctor said you starved yourself. Why? What happened to the advance I gave you?"

Even without the tight grip on her shoulder, she could not have moved under the power of that piercing gaze. Her expression reminded him of a cornered rabbit as she formulated a believable lie.

"I had a pressing debt," she said quietly.

"Would it have anything to do with the system on your desk?"

She followed his gaze and swallowed hard. Her new laptop and 380 cache were where she always left them, set up on her desk for quick and easy access.

"You have an eye for quality," Seto observed, "and a daunting security program."

Ari turned her pale eyes on him with apparent dismay._ He hacked into my computer!_

"That's invasion of privacy!" she gasped and he arched an eyebrow.

"You think? I disagree since I couldn't break through your firewall. I find it hard to believe you are so stupid as to spend every last dime on such a powerful system without reason. Considering I just spent thousands on a hospital bill because you starved yourself nearly to death, I think you own me an explanation…if not more."

Ari frantically surged forward with startling energy, but Kaiba quickly pushed her down again, his grip tightening fiercely until she winced.

"So what if I did?" She demanded. "I earned that money. I can do what I want with it!"

"You fail to understand your foolish choices endanger my corporate assets. This is not personal, Ari, its business!" His even white teeth snapped savagely on the words.

She suddenly felt subdued. "Is that what I am? An asset?"

_Why do her innocent eyes disturb me? _Seto gave himself a harsh mental shake, but the clear ring of hurt in her voice rattled him. Much of the fight had left her, but he no longer desired to interrogate the depleted woman. There was still another, perhaps better, way.

"I expect to see you at Kaiba Corp in two days, no sooner or later," he ordered, releasing her shoulder and standing.

Ari withheld a sigh of relief. Hesitantly, she sat up on the bed and unconsciously rubbed the lingering warmth from her shoulder.

Kaiba's sharp eyes followed the action. "My secretary stocked your fridge. Make sure you take advantage of it." Turning on his heal, he disappeared and the room suddenly felt uplifted and free.

Ari fell back onto the pillows and stared helplessly at the ceiling. _What am I going to do now? What __**can**__ I do? He knows I'm up to something and he'll have it out of me one way or another. How much longer can I keep evading him? All he has to do is stare at me with those glacial eyes and I can't…I can't…._


	5. Asset

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, I would draw Yugi five inches taller.

Asset

Chapter 5

"What is this?" she asked, standing uncertainly in the small yet spacious room.

"Your new office," Kaiba spoke behind her as he gave her a push.

Ari stumbled forward in a daze. On the 16th floor the huge windows offered a breathtaking view of the city, a far cry from the small enclosure she previously shared with three other programmers. Reality slammed her when she realized the computer on the desk was hers.

"How did this get here," she demanded.

"Your work is here at Kaiba Corp," he paused, looking her up and down. "Where I can keep an eye on you."

"This is private property! How did you—."

"Do you really care to argue numbers because I assure you, you will lose."

Ari stepped back as if he slapped her. One simple mistake, one foolish choice, and she was in debt to Seto Kaiba.

"You will continue your work here and it will not leave this building." His cold eyes followed her slow movements as she turned away and wandered around the small office. She would accept this change, he would see to it.

"This is private research," she said carefully. "Kaiba Corp is not entitled to it."

Kaiba remained silent and she looked up curiously, suddenly wishing she hadn't. His formidable expression spoke the simple truth she would spend restless nights struggling to forget. She belonged to Kaiba Corp. Asset.

"You have a secretary at your disposal, to discourage interruptions."

_And to report my every move, no doubt._

He turned from her, but paused at the door, sending a chilling glare over his shoulder. "If there is a repeat of your previous actions, you will regret it."

Ari shivered at the chill he left behind. Glancing around the office, she suddenly felt helpless. _I've lost, haven't I?_

One could squander only so many hours rearranging pens and paper clips and Ari soon reverted to doodling on the notepad. Several pages were filled with faces bearing an uncanny resemblance to Seto Kaiba with horns and a pitchfork.

Her drawing was interrupted by the occasional glance at the silent computer. _I'm taunting the devil, I am. How long will he let me get away with this? I need this job, even if I am begging bread from Kaiba's table. I don't want to go through starvation again._

She closed her eyes to the recent memory of the suffering she endured all for the sake of getting one step ahead of her enemies. Her body still trembled on occasion from the ordeal and weakness was something she despised. It left her more vulnerable to manipulation.

_Forgive me, Kaska. I don't have a choice anymore._

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," the secretary said absently.

Mokuba flashed a cheerful smile as he stepped past her and let himself into Ari's office. She was at the desk, her hand supporting her head as she stared at her computer.

"Hi, Ari!" Mokuba grinned and she looked up, her face brightening.

"Oh, hi Mokuba. Done with your studies for the day?"

"Yup. Whacha working on?" he asked as he reached her desk.

"Nothing really."

He looked at the blank screen. "Oh, you were serious."

Ari couldn't help chuckling and his eyes lit up at her response.

"I'm sure glad to see you feeling better. We were really worried."

She quirked an eyebrow at the 'we' but didn't bring attention to it. "I didn't mean to worry anyone," she said. _Kaiba must not have told Mokuba the whole story._

"Anyway, Seto will be in meetings all day and he told me to take you out to lunch."

_Being babysat by a kid!_ Her eyes flickered at the audacity. _He doesn't trust me to take care of myself._

Ari glanced at her watch. She _was_ hungry and Mokuba definitely wasn't a bad choice for a companion by any means.

"Okay, Moki. Where will we go?"

"There's a great pizza shop just two blocks from here," he said with growing excitement.

"Pizza sounds great."

* * *

Seto flicked through the messages that stacked up in his absence without really seeing them. Inept imbeciles yapping about their self-worth always gave him a pounding headache and the day felt twice as long since he'd been mobbed by imbeciles today.

"Where is Mokuba?" he asked.

"With Ms Nieche, I believe, Sir."

Kaiba blinked at his secretary. _Nieche? Oh yes, Ari. She actually slipped my mind today. I wonder how she has adjusted to her new 'situation'._

"Have the car brought around," he ordered, walking away.

Ari's secretary had left for the day and the office door was open. Mokuba was sitting in front of her desk on the edge of his chair.

"Now remember, you have to sacrifice a monster to summon a more powerful one," he explained.

Ari gazed thoughtfully at her cards. "You mean like this?"

"Yeah, that's it. Unfortunately, I have a trap card that destroys the monster you summoned and the rest of your life points." Mokuba giggled. "I win."

Ari shook her head. "It's not my day for games."

"You'll get it eventually. It just takes practice," Mokuba assured her. "How is it you never learned to play duel monsters?"

"I guess I was too busy. I started working at Nihm when I was fourteen."

"Wow. I didn't think they allowed kids to work that young."

Ari smiled faintly. "I was a special case."

"And your parents let you?"

"It was my father's idea," she sighed. "Well, he did okay I guess. I mean I was better off with him than most kids are with two parents. He just wasn't very good with the dad stuff, is all."

"Like what?" Mokuba asked with wide eyes.

Ari's pale eyes glazed over with thought. "He was a distant, cold man, always busy. Too busy to see his little girl was turning into a hardware freak. I had everything I needed, except the important things."

"Like love?" Mokuba asked tentatively.

She cocked her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Moki. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I guess we both wouldn't know what we missed if others didn't have it."

Mokuba shrugged. "I have Seto and that's enough for me."

Ari smiled sadly. "That's where you're luckier than most."

"You don't like him much, do you?" he asked bluntly and Seto smirked.

"Let's not let what happens between me and your brother affect our friendship, okay?"

"Okay," Mokuba agreed.

Seto chose this moment to state his presence. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" he asked, stepping into the office.

Ari's serene expression immediately darkened and he had no doubt she was contemplating how much he overheard.

"How did your meetings go, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba's forehead tensed at the reminder. "A ludicrous bunch of simpering nitwits," he growled.

_So you were in good company_, Ari thought but held her tongue in Mokuba's presence. Her thoughts must've been transparent to Seto. His gaze flickered over her face and settled on her desk. Reaching out, he picked up the notepad she had forgotten to put away.

_Aw crap_, she thought as he gazed at the drawings. Suddenly his lips twisted into an amused smile.

"You've managed to capture my good side," he said, dropping the tablet on the desk. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Bye, Ari," Mokuba waved and scampered after Seto. Ari sat in shocked silence.

"Good…night," she muttered. _Kaska's younger self if I dare to compare._

As an afterthought, she ripped off the drawing and taped in on the cache beside her laptop. "Since he liked it so much," she told herself before shrugging her jacket on and leaving for the night.

The evening air was refreshingly cool as she walked home. A car was a luxury she could not afford, not that she minded walking when the weather was this nice. Still, it was a reminder of the turn her life had taken.

_I am an asset. My thoughts and my creations belong to Kaiba Corp…to him. And me? Does he own me too? No doubt he believes so._

With a slight shake of her head she continued to wonder how the young CEO's only redeeming quality could be his younger brother.

_I respected him once, but now I resent the power he holds over me, even as I resent Omaka for crushing Nihm_.

She reached her apartment and fumbled with the lock. _I'm so tired of fighting, but so help me if there is a way out of this, I will find it._

* * *

~Thanks all for reviewing! Here, take a complimentary Penguin!


	6. Mokuba's Scheme

Disclaimer: Uh, I'm not feeling all too creative so… I don't own YuGiOh.

Mokuba's Scheme

Chapter 6

Seto Kaiba was in a foul mood, more so than usual, and even Mokuba was tempted to steer clear…until he discovered the reason behind his big brother's irritability; the annual gaming conference.

"You have to go, Seto," Mokuba said. "The biggest names in the industry will be there and it's your chance to scout the competition's progress."

"I despise parties," Seto growled as he pounded on his laptop.

Mokuba picked up the fancy invitation scribed to Mr. Kaiba and guest. A wicked thought crossed the youth's mind. Putting on his best innocent expression, he gazed up at his brother.

"You should take Ari."

Seto's fingers halted and he looked up startled. "What?"

"She may have been working with fiber-optics before, but she knows more about the gaming community then she lets on. Being in that environment might open her up," _and she might learn to like you_. At least he hoped.

Seto mulled the idea in his head. _Being around some of her former colleagues may upset her defenses. The public eye will see she works for me now… and Joko Omaka will be there. That will make for an interesting evening if nothing else._

He depressed the intercom button thoughtfully. "Marie. Come in here and bring a notepad."

* * *

_He looks way too pleased with himself_.

"What are you up to," Ari asked warily of the grinning boy entering her office.

"Come on. We're going shopping."

"Shopping?" she asked .

Mokuba took her hand and pulled her up. "That's right. For the conference!"

"What conference," she demanded as he dragged her into the elevator.

"You're going to the annual gaming dinner conference on Saturday with Seto."

"Whoa!" She pulled her hand out of his grasp and put it on her hip. "This stinks of a set up."

Mokuba's blue-violet eyes were big and innocent. "He thinks you'll enjoy it!"

Ari's laughter came out more like a snort. "You can't fool me with that puppy dog act, Mokuba Kaiba! Be straight with me!"

He sighed helplessly. "I convinced him you would be a good choice to take because you know a lot of the people. They might tell you things they would never mention to him."

She regarded him with affectionate amusement. "And why did you do that?"

"Because I think you deserve a night out, a break from the routine. You've been so unhappy working at Kaiba Corp." He dropped his head and her heart nearly shattered.

"Oh, Moki, please don't do that. I'll go, if that's what you want. You're just too sweet sometimes I can't help being suspicious."

"Great!" he exclaimed. Grabbing her hand again, he pulled her out of the elevator. His swift change in mood left her speechlessly obedient.

"Why do we have to go shopping? I have clothes for a conference."

Mokuba pushed her into the limo and gave his orders to the driver. _A mini Seto Kaiba, _she thought wryly. _Just taking charge of my life._

"It's not just any conference, Ari," he said. "This is a grand affair, a chance for the big wigs to flaunt their success. Seto really hates it."

"Something we agree on," she muttered.

Mokuba grinned. "Seto said to make sure you're prepared, so we'll get you something really nice."

"Yeesh. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to do this." _He just assumed I would, that I have to…and I do, don't I?_

"Call it employee obligation. It comes with the job," Mokuba offered as if he knew what she was thinking.

_I'm pretty sure this wasn't in the contract_, she thought sullenly.

"Here we are!" Mokuba jumped out before the driver could get out and open the door.

"Oh, Mokuba, this place is way too expensive," she whispered_. I didn't shop here even when I had the money._

"It's all on Kaiba Corp, for work, remember?" he said, dragging her towards the door.

Ari was uncomfortable with the attention she received the minute she stepped in the door, constantly berating herself with the reminder that it was for work and that "devil Kaiba."

"Something in blue," Mokuba suggested. "To match your eyes."

People scattered like bees and returned with every shade of blue in her size the store owned. Ignoring the price tags best she could, she tried every dress on at Mokuba's insistence until one left him speechless.

The pale blue silk gown was modestly cut with the short ruffled sleeves just barely draping over the round of her shoulders. The hem flared and danced softly about her ankles as she moved.

"Well, say something. You're making me nervous!"

Mokuba grinned. "You look like moonlight."

Ari frowned skeptically and turned towards her reflection. Her expression froze as she stared at herself. Even the slightest movement sent ripples of silver blue through the length of the material, like moonlight on water_. This is going to draw way too much attention._

"Do you have something less conspicuous," she asked the saleswoman who stared at her like she was a blathering idiot.

Mokuba's eyes got big. "You have to get this one, Ari. It's perfect!"

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she warned.

"We'll take it," he told the saleswoman. "Sign it to Kaiba Corp's account.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Ari sighed. _These Kaiba brothers are too much for one girl to handle._

"Your brother has an account here?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, these things usually require him to bring a guest. Hurry up and change. I'm starved."

_Why is that disturbing? Kaiba does what he wants with who he wants. For a moment I allowed myself to be flattered that he would spend this kind of money on me…this gorgeous dress… Ari, you are a stupid fool. The brothers are night and day. Don't ever forget that!_

* * *

There was an hour of silent warring before she came to a firm decision. The beautiful dress hanging on the closet door seemed to taunt her as she sat on her bed and stared at it. Ari wagered with the possibility of bagging the conference. It had dawned on her that there were going to be a whole lot of people who knew her at this affair. Kaska had taken her to many conferences but now she would be attending on the arm of Kaiba, which made her sensitive stomach unusually jumpy.

_Mokuba's intentions are sweet, but Kaiba wouldn't have agreed to this unless there was something in it for him. What does he have up his sleeve? More domineering humiliation no doubt, parading me around like a trophy. _She grimaced at the thought. _It would have to be severely worthwhile, to force him into the spotlight._

_But if I don't go, I will have to face him with an explanation later. _She cringed at the vision of possibility. _I suppose there are worse things than spending an evening in public with Seto Kaiba…though I can't think of any right now._

Even as she argued with herself, she dressed. It's a woman's unconscious prerogative to turn heads in public. Ari knew she was plain and simple, but the fine feathers always turned a duck into a swan. The finished product impressed even her. Only on rare occasions did she wear the length of her hair down, and this was one of them.

Clipping only a few pieces away from her face with a blue jeweled clip, her golden brown hair fell in soft curling waves over and below her shoulders. It had the satisfying effect of removing the childish air that usually favored her.

_I wonder if Kaiba ever gets unnerved by a pretty girl. He seems too distant to be affected, and I can't exactly say I'm pretty. But I just may draw as many looks as he does tonight._

She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves even as a polite rapping sounded on her door.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered. She grabbed her small purse and reached for the door.

* * *

Thanks to all my phenomenal, spectacular, wonderful, fabulous, marvelous, (and at times) kooky reviewers!


	7. Date with the Devil

Info: Starting with this chapter, it gets more detailed about Ari's work. So here is some background info to keep in mind. Fiber-optic cables are strands of glass fiber (this is what Nihm mainly manufactured) that transfer information at the speed of light by the use of lasers. They are commonly used in computer networks, thus Omaka Enterprise's and Kaiba Corp's need for them since both develop gaming software and hardware. Does your brain hurt now? Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Date with the Devil

Chapter 7

"Good evening, Ms Nieche," the unfamiliar man bowed respectfully. "I will be your driver this evening. Mr. Kaiba was held up for a few moments at the office and requested that I escort you to the event as planned."

Ari couldn't voice her relief, but it shined in her face. "Okay. Thank you." _At least I won't be trapped in a car with that infuriating man before I have to face my old colleagues. I doubt he would in any way ease my nerves._

On arriving, she whispered a silent thank you to Mokuba when she saw the finery of the other guests. The driver had given her Kaiba's invitation that she might gain access to the conference without trouble_. Of course he wouldn't need to bring his invitation. Everyone knows who __**he**__ is, _she thought a little bitterly as she smiled at the doorman.

_On second thought, maybe it isn't better facing this alone. _She seriously contemplated hiding in the ladies room for a few minutes, but was recognized all too quickly.

"Ari Nieche, how lovely to see you! Such a shame, Ashine dying like he did…."

_Okay, so I figured out something worse than spending an evening with Kaiba in public, _she thought. Pasting a fake smile on her face, she tried to nod in passive agreement. Her pain remained hidden out of habit. A part of her reasoned that it didn't matter if people knew the truth. The secret was only important when he was alive, but she couldn't bring herself to break the habit of deception.

"Ari?" a hesitant voice spoke behind her and she turned away from the latest counterfeit comforter.

"Lil?" She was shocked to see her former secretary and it showed.

Lil chuckled. "I'm so happy to see you." She gave the younger girl a sisterly hug. "I heard you had fallen on some rough times."

Ari reciprocated the embrace eagerly. "I did, but things have gotten better."_ I can't believe I just said that._ "What have you been doing with yourself?"

Lil suddenly stiffened as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You know Joko Omaka," she said softly.

Ari's pale eyes narrowed at the man. "Mr. Omaka," she said with strained respect.

"You do look well, Ari," he smiled grandly. "Tell me, who are you attending with? Surely you didn't get in on your own."

"She's with me," a deep voice spoke before she could retort and she was shocked by the relief that penetrated her being.

"Seto Kaiba," Omaka grinned. "You don't usually attend these affairs. What changed your mind this time?"

"An unexpected cancellation in my schedule," Kaiba returned darkly.

_Like alpha wolves,_ Ari thought as the tension in the air crackled. _And leave it to Kaiba to point out this conference isn't important enough to warrant scheduling into his plans._ She wanted to grin, but refrained.

"Ari," Lil whispered as she gently touched her arm. "We have to talk some time."

"Of course," Ari returned.

"Lil," Omaka spoke with distinct authority. "Come. They are about to begin the lecture."

Ari felt a stab in her heart at Lil's subdued reaction. _She's exactly where I don't want to be._

"Ari."

She looked up at Kaiba for the first time since his arrival, realizing the sharp note of command his voice usually held was significantly softened.

"She was my secretary at Nihm," she said.

"I remember," he returned, offering his arm.

Her lack of hesitation to take his arm convinced him her brief encounter with Omaka had sufficiently rattled her. They were half way across the room when Ari became acutely aware of the strength beneath her fingers. She glanced at her hand draped over his arm. _It looks way too comfortable there_, she decided.

"Are they going to feed us?" she asked suddenly to upset the direction her previous thoughts were taking her in.

Seto chuckled unexpectedly. "I'm pleased you care, and yes, they will."

_Is he __**still **__dwelling on my starvation exploit? He is never going to let me forget that._

"Mokuba was right," he said suddenly and she looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

A wicked gleam lit those cerulean eyes. "Moonlight," he said.

Ari dropped her gaze to hide the rapid rise of color in her cheeks. _I'm going to kill that kid!_

It didn't take long to discover why Kaiba hated the gaming conference. Aside from the fact that he was antisocial, the lectures were endlessly boring. Ari resigned herself to folding her napkin in as many different forms as possible, which were surprisingly many, to keep herself awake. She was so involved with it that she failed to see she was entertaining Kaiba as well.

_Leave it to her to find something to do_, he thought as he watched her create something that looked like a cross between a swan and a dragon.

He almost hadn't recognized her when he arrived at the conference. Dressed in silk with her beautiful long hair free to curl about her face and shoulders, she looked a far cry from the innocent girl he knew her to be. _I could watch her all day_, he thought absently while she continued with her diversion unaware of his attention. Suddenly her hands froze and her stare was riveted on the speaker. Kaiba glanced at who could possibly have anything of interest to say.

Nio Sain of Sain Fiber-optics. Sain Fiber-optics had been struggling in Nihm's shadow for decades, until Nihm fell. Ari's pale stare narrowed when Sain regaled the audience with hints of a development that would revolutionize gaming hardware. After a moment she gave a quiet, unladylike snort and returned her attention to her napkin, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'you wish' under her breath.

_I'll have to have a word with Sain about this development. I have a feeling he's not as far ahead of the game as he thinks_. Seto glanced at Ari again. _Not as far ahead as Nihm was._

* * *

Dinner, dessert, and eighteen conversations later, Ari found herself amply worn out. It had been mildly satisfying to know that Sain's gloating was based on ignorant conviction, but that wasn't enough to carry her through the false sympathy everyone felt compelled to express over her losses.

She retired to her seat in hopes of removing herself from the mire.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ari," Omaka asked, taking a seat beside her.

Her blood went cold. "I was."

"Working for Seto Kaiba seems to suit you. I've never seen you look so," he ran a finger down the length of her arm. "Precious."

She pulled away and fought the urge to rub her arm fiercely. _Creepy old man._ "What do you want?"

His sculpted face turned serious. "Does Kaiba own you?"

Her tired eyes flared. "I'm not property," she snapped.

"Of course not. You have a brilliant mind and deserve recognition for it."

Ari frowned and glanced across the room to where Kaiba was in deep conversation. _Why does he have to look so good in a tux? They always said the devil is a handsome man._

"What do you want, Omaka."

"I found Sain's boasting quite facetious, did you not? Especially since Nihm, or more specifically, you have been developing hardware that supersedes his technology."

She looked at him sharply. "Nihm is dissolved."

"But you never stopped working on it, did you. Name your price, Ari. I can make you a wealthy, independent woman again."

_Wealth, independence…tempting offers. But this is Omaka, my enemy. Or is Kaiba my enemy? They both are. Both want to control me and one believes he does, so…._

"I'm listening."

Joko Omaka smiled. "At another time, when you are not watched so closely, we will discuss a suitable alliance."

"No alliance," she returned. "An equal exchange, no strings attached."

"And Kaiba? He won't let you go so easily."

Her gaze flickered towards her boss. "He'll have to."

"I think you underestimate him. He and I have much in common."

"Being?"

His dark eyes sparkled. "We don't like to lose."

Ari was having second thoughts in that moment. _If I had the money, I could get out of Kaiba's reach. But every plan of mine so far has failed. I didn't want to lose my creation in a buyout, but now Omaka is willing to pay me for full patent? Something doesn't feel right._

A sudden terrifying thought occurred to her. _I'm locked in a contract. What will he do if I betray him like this?_

"Omaka," a voice spoke behind her and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Kaiba. What do you think of Nikuna's hold on the market?"

"It won't keep," Kaiba spoke without emotion.

Ari sat still as a statue, afraid any movement might betray her thoughts.

"I agree. Ms Nieche was just telling me how much she enjoys working with one of the foremost gaming corporations."

Ari cringed internally as she felt a cold stare fall on her. _Omaka you idiot! Are you trying to tip him off?_

"I see," Kaiba said softly.

"I envy you, Kaiba," Omaka said as he stood. "For your acquisition."

Ari stiffened at the words, angry tears stinging her eyes. _Even he sees it. Everyone sees it, believes it!_

"I'll keep that in mind," was the icy return.

Turbulent thoughts overwhelmed her. Omaka was sending mixed messages in his words to her and his exchange with Kaiba. _He's toying with me too, isn't he?_

A possessive hand alighted on her shoulder and her thoughts shattered.

"What did he want," Kaiba demanded.

She shrugged his hand off. "Nothing. Omaka Enterprises is greedy and presumptuous."

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Nikuna will be hard to match. There's much he isn't sharing," she said to change the subject.

"Such as?"

"A merger with Kendum." She looked up at him. "Strictly hush hush, of course."

Seto took the seat beside her. "Where did you get this information?"

"His little cocktail mistress has a loose tongue," she said softly. Kaiba followed her gaze to the flighty lady in flashy dress.

"Not a reliable source."

Ari picked up her glass and studied the contents. "She's been with him for three years. Don't underestimate the bitterness of the used and abused, Kaiba."

He glanced sideways at her. _Are you including yourself in that number? _"Did she tell you anything else?"

Ari grimaced. _I can't believe I'm willingly helping him._ "They know about Kaiba Corp's interest in virtual gaming," she said softly.

"I see. What else did these people tell you?"

_Aside from how awful they feel that I lost the only important person in my life and went bankrupt and had to sell my soul to the devil just so I could eat? _

"Clarion is going to split. The board and CEO have different ideas so everyone is taking their shares and running…." She rattled off a list of facts she had been slipped by the other trophy girls attending the conference and for once had Kaiba's complete respected attention.

Finally she looked up at him with those startling eyes. "Have I proven myself useful?"

His dark blues were curiously unnerving as they studied her. "I don't like how you said that."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and glanced away. _I'm too tired to battle with you._

Seto frowned. "I don't like how you said that either."

_There's no winning with him!_ So she said nothing.

This side of Ari Nieche left him puzzled. For the last few days she had been uncommonly subdued, her spark of defiance all but smothered. He didn't like it. But her avoidance tactics were not lost on him. Something more had passed between her and Omaka, something she was determined to hide. Perhaps Omaka's suspicions were akin to his own. Ari still retained Nihm research.

Ari blinked slowly and realized she had been staring into her punch for too long. _I'm exhausted. _

"Kaiba," she spoke hesitantly and dared to meet his searching gaze. "If it isn't too much trouble…."

Her eyes were dull and beseeching. _I should have noticed_, he scolded himself. Before she could finish her request, he was helping her to her feet. Ari offered no argument, letting him steer her through the crowd, effortlessly fending off inquiries and potential conversations and before she knew, they were in the limo.

_Okay, so he is good for something, _she admitted wearily.

They rode in silence for some time. Ari was too worn by the conflict of the evening to maintain a hostile front, or to notice his watchful gaze.

_Omaka must have stirred something up. Is she contemplating another one of her foolish schemes?_

"Did he make you an offer?" he asked suddenly.

Ari stiffened at the question and he knew he hit on the mark. _Well now, this will be interesting._

"Who," she asked innocently as possible.

Kaiba was not fooled, but he was amused as always by her evasive attempts that inevitably ended in failure.

"How much did he offer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He captured her hand and her heart all but stopped at his electric touch.

"You're a very poor liar, Ari," he warned.

When she discreetly tried to free her hand, his grip tightened.

"How much did he offer," Seto demanded again.

"He didn't," she said.

"Maybe he didn't give you numbers, but he offered something."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, so why are you afraid to tell me?"

Her eyes flashed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

He smiled knowingly. "Then why are you trembling?"

Ari closed her eyes and struggled to tap into a reserve of calm, anger, anything. Strong fingers caressed her wrist and she clenched her jaw in an effort to retain her fragile composure.

"Your pulse is racing," Seto observed. "How far do you think your pathetic lies will take you? You can't hide anything from me, Ari."

_Last straw!_ She fiercely pulled her hand away, the force of sudden release slamming her hard against the door. She swore, eyes brimming with restrained tears.

His expression was grim. "You did it to yourself."

Ari glanced away, hugging her bruised shoulder. _Curse you._

* * *

I would like to take a second to thank those who have been following my story, but not reviewing. You know who you are. *wink* I just didn't want you guys to feel left out.


	8. A Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

A Way Out

Chapter 8

"It wouldn't hurt you to be nice once in a while!"

Seto looked up at a very angry Mokuba planted in front of his desk. Feet apart and arms crossed, the younger Kaiba was primed for a battle of wills.

"What are you talking about," Seto frowned.

"Ari. She's in her office pounding on that computer and she wouldn't even talk to me! What did you do, Seto?"

_Pounding on the computer? So she's finally decided to continue her work, and I have a fair idea what that work is now._

"Why do you always assume it's my fault," he replied unperturbed.

"Because it usually is."

Seto smirked and turned back to his laptop. "She's angry because she is withholding valuable information and last night I called her on it."

Mokuba's expression immediately changed. "You think she's going to betray Kaiba Corp?"

"I hope she isn't that foolish," _but I have a feeling she is._ "Since when is it necessary for me to be 'nice' to my employees anyway," he demanded.

Mokuba turned away. "I didn't know she was 'just an employee' to you."

Seto's eyes widened for a moment as he stared after his little brother. _She __**is**__ just another employee_, he told himself. Diving back into his work, he couldn't shake a distracting voice in the back of his mind calling him a liar.

_Acquisition, Omaka had called her. Perhaps that word is a better designation than 'employee'. Ari Nieche has so much more to offer than the average employee. I wonder what made her change her mind. Why did she decide to resume her work now, of all times?_

* * *

Ari stretched her arms above her head with a sigh. Glancing at the clock, she blinked at how much time had passed.

_I didn't eat lunch. He'll be furious if he finds out. _Ari sat up straight and frowned. _I can't believe I let him govern my eating habits. Still, I am hungry and it is almost two._

She locked down her computer and pocketed the disc she had been working with.

"Nina, I'm going out for lunch, in case anyone wonders," _like Kaiba_, she added in her head and the secretary nodded.

She couldn't understand how Kaiba could stand being inside all the time, especially on days like this. The breeze was gentle, the sun warm. She got a deli sandwich and enjoyed it in the park, allowing the peaceful afternoon to ease her tension.

"Ari Nieche?" a lilting voice asked and Ari glanced up at the young man standing behind her bench. He had to be in his early 20's, but she couldn't be sure.

"I work for Omaka," he explained cheerfully. "May I sit with you?"

Ari was confused by his polite demeanor. "Uh, sure."

"Thank you. My name is Matzu. Mr. Omaka asked me to represent him, to protect you from suspicion if you are closely watched."

"Omaka" and "protect" were words that did not belong in the same sentence, but Matzu seemed pleasant enough. One could hardly feel threatened by the clean features and calm watchful eyes.

"What do you do for Omaka?" she asked.

"Whatever he tells me to do," Matzu shrugged with a lopsided smile, strands of black hair trailing across his forehead with the action.

_Cute, _she thought absently_, but he's no Kaiba._ "So how can I be certain you work for him?"

"Oh yes, of course." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. "A letter of representation."

Ari scanned the letter and had to admire Omaka's efficiency in preparation. He was almost as good as Kaiba. Almost. Kaiba seemed to have a sixth sense in anticipating another's actions, perhaps a gift born from his skill in duel monsters.

"So what does he want?"

Matzu gazed about with wary eyes. "His ultimate purchase will be the finished product of Nihm, at a negotiable price of course. Until then, bits of information on Kaiba Corp's research will be amply rewarded."

Ari bit her lip thoughtfully. _Corporate sabotage? That was how the creep destroyed Nihm._

"I will put on the table only what is mine," she said firmly.

Matzu studied her curiously. "If you hate Seto Kaiba so much, why stay loyal to him? This is your chance to take him down, to be free."

_Yeah, why? Because even he doesn't deserve that, and I won't stoop to Omaka's level even if it means my freedom. Well, maybe… No I can't. He did save my life after all, and to betray Kaiba is to betray Mokuba. I can't do that. But what is mine, is mine._

"Tell him I can keep him on equal ground. I will sell him pieces of the program as it is developed, 5000 per disc. Of course, there will be patent royalties later."

"I will relay your offer, though I can't be sure if he will be pleased."

"That's my offer," she said as she stood. "I have to get back to work now."

Matzu watched her for a moment before reaching for his cell.

"5000 per disc, plus royalties?" Omaka laughed on the other end. "Maybe we should humor her for now, the poor innocent kid."

"You didn't tell me she was so cute," Matzu murmured.

Omaka grinned. "The more we take, the more it will provoke Kaiba. Do what you want, but I want the merchandise in the end."

Matzu's grin was a mirror image as he stared off to where Ari had disappeared. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Ms Nieche," the receptionist on the street level of Kaiba Corp called her attention as soon as she walked in the door. "Mr. Kaiba left a message for you to speak with him when you returned."

"Oh, okay," Ari said and walked to the elevator. _What does he want now?_

Reaching inside her jacket, she pulled out the disc of her morning's work; level setting one, complete. There would be seven layers to complete the program's function, at least in theory. Sometimes adjustments were required once the software command program is linked with the hardware. It was all laid out in her head, waiting all of two years now to be put into action. Kaska's death had shut it down completely.

How Omaka knew about what resided only in her head continued to puzzle her. His offer for buyout included procurement of all previous and future creations she may develop, in a word, her.

To sell to Kaiba, she would have had to relinquish a very necessary piece of the puzzle. Knowing men like Kaiba, he would have quickly figured out where the other pieces were and she would have ended up exactly where she was.

_I can keep him off my back with these bread crumbs, all the while gathering escape money from what I sell to Omaka. When the time is right, I will leave the country and get as far from Seto Kaiba and Joko Omaka as possible. Maybe I will finally have the life Kaska wanted for me._

The elevator jolted her out of her thoughts and she stepped out. Kaiba's secretary smiled thinly. "He's expecting you."

Ari knocked softly on the door and stepped in. Kaiba looked up at her entrance, but quickly returned his gaze to the conference call he was taking.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," he spoke with distinct displeasure.

Ari immediately tuned out the conversation as a stuttering voice tried to offer plausible excuses to a man who didn't accept excuses. She allowed her gaze to wander over the spacious office, neat and pristine just like its occupant.

A bookcase furnished one wall with business books she would never read. What stood out most was a picture of Mokuba running towards the camera with his arms wide open as if he were about to hug the photographer.

Ari couldn't help smiling. _If nothing else, Kaiba has made certain his little brother is happy. That adds up to something, doesn't it? What's wrong with you! A half hour ago you were plotting his corporate demise, plotting with a man you hate to earn your freedom. Now you're trying to attribute humanity to your captor?_

The smile faded. _Well, I can't deny he is a good brother to Mokuba and anyone who determines to make that child happy has a sparkle of something good in him._

It had been a good three minutes since Seto ended the call and Ari was still lost in her own thoughts. Some of them must have been pleasant, judging from her smile. He was curious what thoughts she entertained as she stared at Mokuba's picture. When her smile faded, he was startled by the surged of disappointment that swept through him.

Suddenly she broke from the picture and their eyes locked. Inner conflict battled for precedence in her pale eyes.

_What troubles you so much? What are you hiding from me? _"Your secretary said you went out for lunch, at two."

"I was busy and forgot to eat," she explained.

His penetrating eyes narrowed and looked her over out of habit, checking for signs of weight loss that were not there. She looked well, in fact better than well. Each day seemed to award her a healthier glow. _Is it just me or is she getting prettier too?_

"You wanted to see me," she reminded him, speaking softly as she noted the tension in his forehead. It was faint, but she could tell his mood was bordering on the irritable.

"I have decided you will accompany me to several negotiations. You seem to have a," he paused in search for the right word, "softening effect on people. They let their guard down and seem willing to talk when you are present."

She silently wondered if he fell anywhere near that category.

"Your presence will expedite negotiations and save me precious time."

_Catch more flies with honey. Trying a new angle, Kaiba? No, just using every weapon at your disposal_. Ari winced at her own thoughts, realizing she was beginning to see herself as nothing more than property.

Kaiba waited for a moment, but she didn't respond. _No argument today?_

"Well?" he demanded sharply and her eyes widened as if she had been pulled back from another world.

"Okay," she returned meekly. _Whatever you want, for now._

Seto frowned. "Here," he set something before him on his desk and she stepped forward to see a cell phone…and a credit card.

"The card is for business expenses you may incur on our ventures."

"Ventures? As in leaving Domino City?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

She stared at the card in her hand to avoid his gaze. _Leaving the city, no. Leaving the city with you…yes. This will make it difficult to pass my work off to Omaka. Kaiba will be keeping a vigilant eye on me. _

"What about my work?" she asked.

Seto arched a brow. "Mokuba did mention something about that. Did you tire of drawing caricatures?"

Ari glared at him. "You don't deserve this," she said, tossing the disc at him. He caught it deftly with one hand.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked.

Ari pocketed the credit card and picked up the cell. "It's not," she said, turning away. Memory of the last time she tried to leave without dismissal flashed through her mind, but she was emboldened by fresh anger.

"Ari."

Her blood chilled and her feet froze. Hesitantly, she peaked over her shoulder.

"How's your arm," he asked and she frowned to hide her surprise.

"Never better," she lied. She still had a tender bruise where she banged it against the limo door.

"Good. You may go."

Long after she left, he twirled the jewel disc case in his fingers. _All too willing to part with a piece of the puzzle. What are you up to now?_


	9. Fire in Ice

A/N- I will admit that I know virtually nothing about the geography of Japan and I picked the city/town of Honshu for this setting simply because my calendar has a picture of Mount Fuji on it, which is in Honshu and TADA! A Japanese City! I love my calendar. *hugs calendar*

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Fire in Ice

Chapter 9

"Stop fidgeting," Seto snapped and the young woman froze like a living photograph. Her tension was tangible and making him edgy.

"I've never flown before," she murmured, not sure if he even cared.

"Never?" he said unexpectedly. "Not even in Ashine's helicopter?"

She shook her head, knowing the action made her look childish. Indeed, they were an unusual pair to observe. In contrast to his stiff business-like appearance and frosty air, she was a warm, fluttery creature. Her white cotton dress with yellow flowers made her look as innocent as everyone thought her. Kaiba rather liked the choice because it was this very nature of hers that drew people to her. _Now if she would just stop fidgeting!_

He clamped his hand down on her tapping fingers and she fairly jumped. There was no describing the anxiety in her pale eyes.

"Just relax. We'll be there before you know it."

"I can't—."

"Close your eyes."

She stared at him uncertainly and he could feel her hand tense beneath his.

"Ari, close your eyes," he ordered more sternly.

She waged a silent war within herself and gave in. With a shaky breath, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Seto smiled to himself and turned his attention back to his laptop for a few minutes before the pilot announced their departure.

As the private jet lurched forward, Ari suddenly clenched his hand. Kaiba winced slightly. _It better not be like this every time._

Her hold relaxed slightly and he slid his fingers down to encircle her wrist. Her pulse was racing, yet outwardly she appeared relatively calm. As if it were natural to do so, his thumb started tracing a circular pattern on the back of her wrist.

The jet gently lifted off the ground and the minutes passed as Ari finally started to relax. She kept her eyes closed as Kaiba had ordered, concentrating on the disturbingly calming effect his touch was having on her. It didn't make any sense to her, and yet….

Seto glanced at her serene face and was relieved to see she had dozed off. _Well, how about that._ Gently releasing her wrist, he rebooted his laptop and tried to ignore the fact that she would be furious when they arrived in Honshu.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you were meeting with Sain Fiber-optics," she growled.

"Must have slipped my mind," Kaiba returned. "Now be a good little girl and smile."

Her malicious retort died on her lips as they were greeted by Nio Sain.

"Such a shame, Nihm falling apart as it did," Sain smiled at her, not even trying to hide his delight. "I'm surprised to see you working for Kaiba Corp now."

"Me too," she returned with a flawless smile.

"Let's get this over with," Kaiba grumbled sternly.

"Of course. This way, please."

As expected, Nio Sain could not help boasting about his company's accomplishments and recent developments with Ari Nieche present. Kaiba watched her reactions intensely. Either Sain's boasts were beginning to roll off her shoulders, or they were no longer reaching her.

_Why would they, if she has something better,_ Kaiba thought grimly. In any case, Sain made the fatal mistake of revealing too much and found himself agreeing to an astonishingly low bid.

"That was most profitable," Seto spoke with satisfaction when they left the building.

Ari nodded mutely, seething inside. Knowing Sain couldn't come near Nihm's latest unreleased development was comforting enough, but when he started hitting on Kaska Ashine's inferior productions she had to suppress the urge to scratch his eyes out. If Kaiba hadn't been standing beside her, she probably would have. Even now, she could not stand for strikes against Kaska. It was a sore spot.

"They have nothing on Nihm," Kaiba spoke suddenly and she looked up to find him regarding her in a most peculiar way.

"What do you mean?"

"Quality," he said simply, opening the limo door for her. "I have some other business to attend to. The driver will take you back to the hotel, or wherever you wish."

_Is he being…sympathetic? I get the feeling he wasn't really talking about Nihm just now, but why?_

"Okay."

Seto watched the limo drive off. _What was it Sain said that changed her?_ She had been indifferent at first, and then suddenly disturbed, even pained. It shined only in her eyes, but she couldn't hide it from him. Her expressions were easy to read now and soon everything about her would be exposed. It was a moment he impatiently anticipated.

* * *

Ari wandered aimlessly along the boulevard, seeing and not seeing the articles displayed in the windows. A part of her was still furious with Kaiba not telling her they were meeting with Sain Fiber-optics, but it was hard to remain angry when he demonstrated a little kindness. It was almost as if he had figured out just how to disarm her. If he had, she was in a whole lot of trouble.

She bought herself a bagel and coffee with the credit card Kaiba had given her for such things, laughing to herself about how ironic it was to charge $4.15 on a card backed by billions. Sitting in the afternoon sun leisurely watching passersby eased her tension considerably. _I guess he can be nice when he gets his way. I like it… when he's nice._

"Ari? Ari, is that really you?"

"Matzu?" she stood up surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed softly and she felt the last threads of melancholy dissipate.

"I'm visiting my sister. Why are you here? I thought Seto Kaiba kept you on a tight leash."

She winced at the depiction. "I'm here with him, well, I came with him. He had some other business to attend to so…."

"So you're taking in the sights?"

Ari smiled. "Exactly."

"Would you care for some company? I know this area well and can give you quite a tour."

"That would be great!"

* * *

The sun was fading into flaming brilliance when Matzu walked Ari back to the hotel. Her laughter was sweet and unhindered, carrying all the way up to the open balcony door where sharp blue eyes watched with growing fire.

"I had fun, Matzu. Thank you," she spoke.

"It was my pleasure, Ari. It's a shame so many people want to keep you locked away. You deserve more than that," he replied earnestly.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, thank you again," she said and turned from him.

"Ari," he captured her hand and drew her back. "I mean it."

"Please—."

"Hey." He gently tilted her chin up and smiled into her wary eyes. "You deserve better."

It was her first kiss, gentle and kind. How could she know then it would induce a rage she was ill-equipped to defend against?

* * *

He despised the brilliance in her eyes, because someone else put it there.

"What did you do this afternoon," he asked, watching from the doorway adjoining their rooms.

"I took in some of the sights," she said, setting a small gray bag on her bed. "And I got Mokuba something."

Ari failed to notice his livid expression as she unbuttoned her white lace sweater jacket and laid it on the bed next to the bag. _Mokuba is going to love this little hat. He will look so cute in it._

A startled cry tore from her throat as strong hands spun her around.

"Is that what you call it?" he demanded harshly.

"What are you talking about?" she gasped. His usually cool eyes flamed and burned through her. "Let me go!"

She desperately tried to wrench herself from his unbreakable grasp, crying out when his steel fingers dug firmly into her arms.

The savage light in his eyes flickered. "Who is he," he demanded.

"Just a friend!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"He's just a friend, I swear!" she cried. "Please!"

Seto glared into her wide eyes, the brilliance of carefree joy replaced with sheer terror. _I put that there, that fear, and behind it…._

"You're lying," he growled softly and her breath quickened a shade, confirming his suspicion.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No."

Kaiba twisted her arm behind her back and she gasped in anticipation of the piercing pain that did not come. His touch was burning and immovable, but careful.

_He doesn't mean to hurt me,_ she realized. _Then why…why…_ Ari became acutely aware of her compromising position, so close to him she could feel the simmering heat of his body.

_Her eyes tell so much_, he thought absently as she stared at him pleadingly_. It would take little effort to break her slender body to pieces_. He pulled her closer and those tell-tale eyes flared with deeper panic.

"I will ask you one more time," he spoke deliberately through clenched teeth.

"I met him in Domino and we are just friends," she whispered.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You didn't look like just friends a few minutes ago."

_He saw that? Is he—?_

"You're jealous?" she asked without thinking.

Seto laughed in her face. "You poor gullible child! Do you really believe he's being honest with you? That any of them are honest with you? They only want what belongs to me!"

He wound his fingers in her thick hair and jerked her head back, locking his stare with hers. "Did he promise you freedom?"

She placed her free hand against his chest in an effort to push him away before his fury consumed her. "I don't belong to you!" she insisted.

He chuckled cruelly and pushed her away from him. She stumbled, sitting down hard on the bed as it caught her behind the knees.

"If you actually believe that, I dare you to try and leave. I promise you will never see the light of day again," he snapped.

Ari stared in stricken horror as he turned from her and slammed the partition door. Unrestrained tears sprung to her eyes and blurred her vision. Burying her face in a pillow, she sobbed helplessly knowing he meant every word, every threat. She would never be free of Seto Kaiba.


	10. The Secret of Nihm

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, Yami Yugi would actually follow through on one of his threats. "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Oh come on! Use that pharaoh power and zap the guy for crying out loud! Ahem. Sorry.

I know it's a play on a movie title, but for the lack of any better chapter title…

The Secret of Nihm

Chapter 10

"What is this?" he muttered, eyes trailing over the data script. At first glance, one saw a typical holographic support program. He had written many in an effort to fine tune the dueling arenas at Kaiba Land as well as his portable dueling discs.

His first thought had been why something so rudimentary was so important to Ari Nieche. She had fought both him and Omaka tooth and nail to keep this programming to herself. Yesterday she delivered level setting four to him and now the changes were becoming clear.

At first he thought he was seeing minor glitches in the individual layers, but when the four were placed on top of each other as would be done in the finish program, it was clear the glitches were intentional.

_What is she writing? It's hard to tell with only four layers, but she is definitely leaning towards something no one has ever done before._

He reached for the intercom. "Marie, have Ms Nieche report to my office."

_If this is what you've been hiding from me, Ari, I am definitely intrigued. Why were you hiding in the depths of a fiber-optics company when you can write programs of this magnitude?_

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," his secretary's voice suddenly spoke over the intercom. "I'm afraid Ms Nieche is not in the building."

Seto glanced at his watch. _Three in the afternoon? Where would she be? _"Connect me to her secretary," he demanded.

"Ms Nieche's office," an indifferent voice soon replied.

"Where is she," Kaiba demanded.

"She didn't say, Mr. Kaiba. I assume she was meeting with someone as she took her laptop with her."

"What?" He slammed his fist viciously on the desk. _I warned her! Ever since Honshu, she has been submissive and compliant. Apparently it wasn't enough. I never should have assumed I had her secured. _

He punched in a number on his phone. _When I get my hands on her, I'll make her rue the day she met me!_

* * *

Ari wasn't paying much attention to what she was writing. The numbers and codes flowed from her fingers without effort as her mind drifted on a plain of melancholic delusion. She tried her best to hide her spiritless bearing in Mokuba's presence. The boy was too intuitive and her sudden change in disposition would be hard to explain without admitting the truth.

Her confidence was stolen by the oppressive reality of Kaiba's words. There were no doubts in her mind he was ready and willing to carry out his threat, not to mention more than capable. Who would care about little Ari Nieche? No one. No one would even notice if anything happened to her.

Her fingers stilled and she looked up at the bright cloudless sky. _Kaska, I miss you so much. At least when you were alive, I still had someone. You never gave me what I really wanted or even needed, but you were always there._

With a sigh, she dropped her gaze to the computer sitting on her lap. _It's foolish of me to retain hope. I have twenty thousand dollars from Omaka, but now I wonder if any amount of money could get me out of Kaiba's reach. I'm an asset, property…he will never let me go. What will he do when he realizes this program is useless alone?_

A lilting musical tone disturbed her thoughts and she realized it originated from her jacket, which was sufficiently mashed between her and the cold concrete.

"I bet I know who it is," she murmured, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was a very pissed Seto Kaiba.

_I may regret this later_, she thought as a wicked notion seized her.

"Are you worried?" she asked innocently.

"Where are you," he demanded again and she could almost see those cold eyes flash.

"Gee, I didn't think you cared." She was enjoying this way too much, ignorant of the possible repercussions.

"Don't play games with me," he hissed and she was glad she wasn't anywhere near him.

_Okay, I've gone too far._ "Relax," She returned seriously. "I'm on the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes, so you can't be mad because technically, I didn't leave the building," she said quickly.

She heard him swear softly. Glancing up at the bright blue sky, she sighed. "Honestly Kaiba, if I was going to run away I would…," she faded off on the sharp awareness that she couldn't. To even mention she still entertained the thought to the man who held her chains was asking for punishment. "What do you want," she finished softly.

Kaiba was startled. He had forgotten. When he heard she was gone with the computer, everything else had faded to black.

"Why are you on the roof," he demanded instead of revealing his lapse in memory.

_The inquisition_, she thought grimly. "I needed a break from my cell-uh-office. To get a new perspective."

Seto frowned. _She's being evasive again_. "What kind of perspective are you getting on the roof?"

Ari looked out at the marvelous view of Domino City_. I wanted to feel free, even just for a moment_. "You wouldn't understand," she said quietly.

_Fair enough_, Kaiba decided, his anger sufficiently eased. "Come down to my office," he ordered having remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. "You have some explaining to do."

Ari stared at the dead phone. _What did I do now?_

She tried to contain her anxiety. His temper had cooled, but she had been deceived before into a false sense of security. Each time the demanding power of his gaze fell upon her she could feel restrictive warmth where he once grasped her arms in violent rage. She despised the debilitating influence, but was unable to erase the permanent impression he had forced upon her.

His secretary barely glanced her way as she let herself into his office, hugging her laptop to her chest as if its synthetic capacity might lend her strength. She was pleasantly surprised to find Kaiba's eyes genuinely calm, which effected immeasurable relief.

"I want you to explain this to me," he said, turning his laptop towards her.

"The program?" she asked in surprise. "It's pretty basic."

"I can see that," he returned as he observed her apprehension diminish_. I swear sometimes she must think I'm going to eat her alive. Not that I couldn't…. _"I've noticed the glitches before, but now they are stacking up. They're intentional, aren't they?"

"Central to the programming," she admitted.

Seto leaned back in his chair and scrutinized her thoughtfully. "What are you intending to accomplish that no one else has?"

Ari smiled hesitantly_. I suppose I always did want to know what the great Seto Kaiba would think of this._ "The intention of upgrading holograms and holo-dueling is in hopes of erasing the boundary between virtual reality and reality."

His bright eyes widened slightly. "Is that what this is? You've managed to solidifiy the energy emissions?"

"In theory, but it's untested. With three more layers of programming to complete, there is potential for unprecedented obstacles."

"Of course. No one has pursued an upgrade of this magnitude because the hardware necessary to contain such energy has yet to be invented—," he faded off as he stared at her. Ari's gaze had drifted to stare at the floor beneath her feet.

_Could it be? _"That's what Omaka was after," he said suddenly. "Nihm developed a fiber-optic cable that could."

"Everyone would want the upgrade," Ari spoke softly, "and we would have the only hardware that could sustain it."

"Seize the market. Brilliant," Kaiba admitted. "Where is it?"

Ari focused sharply on her shoes. "I don't have it," she whispered.

_If she thinks she can lie to me now, she's in for a harsh reality check._ "Ari!" he spoke sharply and her head snapped up.

"I don't have it!" she repeated firmly.

His cold eyes narrowed. "How could you lose something so valuable?"

"The prototype disappeared shortly before Kaska died," she said flatly.

_The program is useless without the fiber-optic cable, surely she knows that. The whole scheme revolves around that piece of hardware. I can see why she fought so hard to keep it for herself. Success would secure the market for decades._ Something else troubled him.

"Why do you call him that?"

She was snapped out of her glare. "What?"

"You always call Ashine by his given name."

"Oh," she said and nothing more.

"You never did tell me why he left his company to an infantile like you."

A spark flickered in her eyes, a shadow of the spirit she sported before he had inflicted terror into her. "Are we done?" she demanded.

Blue eyes glittered. "For now."

* * *

"There is a call for you on line one, Ms Nieche," her secretary announced the minute she stepped off the elevator.

"A call?" _Who would be calling me? Well, it will be a nice diversion from Kaiba's interrogation._

"Hello," she said as she fell into her chair.

"Ari? It's Lil."

She sat up straight. "Lil? Why are you whispering?"

"Meet me at Yin's coffee shop in ten minutes," she said and the line went dead.

"Lil?" Ari tapped the phone and then hung up. _What was that? She sounded scared._

Without a second thought, she grabbed her jacket. "Nina, I'll be back in ten minutes," she shouted over her shoulder.

Lil was a shadow of the woman Ari had worked with, nervous and jittery. She wouldn't even look at Ari as they stood in line at the coffee shop.

"I'm being watched," Lil said suddenly over her shoulder.

Ari peaked over her shoulder and realized Lil wasn't kidding.

"Is he treating you okay?"

"What?"

"Kaiba. Does he…does he hurt you?"

Ari was shocked and looked down to hide it from whoever may be watching. "Do you mean Omaka has been—."

"You were wise to not sell yourself to him," Lil whispered. "I was a fool to believe the things he offered me."

"What are you saying?"

"I didn't want to betray you, Ari," a tear rolled down the woman's cheek even as she stared into the pastry display. "I was in love and he needed my help. Please forgive me."

Ari closed her eyes_. So that's how he knew about the holo-program upgrade and the fiber-optic cable._ "I forgive you," she whispered as it dawned on her the nightmare her friend must be living.

"I know he never said it, but Kaska loved you," Lil said, stepping up to the counter. "A regular coffee and one of those bear claws."

Ari had so many questions. "Why, Lil—."

"He knew Nihm would fall quickly after he died," she interrupted, counting out her money carefully. "He asked me to keep this safe for you. I'm so sorry, Ari."

She turned away and walked out of the coffee shop as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. Ari stared after her in shock. "Lil—."

"You gonna order, lady?"

Ari turned back towards the man and glanced down at the counter. A tiny key lay on the edge. She quickly swiped it up, knowing from the warmth of the metal it had been left by her friend.

"Cappuccino, please."


	11. So Close, So Far

A/N- I find it so amusing that so many of you are racking your brains trying to figure out who Kaska Ashine is, and I'm not gonna tell you! Don't panic! Don't panic! I mean I'm not gonna tell you yet! Sheesh. I never meant for it to be all that important anyway, it's just important to Ari.

Disclaimer: I want to know who decided we have to write these. Do they seriously think that anyone who actually owned one of these animes would be writing fanfiction?

So Close, So Far

Chapter 11

_I'm dead. I am so dead._

Ari stared at the contents of the safety deposit box with mixed shock, elation, and fear. _Why? Why are you doing this to me now? I was better off not knowing!_

With a shaky hand, she closed the box. _It was one thing selling __**useless**__ data to Omaka. He had no idea the prototype cable was forfeit at the time. Even Kaiba may have admired fleecing the man for a valueless program. But this changes everything and I can't hide anything from Kaiba. At least before I wasn't lying, but now…._

Her hands balled into fists. _Take it and run. Just take it and run. On the black market you could fetch…he'll find me. No matter where I go, he will find me. I'll just have to bide my time, forget that this exists, until Kaiba makes a mistake._

_Kaiba doesn't make mistakes, you idiot!_

Ari glared at the box with limitless frustration. _If ever you screwed up before, Kaska, this is the mother of all screw ups and you aren't even here to see it!_

Collecting the box, she stepped out of the private room and returned it to the security guard. He replaced the box and returned the key to her.

"Thank you," she murmured. Staring at the tiny key that twisted her life into a warped nightmare, she sighed. _If I could just make you disappear—._

Instead she bought a bargain necklace and replaced the glass pendant with the deposit key. The metal felt cold against the skin beneath her sweater, a chilling reminder of the thin line she was walking.

_So Lil sold me out. For love, she said. I can see she is reaping in full the consequences of her decision. What is this love that would manipulate her loyalties? Can anyone really love a man that much, and a man like Omaka? I guess there is someone for everyone after all._

_But she kept the prototype secret all this time, even from the man she loved, for Kaska and me._ Ari's steps halted. "Thank you, Lil."

* * *

Holograms as substantial as a human body! It would revolutionize the gaming industry and firmly establish the name of Kaiba Corp in the industrial history books for all time. Kaiba grinned. _My little pet has proven far more worthwhile than expected, even if there are some snags in her strategy. Ari may not have the actual prototype of the necessary fiber-optic cable, but I have a feeling there is more she is not revealing about her abilities._

_Why else would a remarkable programmer like her be so significant to a hardware company unless her holo-upgrade and the prototype cable had been developed inseparably?_

He had considered questioning her on this until that spark of defiance showed itself. Pressuring her would only ignite the stubborn spirit he had grown to admire. Too much pressure would smother it. He liked her better for her stubborn nature even if she did test his patience, just so long as she remembered her place. Breaking that spirit would render her useless; like a prey losing its will to run, a predator its will to hunt.

_What will become of Ari Nieche when she has no more secrets to hide?_

Seto glanced out the window of the limo as it drove past the park. "Stop the car!" he yelled suddenly and his startled driver slammed on the brakes.

"Sir?" the man asked curiously.

Kaiba rolled down his window and stared across the street with narrowed eyes. _Foolish girl!_

* * *

"Omaka isn't going to like this," Matzu spoke quietly as he stared at her. Ari's demeanor had changed notably since he ran into her in Honshu. Since then she had provided levels three and four to her program, but had successfully and intentionally avoided any conversation regarding the moment they had shared.

"Why the change of heart?"

_Is it really the heart that changes?_ Ari pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the colored leaves drifting across the walk beneath the bench. Autumn had seized the city in full splendor.

"Things happen," she said simply. "I won't be changing my mind. We have no need to continue our arrangement."

"I'll tell him," Matzu agreed.

"Thank you."

"What about us?"

Ari stood. "I need to go."

His fingers snaked around her wrist and pulled her back down. "You've been avoiding this long enough. Ari, I care for you."

She turned away, her gaze drifting across the grass to the cars parked along the street. There was a limo….

"Ari, look at me," Matzu demanded. Catching her chin, he forced her face towards him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she said, pushing his hand away.

"Dear child," Matzu smiled. "I saw the glory in your eyes that day. You can't tell me it was nothing."

"Don't call me a child," she said. _Seto calls me that when he's teasing me._

He chuckled. "Of course, but you are a child, aren't you? You've never been in love before, have you?"

"Are we done?" she demanded.

His quiet eyes narrowed. "So he does own you."

Ari leaped up suddenly, nearly wrenching her hand free, but he moved with her.

_You're not getting away so easily!_ Matzu pulled harshly and she stumbled into his arms.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Shh! You're making a scene," he hissed and she froze.

"That's better," he replied when she stopped struggling. "From your reaction, I assume I am right. Kaiba owns you."

"I belong to no one," she insisted stubbornly. "Not even Kaiba."

"Prove it," he dared. "Show me you have the will to defy the mighty Seto Kaiba!"

_I don't have to prove anything!_ Those words were smothered by his kiss. Ari shoved him fiercely and he stumbled back in surprise. A stinging slap knocked him back another step and he shuffled to keep his feet.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" she cried. Turning on her heel, she ran.

"We're not through!" he called after her, rubbing his tender jaw. _We're not through by any means._

Tears clouded her eyes, but her feet knew the way home. She ran the whole way and collapsed, gasping painfully for breath, on her bed.

_Does everyone see me as property? Am I of no value to anyone except as chattel, to be used and traded, stolen and manipulated by whoever has the power? Only in death did even Kaska see me as something more._

_What is worse? That Matzu demanded I prove my freedom or the fact that I cannot?_

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked softly. Seto Kaiba had been staring out across the park for several minutes, a savage expression on his face.

"Drive," Kaiba said finally, his deep voice trembling with contained fury.

She had accused him of jealousy when he confronted her in Honshu, and he had laughed in her face. _To see her in the arms of that same man again…_ he clenched his fist. Numerous notions of punishments had filtered through his mind as he watched her, shattering with her own explosive strike.

Her reaction confused him. _Have I bridled her spirit so much that she would turn violently from the man she embraced so willingly before?_ The man had been enraged by her rejection and the no doubt painful slap. Seto chuckled. _That must have smarted, on the pride and the face. Little Ari Nieche should be desperate for a man's comfort and protection and she turned him down. Why?_

It was the why that would steal his sleep away.


	12. Consequence

A/N- There seemed to be a little confusion from the last chapter and I wanted to clear it up just in case. Yes, the fiber-optic cable prototype is in the safety deposit box, **still**. Ari did not remove it, but has the key. Omaka thought and still thinks that Ari has the prototype. He never knew Lil had it. Kaska Ashine was the one who put it in the safety deposit box before he died (he knew he was dying I don't know if I ever mentioned that) and gave the key to Lil to return to Ari when the time was right (meaning after Nihm fell). Kaiba thought Ari had the prototype until she told him otherwise…before Lil gave it to her. I think that covers it all. Everyone clear on that? Good. On with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh you would be watching this, not reading it.

Consequence

Chapter 12

Mokuba studied her with inquisitive eyes from his perch on the edge of her desk. Ari struggled to ignore the blue-violet gaze as she chipped away at a more complex layer of her programming, but Mokuba Kaiba was as hard to ignore as his brother, even if for different reasons.

"You've been acting really strange the last few days, Ari," Mokuba finally said. "You and Seto both."

Her fingers hovered hesitantly over the laptop. _Seto too? I haven't noticed. We haven't even crossed paths since—. _She started typing again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's what Seto said," Mokuba replied and her fingers halted again. "Did something happen between you two?"

Ari looked up at him with a slight smile. "I assure you, Mokuba. I have no idea what could be troubling your brother."

Mokuba's expression was very doubtful. "Are you sure you two didn't have an argument or something?"

_This is just like his inquisition after Honshu!_ She sighed. "Not that I'm aware of."

"You both just seem really preoccupied is all."

"We're busy people."

"Not like that, I mean, almost like daydreaming."

Ari raised a skeptical brow. "Daydreaming?"

Mokuba blushed. "Well, I don't know how to explain it. It just seems like you both have your heads in the clouds, and that it's not a pleasant place to be."

_Now __**that **__I can explain. I still don't know what to do about the prototype, and I get the feeling Omaka isn't going to let me withdraw from our 'agreement' so easily, especially after what Matzu said and did. But what would have Kaiba acting the same way?_

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I've had a lot on my mind, but I honestly don't know what is bugging your brother."

The boy's shoulders slumped with reluctant acceptance. "I don't know why he won't tell me. The only time he clams up so tight is when it's about you. That's why I assumed— well, whatever."

"I'm sure I would remember if I crossed your brother," she said softly_. About me? What could it possibly be? _"Did you say he started acting like this about the same time I did?"

"Yeah, that's why I thought you two had a fight, since you were both acting strange."

_He couldn't know, could he? Not about the prototype. Only Lil and I know about that. So what else…the park! Did he see me with Matzu at the park? If he did he would have confronted me, I'm certain of it especially after Honshu. _She shivered at the memory.

"You okay?"

"Sure, yeah. I think I just need a break."

Mokuba leaped off her desk. "Cool! I'm thinking burgers and fries. Seto is meeting a shipment so…."

"Sounds good, Moki," she smiled softly. "Let's go."

Mokuba prattled on in his delightfully cheerful way to ease Ari's mood as they strolled along the sidewalk.

_I envy Seto Kaiba. Take away his money and power, and he still has more than I ever will, in Mokuba_.

"Doesn't it bother you when he goes on these business trips?" she asked after awhile.

"If he knows he's going to be gone longer than one night, he takes me with him," Mokuba replied. "We have great security at the mansion and all, but I just don't like being alone."

"I know how you feel," she agreed, her eyes drifting down the sidewalk ahead of them. The burger shop was just beyond the two men walking towards them. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but something wasn't right….

"Mokuba," she said softly, her hand settling on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at her pale face.

Ari felt her stomach drop and instinctively pushed Mokuba behind her. "What do you want," she demanded as she eyed the two men advancing towards them.

"Just hand over the kid, lady, and you won't get hurt," the taller of the two said confidently. His slightly scarred face and crooked nose seemed to trigger warning within her long before he even spoke.

She edged away from them, pushing Mokuba who struggled to peak around her. "Just leave us alone, okay? We don't want any trouble."

Crooked nose grinned. "Too late."

Ari didn't know who struck her or how she missed seeing the action. Her head rang in three pitches to compound the intense fiery pain that blossomed across her cheek and enveloped her left eye just moments before she struck the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She heard Mokuba shriek and she bit down hard on her lip to force clarity. Her left eye refused to focus as her hand reached out across the cold concrete until it wrapped around something solid.

Mokuba kicked viciously but couldn't free himself from Crooked Nose's grip. "Let me go, you creep! My brother is going to tear you to pieces!"

Crooked Nose merely laughed as he opened the car door and tried to shove the kid in. Mokuba braced his feet against the doorframe, refusing to go easily.

"Iggo, get the car started," Crooked Nose ordered as he fought with the kid.

Mokuba opened his mouth to cut loose another ear-blasting scream when glass suddenly shattered over the man's head with a sickening, forceful crash. He dropped to his knees under the impact and Mokuba felt himself torn from the man's grip.

"Come on!" Ari shouted as she grabbed his hand and started running.

Mokuba looked up at her with wide startled eyes. "How—?"

Ari tossed the broken spout of the bottle away from her and glanced over her shoulder. Mokuba followed her gaze and saw the two men were in hot pursuit.

Ari swore softly. "I can't believe they would try this so close to Kaiba Corp!"

_That's it,_ Mokuba thought. "This way," he said, pulling her into an alley. "It's a short cut!"

Ari released his hand as he started to run faster. Her breath was already coming far too quick and her legs felt like jello. Through the incessant ringing in her head she heard pounding feet and felt a sudden weight crash into her. She let out a small cry when she hit the ground, her arms scrapping in an effort to protect her face.

"Get the kid!" someone shouted over her head.

"Ari!"

She looked up and focused on his terror stricken face. "Run!" she screamed. "Run, Mokuba!"

A figure blurred past her and the boy immediately turned and sprinted out of the alley.

"He won't get far," the man sitting on her back chuckled. "As for you," he wrenched her arm cruelly and pulled her to her feet.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her cry suddenly cut off as he grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"We were only supposed to take the kid," Crooked Nose growled and Ari focused on his dark hair slick with blood and speckled with glass. "But he didn't say I couldn't have some fun with you."

She struggled to pry his fingers from her throat and he merely laughed. "This _will_be fun," he said, pulling her towards him. "Maybe I'll knock some sense into you first," he decided as he suddenly slammed her against the wall again.

Her head knocked hard against the concrete building, scattering her senses for a moment.

"Tell me, did it work?" Crooked Nose asked with a grin.

Ari gasped for breath, unable to utter any other sound.

He pulled her towards him until she could taste his acid breath. "You didn't really think you could protect that kid, did you," he whispered. "Even as we speak, Iggo is giving that brat a good beating over the head. Say, maybe I should make you watch that, eh?"

Ari's pale eyes flashed feral and she struck with a vicious cry. Her nails dug deep and left four wicked gashes along the length of his cheek. He stumbled back in surprised pain before throwing her from him with violent force. Ari thought she would shatter as the wall embraced her and crumbled to her knees after impact.

"Leave her alone, you creep!" a furious voice rang out. "Hey, come back here!"

She couldn't distinguish between the sounds echoing through her head. _Footsteps... How many? Who?_

Someone grabbed her arms and she gasped as a more piercing pain ripped through her.

"Ari!"

She looked up towards the voice only to see the brightness of blue through her pain swirled vision. _Blue. Such… a nice…color,_ she thought as she fell into it.

* * *

Special thanks to all who are following my story and haven't reviewed for whatever reason. I hope you all are enjoying it.


	13. Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Savior 

Chapter 13

Seto Kaiba glanced at his watch in irritation. "Where is it," he demanded of the three security guards standing with him.

"They said they would be a little late due to traffic, Mr. Kaiba," Sojo reported. "I apologize for the delay, sir."

Kaiba gave him a searing look that said the apology meant nothing.

"Seto!" a familiar voice cut through the air and Kaiba turned to see Mokuba running flat out towards them. His cold eyes narrowed on the man in pursuit.

"Get him," Kaiba ordered angrily and two of his security guards immediately leaped into action. The unfortunate pursuer suddenly realized what he was running into and immediately turned and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"What happened," Kaiba demanded when Mokuba reached him.

"We have to hurry, Seto! They have Ari!" Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand.

"Sir!" Sojo stepped forward.

"You stay and wait for the shipment," Kaiba growled. "I'll take care of this."

It was hard to put a label on the feelings that seized him as he followed Mokuba to the alley. Cold hard rage was one of them when he saw the struggle the young woman was locked in. Whatever the attacker said to her hit a nerve and she struck viciously like a cornered cat, with a strength that surprised even him. In the blink of an eye, she was thrown forcefully against the wall and crumpled like paper.

"Leave her alone, you creep!" Mokuba shouted angrily and the man looked up startled.

"Hey, come back here!" Mokuba shrieked again as the coward turn and ran with maddening speed.

_You better run_, Kaiba thought darkly. _If I ever catch you— _his thoughts trailed off as he rushed into the alley.

Dropping to one knee he reached out and grabbed Ari's arms. Her painful cry seared through him.

"Ari!" he called into her disoriented world and she looked up, wide eyes unfocused. Recognition was absence, but something that could only be described as intense relief washed over her face before she collapsed against him.

"Is she going to be okay, Seto?" Mokuba asked anxiously, peering his shoulder.

"She's a strong woman," Seto reassured him as he gathered her limp body into his arms.

"I'll have Sojo call in the car," Mokuba said, already running ahead of his brother.

Kaiba's cradled the battered woman against him. _How could I let this happen? She was protecting Mokuba and instead…._

His thoughts scattered as a shaky hand gripped the edge of his coat. "Mo—," she struggled to whisper.

"Shh," Kaiba chastised. "He's fine."

"Moki," she muttered again and he realized she was too incoherent to understand his words. Her hand fastened securely on his coat much as a child would clutch their favored toy and she did not release him even when he climbed into the limo and ordered the driver to the hospital.

"She will be okay, won't she Seto?" Mokuba asked anxiously as he stared into her now passive face.

"Of course," Seto agreed.

Mokuba reached out and tentatively touched her forehead. "She saved my life, Seto, and she never thought twice about herself. This is my fault."

_No, no it isn't._

"Don't be stupid," Seto snapped and Mokuba looked up startled, his big eyes brimming with angry tears.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," he said immediately, gently. "I didn't mean to snap like that."

Mokuba nodded. "I understand, Seto." He looked down at Ari. "I know you blame yourself too."

_There's no one to blame. _"You're both stupid."

Both Kaibas glanced down at the unconscious woman.

"Did she just say something?" Mokuba asked in surprise as Ari still lay limp as a rag doll in his brother's arms.

"She must be coming around and I have a feeling she meant what she said, even if she doesn't know she said it," he spoke with wry humor.

"I hope so," Mokuba agreed. "I mean that she is coming around that is."

Kaiba chuckled softly knowing it was the only way to ease his little brother's tension. His own heart was taut with rage simmering on the boiling point. _Whoever was behind this attack is going to pay! No one can hurt my little brother and get away with it. No one can hurt her…._

* * *

Ari wasn't sure which was more disconcerting, waking up in breath-taking pain, or waking up in Seto Kaiba's arms. Her first notion, and it wasn't a very clear one, was that she couldn't let him hold her like that.

She put up a meek struggle, if it could even be called that, and was harshly scolded. In too much pain to argue, she accepted that perhaps she should gather her senses first. She felt like she had been hit by a car, but a second, clearer thought helped her understand that wasn't what really happened. At that disturbing moment, she realized she was clutching Kaiba's coat as if it meant her life.

From where her head rested against his shoulder, she had a perfect view of his stony expression. His blue eyes were flickering deadly fire, but the strong arms that cradled her were gentle and tender. Her muddled mind just couldn't make sense of it.

"She has a mild concussion, but no broken bones," a professionally indifferent voice broke through her ruminations.

Ari forced herself to look up at the doctor shining a small light into her eyes.

"You're a lucky woman," he said, "to come out without any severe injuries."

_No severe injuries! I feel like I was torn apart from the inside out!_

"You have a lot of internal bruising and your cheek is going to turn a few dark shades of the rainbow, but your pupils are responding well. I'll give you an anti-inflammatory to help with the pain and ease the swelling. Besides that, I suggest you go home, take a hot bath and go to bed."

Silence shrouded the emergency room when the doctor left and Ari stared down at her tennis shoes dangling above the ground. Throughout most of the examination he had talked as if she were not there, which gave her time to reflect on what brought her here in the first place.

_"We were only supposed to take the kid, but he didn't say I couldn't have some fun with you."_

Something about those words tormented her, as if whoever sent those thugs had known Mokuba would be with her. Of course they would never try to kidnap Mokuba Kaiba if he was with his brother, and no doubt people have seen her with the boy. It was all logical, but there was still something off about it.

"Where's Mokuba," she asked softly without glancing up from scrutinizing her shoes.

"I made him wait outside," Kaiba replied, his usual frosty voice having returned in full force with an extra edge of arctic ice.

Ari winced slightly. _He's angry with me because I almost cost him his brother, his most precious— no. Mokuba isn't a possession to Seto Kaiba, not like everything else. Not like me._

Seto watched her silently from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. It wasn't lost on him that she had regained full consciousness and was completely aware of her surroundings now, unlike her first waking moments when she actually thought she could struggle against him in her weakened state. Even in her irrational struggle, her hand remained fastened to his coat as if a part of her knew she was safe there.

She calmed greatly under the doctor's detailed scrutiny as unhindered awareness settled in. Whatever had been said, whatever had been done had shattered the composure she drew on in her moments of defense. All that remained, staring down at her shoes as if there was nothing else in the world to see, was a timid vulnerable child. The sight made his fury harder to contain.

Seeing her cringe at his words nearly made him snap.

"I'll send him in," he said suddenly and she looked up in time to see him disappear through the door.

A few minutes passed and Mokuba tentatively poked his head in.

"Ari!" his eyes brightened when he saw her sitting up and looking right back at him. She smiled with pained effort and his expression fell.

"Seto said you're going to be okay…."

"Come here, Mokuba," she spoke softly.

When he reached her, she pulled him into her arms, burying her face in his thick black hair. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.

He wrapped his short arms around her waist and she tried not to stiffen at the pain. "This is all my fault," he spoke tearfully.

"Shh, don't say that," she murmured, hugging him closer. "You're okay and that's all that matters."

Mokuba finally pulled back and looked up at her. "I'll make sure you'll be all right. You're going to stay with us for a little while."

"What?"

"Seto sent his secretary to your place to gather some of your stuff. He thinks those thugs might try something else and you'll be safer with us."

_Under lock and key_, she thought grimly. "I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice," Kaiba said flatly and she glanced up at him standing in the doorway, looking far too imposing for her to handle.

"Here you go, Ms Nieche," the doctor suddenly returned before anymore words could be exchanged. He handed her a small cup of water and opened the prescription bottle for her. "Take two of these twice a day for a week. Remember, a hot bath and lots of rest."

"Thank you." She downed the first dose and handed him the empty cup in exchange for the bottle.

"Let me help you, Ari," Mokuba eagerly offered as he put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled gratefully and leaned heavily on him to slide off the ER table. A slight grimace washed across her face, but thankfully Mokuba never saw it.

_I suppose I can't argue the point, _she thought as Mokuba led her through the hospital, refusing to let go of her hand for fear she may vanish into thin air. When they stepped outside it was a different story as the boy bounded down the steps to limo.

Ari stared at the steps with heartfelt resentment she could direct nowhere else, only half conscious of the chill that ripped through her. _Has it gotten colder? That's a lot of steps._

A tremor seized her when strong fingers grazed her shoulders. Kaiba ignored her reaction as he draped his coat over her shivering frame. Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her effortlessly down the steps to where Mokuba held the limo door open for them.

_Hey! This isn't right! He can't just—. I don't want—. Oh, forget it._ Ari subsided to his sudden, inexplicable protective nature. _Not that he would listen to my protests anyway, stealing me off to his manor so he can keep me under lock and key._

She tried to retain her indignation but found it had abandoned her. To be honest, there was nowhere else she would rather be after her horrifying experience than with the formidable Seto Kaiba, a fortress of strength when she had none.

As he held her close, she closed her eyes to the fatal truth. _If I'm with him, no one else can hurt me._

He had been ready to fend off her protests, but she made none. That was disappointing. Ari Nieche's spark was gone, she was defeated for the moment, and it was discouraging to see. The ride back to the mansion was strangely quiet, each dwelling on their own thoughts. Ari had curled into him for warmth and seemed quite content where she was, or resigned to the inevitable, with her eyes closed and breathing slow and easy.

_It's amazing what people can accept when the fight has been broken from them_, Seto thought as he gazed down at her. By no means was she asleep. Each time he shifted, even slightly, her body tensed then gradually relaxed as if she were forcing herself to accept what she could not change.

_Good girl, _Kaiba thought. _Good girl._


	14. Bend or Break

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Bend or Break

Chapter 14

_Thank heaven for painkillers_. Ari's eyes fluttered open to stare at the green silk canopy above her. Every muscle, every bone, every fiber of her being throbbed mercilessly. _Not a car. No, I was definitely hit by a freight train. Yeah, a freight train loaded with Sherman tanks…and porcupines. Sure, that explains it just about right._

She tried to relax with a sigh, but it came out as a pitiful whimper. Suddenly a hand materialized before her eyes holding a glass of water.

"Here, Ari," Mokuba's anxious voice reached her. "Take your medicine and you'll feel better."

With great effort, she turned her head to look at him. "How long have you been here?"

The boy was perched on the edge of her bed and smiled shyly. "A few hours. Seto left for work, but I promised I would keep a close eye on you. How are you feeling?"

"Ask me an hour after I take this painkiller," she murmured, struggling to sit up enough to wash it down without dumping water all over herself.

Mokuba took the glass back from her and set it on the nightstand. "Are you hungry? I'll have Rory fixed you some breakfast!" He didn't even wait for a reply, already he bouncing off the bed and out of the room.

Ari winced disagreeably as the bed shifted. _How did I get here? Oh. _

There had been moments before in her life when she had been terrified. When mother died and she was taken to live with a cold, empty stranger…when Kaska died and left a billion dollar company to her…the moment she realized all of his hard work and good will were slipping through her fingers like burning sand…starving nearly to death to protect the only thing that mattered to her now that all else was gone…and of course, Seto Kaiba.

Fear for herself, fear of failure—those things swallowed her frequently throughout life, but there had been nothing like the fear she had felt that day. Not only could she not protect herself, she could not protect Mokuba. It didn't really matter what happened to little Ari Nieche, but Mokuba….

_He must be furious with me. I almost cost him his little brother and nothing means more to Seto Kaiba than his little brother._ She shivered as she remembered his fierce expression in the hospital. If ever she had seen a man ready to kill—.

Her memories after that weren't so clear as the painkiller took effect. She remembered leaving the hospital, a chill dispelled by a gentle touch, and being cradled in warmth that made her feel safe beyond words.

Outside of that, she didn't even want to remember.

"Here we go!" Mokuba cheerfully entered the room balancing a silver tray with amazing skill. It took some doing, but Ari managed to sit up on her own without screaming. Mokuba eagerly fluffed her pillows and set the tray before her.

Her sensitive stomach moaned at the sight of so much food.

"Did you eat, Moki?"

"Sure, a little while ago."

"Well, I hope you're still hungry because there is no way I can eat all of this alone."

He didn't need a second invitation, being a growing boy and all, and climbed up on the bed to share her breakfast.

"Rory's good, isn't she? She makes the best waffles," Mokuba chattered as he buttered the toast and handed Ari a slice.

"You're going to spoil me," she replied with good humor and he laughed.

"I hope to try!"

Ari stared at him for a moment, memorizing every perfect feature. _What would I do if I lost you?_

"You okay?" Mokuba asked suddenly when he caught her staring.

"I was just thinking how glad I am you're safe."

He frowned sullenly. "I'm going to make it up to you, Ari. I swear!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was my fault this happened to you. I was the one they were after."

Ari reached out and tapped his chin. "We can't blame ourselves for things beyond our control. Besides, I should be thanking you."

"Huh?"

She smiled as cheerfully as possible. "You brought the cavalry."

Mokuba grinned ear to ear. "I sure did, didn't I. Don't you worry, Ari. Seto is going to find those guys and he'll make them pay. Nobody messes with the Kaiba family and gets away with it!"

_I know_, she thought somberly. _Boy, do I know._

* * *

_The mother of all bad days! _

Kaiba dumped his briefcase onto the table just inside the door and shrugged out of his coat. _Useless morons, every last one of them!_

Meetings end to end the entire afternoon and all Seto Kaiba could think about was the young woman laying in one of the mansion's guest rooms. His secretary suffered the brunt of his frustrations with a thin smile born from experience, but not everyone at Kaiba Corp knew how to take his vile moods. Nine had been fired before the morning had even faded (a personal record), including the two security guards who failed to capture one of Mokuba's kidnappers.

"Seto!" Mokuba bounded down the spiral staircase, hesitating when he saw his brother's scowl. "Uh, bad day?"

"Among other things," Seto growled. "How's your patient?"

"Sleeping." Mokuba followed his brother into the next room where Seto secured himself a glass of brandy.

"She slept most of the day too, but I made sure she ate just like you told me to."

"Hmm," Kaiba grumbled as he sunk in a sofa chair and savored the warm brandy. _That's better. _Within a few moments, he could feel his persistent headache begin to ease.

"I didn't think she had it in her," Mokuba said suddenly and Seto glanced up.

"What do you mean?"

Mokuba flopped onto an opposite sofa. "That guy hit her pretty hard across the face, knocked her to her knees, but when he was trying to shove me in the car she broke a bottle over his head so hard I thought she split his skull. She never thought twice about doing it." He faded off sullenly and pulled his knees up to his chin. "I hope we find that creep."

"We will," Seto reassured him. He understood Mokuba's amazement. It had been pretty startling to see her lash out at her attacker despite her defenseless position. Little Ari capable of such violence? Surprising indeed, even if her stubborn disposition wasn't enough to protect her from what followed.

His mind had plagued him with the vivid memory throughout the day, her slight body thrown viciously against the wall—.

The glass shattered suddenly in his hand and he stared at the shards in surprise.

"Whoa Seto, are you okay? I'll get Cora to clean that up. Don't move!"

His little brother scampered out of the room in search of the maid as Seto sat and stared at the broken glass. _She placed herself between Mokuba and danger without a second thought, in a way I'm certain no one has ever done for her. She protected him, knowing no one was protecting her. I feel like I…I failed her. It's my responsibility to protect what is mine!_

Pulling shards from his hand, he grimly wrapped a handkerchief around the injury. _Mokuba said she is sleeping…._

She was, like a weary child safe in the knowledge that the monsters under the bed could not reach her. Moonlight lit her face to reveal peaceful, drug induced slumber and for the first time that day Seto felt relieved. But the illusion of perfection was dispelled as his gaze alighted on the ugly bruise covering the left side of her delicate face. Pain seared him and he instinctively reached for her, but caught himself before the action could be completed.

Ari's long hair billowed about her on the pillow and he remembered how soft it had been tangled in his fingers, fear in her eyes….

He winced at the memory. _I may have been a __**little**__ jealous_, he decided. _She was too willing to give that man what he wanted and she fights me like she fought those kidnappers. Am I the same as them in her eyes?_

His eyes glittered passionately in the darkness. _It doesn't matter. She's mine and I will protect what is mine. I will not fail her again! _His fingers curled into angry fists as decision swept over and through him. Firm in determination, he turned from her bedside.

The door clicked shut softly behind him and silence enshrouded the room. A mere minute passed and a soft sigh of relief broke the stillness.

* * *

Ari hissed when her fingernails scraped over a particularly sensitive bruise. _At this rate, it's going to take me all day just to wash my hair!_

She took comfort in the fact that Mokuba was a very patient date. Since she slept most of the day and the day before, she had promised to read a book to him later. Seto wouldn't be back until very late, which left a disgruntled Mokuba vying for attention.

Dreadful fear overwhelmed her when she considered the yet to be interrogation she knew awaited her. Either by kindness or by the demands of work, he had left her to the ministrations of the younger Kaiba. _Definitely because of work_, she decided. _Kindness isn't in him._ Even as she thought it she felt shamed, remembering how tenderly he had held her as if she were made of the most expensive, most fragile china.

Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub, she willed her body to relax in the warmth. _I guess there are some benefits to being imprisoned here. I probably wouldn't have been able to get out of bed for days at home. Mokuba can be very motivational when he's jumping on you._

Soaking soothed her aching muscles and she finally found the strength to drag herself out of the cooling water. _I need to write Kaiba's secretary a thank you note_, she thought as she dressed in her violet silk pajamas. She took comfort in having some of her own things with her, kind of like how one feels when stuck in the hospital…yet another memory she didn't care to dwell on.

Running a comb through her hair leisurely, she subsided into staring at the stranger before her. The bruise on her cheek had turned greenish yellow. It wasn't becoming, but she knew it would fade in time and makeup could hide much of it till then. The haunting look in her pale eyes was more disturbing than the injury.

_I've seen that look before in the eyes of the defeated. Have I crossed that line? Chin up, girl! This is no time and no place to be weak!_

Fire flickered in her reflection and she smiled. _That's better! _She slipped the silver chain bearing the deposit key over her head and tucked it under her top. There was something strangely comforting in the way the metal settled against her chest. It filled her with a sense of power, fleeting, but enough.

"Wow!" Mokuba remarked with wide eyes when she stepped out of the bathroom. "You really clean up!"

"Hey!" she returned with feigned offense.

He grinned. "Seriously, you look better. More alive."

"So now you're saying I looked like a corpse before?"

His eyes widened. "Hey, no I didn't mean—."

Ari laughed at his serious expression. "I'm kidding, Moki!" Her laughter subsided with a sudden gasp and he ran up to her.

"You okay?"

"I just overdid it," she breathed and smiled reassuringly. "I guess laughing is out of the question for a while."

"That's a shame. I like your laugh."

"Charmer," she murmured as she limped past him and cautiously crawled into bed. He clambered up on the other side and propped a pillow against the headboard beside her.

"So what book did you decide on?" she asked as he settled himself.

"This one," he handed it to her with a grin.

Ari looked at the title with an arched brow. "Say, this is from the Chronicles of Narnia, isn't it?"

"I have the whole series but this is my favorite," he smiled. "Seto reads to me sometimes if he gets home before I go to bed."

Ari chuckled softly at the thought of Seto Kaiba reading anything remotely touching the fantasy genre. _Well, he does play duel monsters._

"Okay," she said, opening the book. Mokuba snuggled into her excitedly. "Chapter one."

* * *

Her fingers absently played with the sleeping boy's mass of black hair, her eyes riveted on the book in her hand.

_She looks happy_, he thought as he watched her from the shadow of the doorway. It was a rare moment to see, a slight wistful smile entertaining her lips. _I wonder if she smiles at what she reads or…. _Somehow he knew it had more to do with the child curled up against her. He was halfway into the room when she looked up startled, her smile vanishing like a ghost that had never been.

He held a warning finger to his lips and she glanced down at Mokuba. His head was pillowed on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist. He murmured softly in a pleasant dream and the wistful smile swept across Ari's lips again.

"We were reading," she whispered, looking up at Kaiba.

"He's supposed to go to bed at ten," he said, sitting on the side of the bed.

Mokuba's weight made it impossible to move away from him. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after midnight." He snatched the book from her hand and glanced at the title. "His favorite," he said with a chuckle. "He's read it at least fifteen times."

"I think it's interesting," she said, holding her hand out to receive it back.

Surprisingly, he surrendered it to her. "Didn't you read books as a child?"

"Not for leisure. My tutor said it was a waste of gray matter." She flipped back through the book to find her page and turn down the corner. "I was supposed to follow in my father's footsteps."

"I'm guessing you didn't."

Ari glanced up, realizing she had never seen him so relaxed before. "No," she answered honestly.

Seto stared at her with narrowing eyes and she suddenly wished she could vanish into the headboard.

"That looks pretty bad," he said as he suddenly reached for her.

It was an unconscious reflex, but there was no mistaking the fear that flashed through her eyes as she flinched away from him. His hand recoiled instantly at her reaction.

_No, I won't let her be like this!_

Ari's eyes were squeezed shut as she prepared herself for pain. Warm fingers tenderly cradled her chin and drew her attention back to him. It was tormenting, to stare into those distrustful eyes. _I will make them pay dearly for this_, he swore silently. His fingers lingered for a moment, then withdrew.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"I brought you something," he said and her expression suddenly turned curious.

"What?"

He handed her the sketchbook set she had not noticed he held.

"What's this for?"

"I want you to draw me a sketch of the man who attacked you."

Ari felt her stomach churn. "I can't do that."

"I've seen your drawings, Ari," he reminded her. "You've got the talent."

She blushed as she remembered the caricatures of devil Kaiba. "I'll agree the likeness was uncanny, but those were just doodles. I don't think I can—."

"You can and you will," he said, the hardened edge of command back in his voice. "Tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"Mmm… Seto?" Mokuba murmured, opening one sleepy eye.

"Hey, little brother," Seto smiled warmly. "I think you should let Ari get some sleep, don't you?"

Mokuba rubbed at his eyes. "But I'm comfortable…."

Seto chuckled as he reached for him. Mokuba reluctantly relinquished his warm pillow and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"G-night, Ari," Mokuba murmured over Seto's shoulder.

"Goodnight," she returned softly before Kaiba closed the door and she was alone. Within seconds she was missing the warmth of Mokuba's presence. As tired as she felt, she wasn't sure she could sleep now.

In his subtle irrefutable way, Kaiba had reminded her of her place. Bend to his will, or break. She sunk into the pillows and wondered how much she would bend before she broke.


	15. Quiet Deceptions

A/N- In this chapter I make some references to the Blue Eyes White Dragon and I am aware of Kaiba's past connections to it to some degree, but my story doesn't run along those lines so I make no mention about it in case some of you get to thinking "that's not why he likes it blah blah blah." I basically had him answer as I perceived he might.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine, obviously, or I would know how to spell Gozoburo…or is it Gozuburo? Also, Ari quotes John Keats regarding the steadfast star, also obviously not mine.

Quiet Deceptions

Chapter 15

_It's so cold. Colder than ice, colder than emptiness, painfully cold! _

Looking up, she saw herself trapped in his malevolent stare.

"Stay away!" she cried.

His devilish laughter sizzled down her spine, numbing her nerves. "Where will you go now? No one can protect you from me!"

"Just stay away!" she cried fearfully.

She could feel him reaching for her but she was too cold to run, too weak.

"Leave her alone, you creep!" a determined voice rang out.

"Mokuba!" she gasped. "Mokuba, get away, please!"

"I won't let him hurt you, Ari!" the fearless boy proclaimed.

"Well, well. So someone does care for you."

"Leave him alone," she warned as she turned towards that hateful stare. "Don't touch him!"

Cruel laughter answered her and she fought against the coldness, the emptiness that held her. "Mokuba!"

"You can't help him, child."

"Mokuba! No!"

A blood-curdling scream tore from her throat as she jolted straight up in bed. Her chest heaved for breath and she stared wildly at her surroundings.

"Mokuba!" she gasped and threw her blankets back. Her beaten body protested sternly at her swift movements as she ran to his nearby room.

She didn't need a light to see his still form in the bed. Too afraid to trust her eyes, she crossed to his bedside and reached out to touch his hand. His chest rose and fell steadily in peaceful slumber, his fingers curling slightly at her touch.

"Oh thank God!" she breathed, sinking to her knees. _I would never forgive myself if—._

A hand settled on her shoulder, swiftly clamping over her mouth even as she screamed with renewed terror. Her struggle was promptly thwarted by an equally strong hold around her waist.

"Are you crazy?" Kaiba hissed in her ear and she instantly froze.

Seto felt her tense muscles immediately relax and her body sunk back into him. Warily, he removed his hand from her mouth but held her securely against him.

"You scared me," she whispered, her breath still coming up short.

"Likewise. I should have known that wasn't Mokuba screaming bloody murder."

Ari stared down at the sleeping Kaiba, for once consoled by Seto's strong embrace. The face she feared in her nightmare was not his, after all.

"Let's not wake him," Seto murmured quietly over her shoulder. Ari nodded mutely and let him guide her out of the room.

Finally recognizing her body's revolt against her actions, she stood listlessly staring at the wall across from Mokuba's door.

"What was it," Kaiba asked wearily, softly closing the door behind him.

"A bad dream," she murmured_. I know who you are and I know what you are trying to do. I won't let you get away with it!_

Her eyes suddenly flared with spirit and had fire yielded to her will, the hall would have burst into flames.

_Just a dream? I hardly think so,_ Kaiba thought to himself. Suddenly she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

He studied her for a moment and decided they were both too tired to explore this new development at the time. "Go back to bed," he ordered and she complied without argument.

Seto stood in the hallway alone and disturbed. The night had been shattered by a cry he could not describe. Even in his worst nightmares, Mokuba had never screamed with such pure terror. It was clear she had not shaken the dream world completely when she checked on Mokuba, having thought he too was a part of the nightmare.

Whether it had been intentional or just an unconscious act of her foggy awareness, Ari Nieche had revealed another one of her secrets the moment she heard him speak.

With this gratifying thought Seto returned to his room, contentedly drifting asleep with the knowledge that she was now lying when she swore she hated him.

* * *

Mokuba watched her pencil fly over paper early the next morning. "Whatcha doing," he asked.

"I'm drawing a sketch of the man who attacked me," she said. She had no trouble seeing him in her mind's eye.

"I don't remember him having those three scars," Mokuba said, pointing at the sketch.

Ari smiled grimly at the memory. "He does now."

"You're incredible. It looks so real."

"My mother was very artistic," Ari murmured as she concentrated on the picture taking shape. Kaiba had given her a small yet suitable selection of pencils with the sketchbook. Had she colored pencils, she knew she could truly flesh out the fiendish expression in his eyes. _Mom always said the eyes are a window to the soul and I was one of the few who could capture that elusive glimpse._

Ari clenched her jaw as she glared at the picture. This man had beaten her and threatened Mokuba, but the power was not his. The nightmare of the night before opened her eyes to the truth, the truth she could never tell Seto Kaiba. He would not be forgiving if he knew the truth.

"Ari?" Mokuba asked softly.

"Yes?"

"When you're done with this could you draw a picture for me?"

She looked up in surprise. "What kind of picture?"

"One of me and Seto. Like a portrait, you know?"

She couldn't hold in a smile. _I might not be able to draw Devil Kaiba without horns. _"I'll see what I can do."

"Cool," Mokuba grinned, happy as a clam.

* * *

_I should pretend that I don't remember last night. Will he believe me? _Ari frowned at the door in front of her. _Who am I trying to kid? From day one I've been hard put hiding things from him. He reads me like an open book, but I can't tell him about my dream. I can't tell him why those men were after Mokuba. He would tear me apart and scatter the pieces to Omaka himself. No one will ever share his heart with Mokuba._

_Why do you want to?_

Ari was startled by the thought. _Why __**do**__ I want to?_

She glanced down as if the answer was lying at her bare feet. Day three since the attack and she had finally found the strength to change out of her pajamas. In jeans and a white shirt with her hair pulled back, she looked more like her plain old self than she had in weeks. It leant some confidence and she needed all she could gather.

With a reluctant sigh, she brushed a loose strand behind her ear and rapped gently on the door. A gruff "come in" followed and she cautiously reached for the knob. _Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art—. _

Seto looked up at her hesitant entrance. _She didn't sleep well,_ was his first impression followed by a mild appreciation for her simple appearance. Having lived with the power of a corporation at her hands for a short time did not spoil her. If anything, she was more suited to a modest lifestyle. He almost envied the way she seemed to make his own home look more like a home just by being there. His gaze lingered on the silver chain visible around her throat, the pendant hidden under her shirt. _She's never worn jewelry before._

"I finished the sketch," she said softly when he said nothing.

"So soon?" he couldn't keep a mocking note out of his voice. After all, she did insist she couldn't do it.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she walked toward him. "It was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"You've never complied so readily before."

"It was in my best interest to do so," she retorted.

"It always is," he returned with an intimidating air. "Where's the sketch."

_Jerk,_ Ari thought as she handed him the drawing torn from her book.

There was something about the way he stared at that drawing, Ari half-expected the paper to burst into flames. An unexplainable chill fingered her spine and she felt the overwhelming need to escape. _He's just sitting there staring at a drawing…and suddenly I'm terrified of him!_

She looked away from his severe expression, her eyes drifting across his desk to a deck of cards. _Duel monster cards_, she realized and reached for them.

Movement out of the corner of his eye distracted his murderous thoughts and he looked up to see Ari flipping through his deck. A single card caught her attention and she stared at it in wonder. Normally he would not have permitted anyone but Mokuba to touch his deck, but Ari was no duelist. She was a harmless little girl but the expression in her eyes was the reflection of the discovery of a rare, powerful card.

"This is the Blue Eyes White Dragon," she said after a moment, her voice gentled with admiration.

Seto smirked with amusement. "Yes."

"It's beautiful," she murmured and met his attentive stare. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's one of the singular most powerful cards in duel monsters. There are now only three Blue Eyes in existence and I have them all." Distinct pride laced his deep voice.

_It can't be just about the power, could it? _"Is that the only reason?" she asked with a hopeful lilt in her tone that did not escape his notice.

It was entertaining to see her like this, guileless and unguarded. _You make this too easy, Ari. _

"What did you dream about last night," he asked suddenly and she almost dropped the card.

_So much for the 'I don't remember' defense_, she thought as she slowly placed the Blue Eyes back into his deck for distraction.

"It was nothing," she replied, carefully setting the deck down.

"Ari."

_He's fast, but I could get out that door before he even got around that desk. Except, it's his house and my body still aches. He would only run me down and then…._

"There are some things we can't escape in our dreams," she murmured vaguely, still not lifting her eyes from the deck on his desk.

"You can if you stop running."

"I'm not running!" she snapped, her eyes flickering as she glanced up at him_. Not a good idea_, she realized when a slight smile graced his lips.

"Sure you aren't."

She was fuming and Kaiba was impressed with the fortitude she showed as she crossed her arms defiantly and glared.

"I won't be a burden anymore," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm going home."

"You will leave when I say you can," he returned darkly.

"You don't own—," she bit off her own words, knowing she was racing down a road she had been down before, a road with a dead end.

"Clever girl," Kaiba purred as he stood. "You're catching on."

_I think I'm going to be sick._ "Y-you don't own me," she whispered.

Seto reached for her and she shied away as if he were going to strike her. His words bottled in his throat. _Last night she stood unresisting in my arms and now…. _He curled his fist with the fierce urge to demolish something.

"Get out," he growled, turning away from her.

Ari looked up in surprise. _What? Is he…?_

He glanced over his shoulder at her, eyes blazing with rage. Her heart shuddered and she took a step back.

_What did I do?_

"What did you do?" he repeated and she swallowed hard knowing she had said those words aloud. He took a step towards her and her courage fled, carrying her out the door as swiftly as if an army were in pursuit.

Seto watched her escape grimly. Every taunt muscle in his body demanded he pursue her, hold her helpless in his grasp until she begged her freedom with her deepest secrets. Yet his feet held their ground.

_Is she deceiving us both? Terrified one moment, submissive the next, how could one woman confuse me so much?_ He swiped furiously at the lamp on his desk, shattering it against the wall.

* * *

Ari fell onto the bed and burst into tears_. For a moment, for one fleeting moment he was human. I wanted to believe! I wanted to see!_

Her whole body trembled with the force of release. She choked on her sobs, smothering her face in the pillow, but she could not smother his face from her mind. Blazing eyes bore into her with a rage she could not fathom. She half-feared she was about to feel that rage in the heat of his touch and been startled by the awareness that she wanted to.

She knew from experience his touch could be gentle and inspire feelings she could not put words to. To suffer the fire of his anger almost seemed a small price to pay for the warmth of his embrace. _Am I so desperate for kindness as to crave compassion from my enemy? Then I have truly lost. He owns me… heart and soul._


	16. Gathering Clouds

A/N- It has been brought to my attention on a couple occasions that the Blue Eyes represents Kisara or is Kisara or an impression of the sort. To prevent any confusion with my story, I want to make it clear that I use the Blue Eyes to simply represent strength and power in the eyes of my characters.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine.

Gathering Clouds

Chapter 16

Two days passed and the silence of each other's company was still uncomfortable_. Or maybe it's just me,_ Ari thought. Kaiba was his usual indifferent all-business-no-play self. Not that he ever really deviated from that, but Ari was still left wondering exactly when the frigid ice converted to all-consuming fire. One chilled her and the other burned. It was hard to say which was preferred if one had a choice. There was far more passion in Kaiba's cold heart then she could withstand.

_I don't have a choice. Even my traitorous heart has stripped me of that freedom. At least my warden is finally letting me out of the mansion. I swear I would go stir crazy if I had to be stuck wandering those endless halls one more day!_

Click clickity click click. Her fingers danced on the keyboard like overeager dancers unleashed. Layer five was on the verge of completion and her brain was so eager to finish that it ignored the obstacle Lil had thrown her way.

_Oh yeah…that problem._

Her fingers slowed at the thought until she found herself staring blankly at the script. _I need to talk to Omaka. I have no doubt he was behind Mokuba's attempted kidnapping but with Kaiba keeping me under lock and key, I don't know how I can reach him. What if Kaiba finds out? What if he finds out I've been selling out?_

A sharp rap on the door made her jump and she glanced towards the door with wide startled eyes.

"Busy?" Seto asked with a curious quirk of a brow.

"Why?" she returned blankly.

"Come with me," he returned and she found herself getting up without having given any thought.

_Like a trained poodle_, she thought wryly as she followed him down to the elevator. The uncomfortable silence ensued as they rode to the lower levels—the labs.

"This is where we test our prototype hardware," he explained, leading her down the hall to one of the control rooms. Ari stared through the windows at the large empty room below as Kaiba fiddled with the control panels. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pull his deck from inside his coat and load it into a tray.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing through the window at the far wall.

"The holo-projector," Kaiba replied. "Come."

The room below was larger than she had thought. The ceiling lifted above the windows of the control room and she felt dwarfed in the expanse.

"It occurred to me a little strange that you should be writing a holo-duel program when you have never seen one in action," he stared down at her.

"I've seen holograms before," she retorted. "I know all that I need to know to upgrade the program."

"Is that so?" he asked with a hint of challenge.

Ari's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards the mounted holo-projector. Ari stared dumbly even as his words echoed in her ears.

"Summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The air cracked and sizzled as bright light pulsed in front of her. A magnificent creature stepped forth out of the void with a challenging roar that rattled her bones. The very ground shook beneath its massive body as it spread its great wings and craned its immense head to peer at the two people below. It roared again and Ari quickly stepped back, her retreat stopping on contact with the solid body behind her.

Seto's arm reflexively stole around her waist when she collided with him.

"We've come a long way with holograms," he murmured with pride.

"It-it looks so r-real," she stammered, barely conscious of the protective warmth against her stomach.

"You've only seen half of it," he said, arm tightening. "Blue Eyes, attack with white lightening!"

The fierce dragon arched its great head in immediate obedience. Ari threw her arms up in defense as searing white energy engulfed her. She couldn't scream, she couldn't run, but even as the moment of terror reached its limit, she realized she was safe. A deep rumbling unrelated to any hologram seeped through her body to diffuse her shaken nerves.

"What would you do faced with the real thing?" Kaiba asked in mid-laugh.

Ari lowered her hands to see the magnificent dragon standing passively, regarding her with a peculiar stare she had seen before in human eyes. _I have,_ she realized.

"It was just an energy wash," she said with understanding.

"Duel monsters is about fighting battles, defeating your enemies, and rising to ultimate power. If your program is successful it will become the ultimate test for the ultimate duelists." Kaiba suddenly released her and she turned to look up at him.

"Without the hardware, your dream is just a dream."

He regarded her with a knowing look. "Kaska Ashine was no fool. He would have developed the program with the hardware, inseparably. That means you know more about it then you've been telling me."

"The hardware was Kaska's brainchild, not mine."

"You've been with a fiber-optic company for five years. Don't tell me you know nothing," he growled.

_He wants me to rebuild it,_ she realized. _He knows I can and he'll have me do it one way or another. _

"Okay," she crossed her arms even as her eyes flashed. "I will build it for you if you let me return home." _If I pacify him it will buy me some time to figure out what to do with the prototype._

His lips quirked in amusement, much as a man would when his favorite dog begged a treat. "Why are you so eager to leave my hospitality?"

"I have to feed my cat."

"You don't have a cat."

"I _could_ have a cat."

Seto chuckled deeply. "I suppose you could."

A stiff no-nonsense ring emitted from his coat and he reached for his phone.

"Kaiba," he growled, glancing away from her.

Ari turned back towards the Blue Eyes hologram, bearing the hint of threat and devastating power even in its passive state. _With my program and Kaska's prototype cable, this creature will be almost as real as me. Is the world ready for something like that? The holograms of today are frightening enough. Kaiba is right. Faced with creatures this real would certainly put to test a duelist's true skill. It will break the bank, all for Kaiba Corp now. Nihm wasn't supposed to be my inheritance. This was. I understand now, Kaska, but I'm afraid it's too late._

"Ari," Seto's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"Something came up?" she asked as she turned to follow him.

"Yes."

* * *

Having conquered her flight jitters, Ari felt like a little kid in Kaiba Corp's helicopter as it flew across the bay. She all but had her face pressed up against the window, watching the waves curl and froth.

_There's a storm coming_, she realized as she lifted her eyes from the frothing waters to the wall of gray clouds out to sea. _And it doesn't look good._

Kaiba didn't tell her who they were in such a rush to meet with. He never did. Still, she got the distinct feeling he wasn't happy about it. Not that he ever seemed happy except when with Mokuba, but his displeasure was more than usual.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" she asked when they were in the limo speeding further into the city.

"No," was the gruff reply and Ari gave up the notion of pressing the matter. She recognized this mood in a heartbeat. His dark expression foretold of an imminent battle and she wanted no part of it.

"Be back here in half an hour," Kaiba ordered as he got out of the limo at the restaurant.

"You don't want me with you?"

His expression softened very slightly. "Not this time. Half an hour." He closed the door and strode up the fancy steps to the glass doors.

_How strange. Why would he bring me all the way over here if he didn't even want me to go to this meeting with him in the first place? Well, I can't exactly get into a whole lot of trouble in half an hour. He's worse than a mother hen, I swear._

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

"Do you know where there are any art stores? You know, art supplies?"

"Sure thing, Miss," he replied and pulled away from the restaurant.

Ari shot a curious glance through the back window. _This isn't like him._

Half an hour on the dot because she knew him to be obsessively punctual, Ari hurried up the restaurant steps even as the shadowy sky opened up. The storm had moved in quickly, bringing a terrific wind that tore at ones lungs and fairly shoved her through the door without need of any effort on her part.

Quickly smoothing out her windblown hair, she stepped through the next row of doors and smiled at the maitre d'.

"I'm to meet with Mr. Seto Kaiba," she explained. "I know he is already inside."

"Of course, Madam," the straight-faced man replied. "Follow me."

_This place must charge by the spaghetti noodle_, she thought as she followed the man through spacious booths and tables. No doubt it was high on the preference list for private meetings among corporate executives.

Ari looked to where she was being led and suddenly felt sick. "I see him, thank you," she said and the maitre d' turned in surprise.

"Of course, Madam," he bowed stiffly and left her.

"Sometimes she is more trouble than she is worth, Kaiba. No doubt you have discovered this," the self-assured voice curled the hair on the back of her neck.

Ari's eyes narrowed as fire broiled in her blood. _No wonder you didn't want me with you!_

"I agreed to give you half an hour, Omaka. Your time is up," Kaiba returned with a cutting edge.

"Fair enough," Joko Omaka relented. He scribbled something on a napkin and slid it towards Kaiba. "I think this figure is more than adequate, for Ari's… contract."

_Don't you dare! Don't you dare pick that up! If you do—_. Ari clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

Seto glanced at the folded napkin before him. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this meeting, but as always anything involving Ari Nieche demanded his attention. It was little surprise, although quite intriguing, that Omaka was still pursuing her. _I wonder just how much he thinks she is worth._

Reaching out, he flipped open the napkin.

Glass shattered and Seto whipped around in time to see Ari disappear behind a waiter exclaiming over his tipped tray.

Omaka chuckled. "A handful indeed."

Ari stopped short at the glass doors, rain pouring in heavy sheets deterring her exit. She trembled with anger and tears stung her eyes. _He was going to sell me!_

"Ari!" a commanding voice rang out and she shoved on the door, running out into the storm. The wind coiled around her eagerly, pulling her further into its embrace. She felt immersed in water as if the sea had surged forth to swallow her, but was acutely aware of the contrastingly warm tears that streaked down her face as abundantly as the icy rain.

"Ari, get in the car!" his voice cut through the wind clearly and she glanced at him, the limo now driving beside her as she walked.

"No!" she retorted and looked away.

"You'll catch your death in this rain," he warned.

"Afraid that might decrease my resell value?" she shot back. She was already soaked to the bone but even the chill of the downpour and the rigid breeze did not reach her through the heat of her anger. She kept walking.

Seto frowned severely. _I am not in the mood for this. _"Ari, please."

Her steps halted. _Did he just say—? Did Seto Kaiba just say please?_

It was enough of an epiphany to make her hear her own teeth chatter, the icy wind searing through her like a blade.

"Fine," she growled and got into the limo, curling up disagreeably in the corner.

A stern scold lingered on Kaiba's lips as his cell rang.

"Kaiba," he snapped and listened carefully. "Are you sure? Fine. We will depart in the morning."

Ari looked at him warily. "Tomorrow?"

"The helicopter can't take off in this storm. Driver, the Shanada."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"I'm afraid we only have one room available, Mr. Kaiba, a suite."

"Fine."

The clerk glanced at the sodden woman standing behind Kaiba. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Send up some hot chocolate for the lady," Kaiba ordered as he took the key card and turned away, dragging a belligerent Ari with him.

Numbed to the bone, her comprehension was slow in coming until she stood in the middle of the luxurious suite.

Kaiba dropped his briefcase on the couch and shook off his coat.

_I-I can't stay here. There's only one bed! I can't sleep in the same room with this man, let alone—._

"You need to get out of those clothes," his sharp voice intercepted her thoughts. "There's a robe in the bathroom."

Ari stared at him incredulously. _He can't be serious!_

He met at her skittish expression with a wicked gleam seeping into his eyes. "You don't need help, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He took a step towards her and with lightening speed she vanished into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Seto chuckled as he ran a hand through his damp hair. _I've never seen her move so fast._ As he promised, there was a white terry cloth robe hanging on the door. Reluctantly, Ari pulled off her sopping wet sweater. _I might as well take a hot shower to break the chill._

Kaiba pulled his laptop out of his briefcase and set it on the breakfast table. Absently clicking away, he almost didn't hear the water running_. Good girl. I would have recommended it, but she probably would have fainted._ He grinned at the thought.

A knock on the door signaled room service just moments before Ari hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom. Kaiba barely glanced at her as he irritably tipped the server.

"Give him your clothes, Ari, to have them cleaned."

She complied and politely thanked the kid.

"Is this cocoa?" she asked.

"Yes," Seto said, returning to his laptop. "It'll warm you up." He watched her pour herself a mug. _She looks like a fuzzy teddy bear in that robe, compared to the drowned rat she had been before._

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted softly, unwilling to offer any expression of gratitude. Her anger had been suppressed, not forgotten.

Seto seemed enthralled with his work, which made her feel less self-conscious. She sipped the hot velvet chocolate and wandered aimlessly around the suite. It truly was exquisite. _He always seems to know just what I need. That's…disturbing. It makes it hard to hate him._

A cozy corner sported a mahogany chest board and Ari picked up a jeweled pewter queen. A vague memory forced a shy smile to her face.

"You play?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"Kaska taught me so he would have an opponent."

"Are you any good?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

A mischievous grin lit his dark eyes. "How about a match."

_Some diversion?_ "Okay." Ari sat down and tucked her legs under her.

"Let's make it interesting, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"A wager."

"Such as?"

"If I win, you tell me why Ashine left Nihm Fiber-optics to you."

"No dice," Ari said as she started to get up.

"If you win," he said and she hesitated.

"Yes?"

He smiled slightly, tauntingly. "You can walk away from Kaiba Corp for good."

_He's toying with me. Still, I can't forgo the chance of winning my freedom._ She sat down. "You're on."

"Lady's first."

Ari moved a pawn onto the field with firm determination.

"You may regret this," she warned with a resolute grin.

"Confident?" Seto arched a brow. "Then maybe we should make this a little more worth my while."

"How so?" she frowned.

"For every piece I capture, you have to answer a question about your past."

_If I say no, he might not agree to give me my freedom if I win._ "Same goes for you?"

Seto moved his pawn to block hers. "Sure."

"Fine."


	17. A Knight with a Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

A Knight with a Queen

Chapter 17

"Why is there no information on you preceding your employment at Nihm?"

_I don't like where this is headed. _Ari scowled at him. "There is," she said.

"Nothing my resources could find. Ari Nieche is a phantom."

She chuckled, genuinely amused. "Oh, is that it? You searched the wrong name."

Kaiba sat back in surprise. _The wrong name?_

Ari took his rook with her bishop. "Check. Have you ever cared for anyone other than Mokuba?"

"Of course."

Her eyes lit up. "Who?"

Seto smiled wryly. "That's two questions."

Ari scowled again. "Fine."

He took her bishop with his queen. "What's your legal name?"

"Ari Nieche." She stared hard at the board. _I've checked him three times so far and he countered like it was nothing!_

"We had an agreement, Ari," Seto growled.

She glanced up with a slight, teasing smile. "Ari Nieche has been my legal name for the last five years."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"You should have been more specific." She stared thoughtfully at the board_. I have to win this._ She took his knight with her queen. "Check. Who else?"

"Who else what?"

"Who else have you cared for other than Mokuba?"

"My birth parents." He smirked at her frown. "You should have been more specific."

Seto looked down at the board. Ari played aggressively but had a habit of opening herself up in her fierce determination to achieve her goal. He moved his queen. "Checkmate."

Ari stared at the board helplessly. _I lost._

"Ari."

She looked up with wide eyes.

"Pay up. Why did Ashine leave you Nihm."

Ari closed her eyes for a moment. _One secret at a time, my soul is bared to his teeth._

"Sentimental reasons," she said, opening her eyes to see his skeptical expression.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Ashine was a heartless man who cared only for his business."

"You're no different but then, there is Mokuba."

"Mokuba is family."

Ari stared at him silently, unflinchingly.

Seto's eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on him. "Your real name is Ashine."

"Until I was fourteen. It was changed to my mother's maiden name after she died and I came to Nihm, to Kaska. He didn't want people to know he was my father." She chuckled softly without humor. "To think I have cancer to thank for his only fatherly expression. Stupid fool."

She looked down at the board again. "How many moves ago could you have won?"

"At least six."

"I was never competition enough for him either."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Kaiba said gently and Ari glanced up, her eyes too moist with memory to notice the flicker of warmth in his eyes. "You have potential."

"You don't have to humor me, Kaiba," she said somberly as she unfolded her legs and pushed herself up. "I know my place."

Seto winced at the subtle blow. Her fierce determination had faded quickly and he had no doubt he had been the one to smother the fire.

Ari stood uncertainly, staring at the king size bed. _I suppose I can trust him to be a gentleman…._

"Go ahead. I'll take the couch," Kaiba spoke behind her and Ari shot him a slight grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. She fell asleep listening to the rhythmic clicking of his laptop, preferring the monotonous sound over the memories demanding precedence in her sleep.

* * *

_Mokuba?_ Seto sat up wearily and waited for his eyes to focus in the dark. _Mokuba isn't here. Where am I? The hotel._

The sound reached him again, a soft stifled cry. Throwing off his blanket, he crossed the room to the bed and stared down at the woman whimpering in her sleep like a forlorn child.

"Ari," he shook her shoulder gently and fresh tears streamed in her tormented slumber.

_Stop. Please stop._ He crawled into the bed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"Shh, child," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe."

Her tears dampened his shirt, but her sobs gradually eased as she fell into a deeper slumber.

Seto buried his face in her sweet damp hair and sighed. "You're safe with me."

* * *

Ari struggled out of a confusing dream of fear and joy. One moment she was terrified, hunted, alone…and then suddenly warm and safe.

_Is that a radio? No…a heartbeat. My pillow has a heartbeat._

Her eyes fluttered open to stare across the hotel room. Wrapped securely in Seto Kaiba's arms, she found her exceptionally cozy pillow was his chest, rising and falling with steady breath.

_How did I get here? If I'm really careful…_. She shifted slightly and his arms immediately tightened.

She sighed with soft resignation. It was disturbingly comfortable and warm in his embrace. Dangerous. The soothing rhythm of his breathing threatened to lull her back to sleep.

"Are you awake?"

She heard the words rumble deep in his chest before they were spoken.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"You were crying in your sleep," he said.

Ari closed her eyes. _I cried a lot when mom died and I was sent to live with Kaska. He didn't know what to do, never tried to comfort me. Bad dreams, bad memories…I was alone even then._

"Mokuba cried in his sleep for two years after our father died," Seto murmured as he absently twirled a lock of golden brown hair around his finger. The sweet scent of vanilla taunted him. Her usual scent was lavender, but he thought this suited her better. _Lavender. When did I first notice that?_

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said softly.

Seto chuckled. "Don't apologize for your bad dreams, Ari."

She remained silent, suddenly afraid he might inquire about those dreams. It was bad enough he knew what made her tick. _He's crazy if he thinks I'll tell him what makes me cry._

"You're awfully quiet, Ari."

"So?"

"I can stay like this all day and enjoy it, mind you. So unless you tell me…."

Ari frowned. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, but you already know that don't you."

_There's got to be another way to get him to let me go. Maybe…._

"Are you ticklish?"

"No."

She swore.

Seto chuckled again. _Yes, I could stay this way all day, holding her slight body against mine, keeping her safe from the monsters in her head. Such a shame she finds my touch so offensive._

Ari frowned. _He's enjoying this way too much._

"Let me go first," she offered hopefully.

"I don't trust you."

"Likewise."

"What are you so afraid of, Ari? Maybe I'll see you as nothing more than an insecure child abandoned by the world, desperately in need of love and comfort? I saw that girl the day we first met. You're brave, but a terrible actress."

Pained tears stung her eyes as she stared at her fist curled on his chest. "You have everything," she whispered. "Please leave me this."

Her plea startled him and he tilted her chin up. "What did I do now?" he asked in surprise.

She stared at him speechlessly and his dark eyes suddenly flared.

"Never mind," he said gruffly, pushing her away.

Ari sat up on the bed in shock, unable to comprehend the swift change in mood and action. _What…why…I don't understand! He had me at a complete disadvantage!_

Against better judgment, she was about to ask him what happened when the phone rang. Having slipped back into his typical cold and distant self, Kaiba answered with a fierce growl that made even her wince. Ari tugged on the already secure belt on her robe in agitation. _I really wish I had my clothes right now._

As if on cue, a knock on the door signaled room service.

_Seto must have asked for a wakeup call_, she realized as she answered the door and accepted her clean clothes and the cart of breakfast with ill-concealed glee.

"I have to go," Kaiba said suddenly as he hung up the phone and collected his briefcase.

"What do you mean 'go'?"

"Something came up with one of our suppliers," he growled unpleasantly.

"How long," she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," he grumbled as he shrugged his coat on. "Don't go far," he ordered and was out the door.

Ari stood and stared after him. _Breakfast alone. What a… relief?_


	18. Proof of Ownership

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and the "waking dream" quote is from John Keats' _Ode to a Nightingale_.

Proof of Ownership

Chapter 18

The storm had abated some in fury, but Ari was happy to return to the warm, dry hotel. Having been unable to find what she was looking for in the half hour Kaiba allotted her the day before, she had visited two more art stores. Victory in her search removed the unease the morning had instilled in her. Like a giddy child, she hugged the expensive drawing pencils under her jacket as if the rain could damage something already wrapped in protective plastic.

"We have a package for you, Ms. Nieche," the clerk informed her as he returned her key card. "I shall have someone carry it up for you."

"A package? No one knows I'm even here except—."

"I believe it is from Mr. Kaiba," the clerk said with a tight smile.

"Oh. Thank you." _What is he up to now?_

Once alone in the room, Ari stared at the large rectangular package sitting on the bed as if it were Pandora's Box. _Well, I can't stand here like this all day._

Surprisingly, her hands did not shake as she broke the seal and opened the box to reveal a mass of tissue paper. Ari hesitantly pulled the paper back and gasped.

"It's—it's—well now I know where Mokuba gets his taste!"

Her fingers grazed the emerald velvet to confirm her eyes were not deceiving her. A woman's natural eagerness took hold and she pulled the gown from the box and held it high for inspection. The deep green off-the-shoulder bodice was embroidered with an intrinsic cream pattern, the princess cut waist flaring elegantly into flowing waves of velvet. It only took a glance to see the gown would fit like a glove.

Ari blushed as she considered how Kaiba could possibly know her measurements _that_ well. Included in the box were a matching pair of shoes and a cream-colored velvet wrap.

"What on Earth could this all be for?" she murmured, breaking free from the spell of wonder. An intelligent thought finally occurred to her and she found her cell phone.

"Kaiba," the gruff voice on the other end rattled her confidence slightly.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"This dress. What is it for?"

"Oh." She heard him sigh wearily. "It could not be avoided. I have to attend a charity auction this evening."

"You contribute to charity?"

"It's for orphans," he said simply.

_Oh. I understand. Mokuba said they lived in an orphanage for a few years before…._

"Okay," she agreed softly.

"Be ready by seven," he ordered and she heard the connection die.

Staring from the phone in her hand to the dress on the bed, another thought occurred to her. _Is it a kindness that he is taking me? Or is he afraid to leave me on my own any longer than he has to? _

* * *

_I should be used to this by now_, she decided as the last few hours passed and she dressed. Though the sleeves left her shoulders bare, the velvet was warm and hugged her curves as if it had been sewn onto her body. It was a little lower cut then she would have chosen for herself, but then she had often been accused of being overly modest. She decided to pin most of her hair up, leaving a few curls to dangle.

The ensemble had yet one more surprise for her. A small black velvet box was tucked away in the toe of one of the shoes. Curiosity ignored caution and Ari opened it to stare at a stunning diamond pendant. Instantly, she snapped it shut. Taking a few quick breaths, she peaked at it again.

"Oh my stars," she whispered, her hand fluttering to her throat. She had removed the chain and key she always wore and hidden them safely in one of her tennis shoes and her neck felt naked without the weight.

"But I can't wear this!" she gasped, finally closing the box and setting it back on the bed. "W-why would he even buy that? It must be worth nearly three thousand dollars!" A soft click shattered her nerves and she turned toward the door in time to see the handle turn.

Seto barely recognized the woman standing before him. Only her wide timid eyes were familiar as she stared at him with a deer in the headlights look_. I must have caught her in the middle of some very intriguing thoughts_, he realized as he looked her over.

_Was it a vision or a waking dream? _Keats words described her best. Plain, simple Ari Nieche was breathtaking. His unexpected entrance had left her no time to conceal her chaotic thoughts and she was a woman unveiled before him, radiating a splendor men throughout the centuries had lived and died to own. _Mine_, he thought suddenly, possessively.

"I-I'm ready," she said as she turned away to gather her wrap. His steady stare was unnerving and she felt as if she would soon fall to pieces in her fragile state. She offered an insecure smile when she neared him.

His eyes narrowed as he inspected her attire, noticing her bare throat. "You've forgotten something."

"I couldn't—."

"Nonsense," he cut her off as he found the small box and led her to the mirror beside the door. "I'll not have you looking like a bargain treat." He removed the necklace and tossed the box aside.

Ari stood very still as he draped the gorgeous diamond around her neck. _A bargain treat,_ she thought ruefully.

"How much did he offer," she asked suddenly and Kaiba glanced up at her reflection.

"What?"

"Omaka."

He glanced down as he secured the clasp. "You don't want to know."

"Please," she said and he met her eyes in the mirror.

"Eight."

"Hundred? Thousand?"

"Million."

Ari stared at him, her hand unconsciously touching the sparkling diamond at her throat. _Eight million dollars. Nihm's last factory upgrade was barely seven point five!_ She swallowed hard.

"For ten I would have let him have you," Kaiba said suddenly and she spun around, eyes flashing at insult.

"For a day," he finished, amused by the rage he inspired. _She's beautiful when she's angry._

"You arrogant jerk!" Her words stung with venom.

His temper flared and he grabbed her arm even as she tried to step away when the blue eyes flamed.

"Let me go!" she demanded immediately as she tried to pry his fingers loose.

"You seem to have forgotten your place, Ari," he growled as he secured her other arm and she was forced to meet his scalding stare. "You belong to me."

"Not like that I don't!" She retorted, determined not to be subdued.

"In every way," he growled and she froze in her struggle.

_He wouldn't! He couldn't!_

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

"And if I do?"

"I'll—." _What? What __**could **__I do?_

Her hesitation was enough. Seto crushed her body against him, sealing his mouth over hers even as a startled cry echoed in her throat. Ari struggled futilely, for he held her so tight she almost could not tell where her body left off and his began. The force of his thundering heartbeat disrupted her own.

His kiss deepened, compelling her surrender and she resisted as much as her two-faced heart would permit. Her fisted hands went limp against his chest, overwhelmed by his domination.

_He's embracing my soul and will learn my deepest secret if I don't stop him! I will be broken in humiliation I can never return from!_

Her body was betraying her, beginning to respond to his demands. _No. __**NO!**_

Kaiba jerked back, a vicious swear cutting loose as he wiped at his lip.

Suddenly free, Ari stumbled out of his reach.

"You bit me!" he growled in distinct shock.

Trembling in fear and secret pain, she backed further from him. He regarded her hunted expression with growing unease. Not entirely a stranger to women, he knew he had been on the verge of conquest. She had no choice but to endure his cold passion and in the end abandon herself to the proof of his ownership. For a moment, for a slight victorious moment, he had broken through her defenses. She was his. _Fight as she will, she can't hide from me forever!_

Ari felt as if her breath had been torn from her with shreds of her soul_. Only a man I love could hurt me so much_, she realized achingly. His kiss had not been true and her heart served her well in the end, revolting against a lie that would only serve to crush her. That same heart was ready to forgive him for his cruelty, but she could not let it be known.

Master and possession waged a silent war across the distance between them, words unable to resolve the battle any more than their own stubborn wills. Finally, Seto made a decision.

"We're going to be late," he spoke darkly, frost dripping from his words.

Ari's hand curled timidly over her breast as she nodded submissive agreement. _And then? _

It should have eased her anxiety, his casual movements as he gathered her cream velvet wrap off the floor and offered it to her, his blue eyes frigid and empty. She hesitantly accepted it, wondering what turmoil brewed beneath the ice. Never before in face of her defiance had he been driven to such pure jealous rage. _What made him stop?_ Part of her treasonous heart craved his fury_. Let him consume me! I don't want to exist like this anymore. Not like this! Not alone!_ _He will forsake you! Like all who have come before. When his objective is achieved, he will toss you aside like the worthless creature you are and you will be alone, a heart incinerated by its own desperation._

Ari dropped her head and followed the object of her heart's torment down the hall and into the elevator. Tentatively touching the cold stone around her throat, she closed her eyes in defeat.

_I love him._


	19. Sold!

Disclaimer: I have recently come into possession of a Maine Bear. Apparently, that does not give me any legal rights to YuGiOh. Honestly, it says so on the card.

Sold!

Chapter 19

Seto glanced sideways at her, but her gaze was riveted out the window. _Something has changed. She changed, but I can't quite figure out how or why. _Her silent obedience was in sharp contrast to the defiant spirit he knew thrived inside. In retrospect, what he had done had been little different from the liberty her friend in the park had taken. Yet Ari had struck that man with all the scorn inherent to an insulted woman.

He thoughtfully ran his tongue over his tender lip. There had been no scorn in her eyes for him. _She wasn't insulted, she was—. _The realization stabbed him sharply. _She was scared! _He glanced at her again, her slender hands hugging the cream wrap tightly around her bare shoulders as she stared off at the passing city_. Not of me…of something more._

Ari's stare flickered dully over the passing landscape. The storm had eased to a soft drizzle and her thoughts turned to Mokuba. She had called him after Kaiba told her about the charity auction and had promised that if the weather agreed, she would convince Seto to return to Domino that evening. Now fear bottled her words. _Forgive me Mokuba, but I don't know if I can—._

The limo stopped and Ari swallowed hard. _Just smile like nothing is wrong, like your heart isn't breaking, like you did after Kaska died. _With that distracting thought, she didn't think twice about accepting the hand Kaiba offered and he drew her out of the car with graceful ease. Camera's flashed and she heard him mutter something disagreeable under his breath as he took her arm and guided her down the carpet into the luxurious banquet hall. Ever the arrogant gentleman in the public eye, one could never guess the occurrences of less than an hour before.

Ari slipped her wrap off her shoulders and allowed her hungry eyes to drink in the elegant beauty of the hall. Vivid murals sprawled across the walls and into the cathedral ceilings amid ivory and gold etched pillars. Grey swirled marble beneath her feet echoed with the shoes of the wealthy and charitable gathering for an evening of social prominence. Glancing into one of the large mirrors, Ari was startled by her own reflection.

_Like a portrait_, she thought suddenly of the woman wrapped in emerald velvet with a crown of curls pulled together on her golden brown head, dancing over bare shoulders. Her eyes glimmered in brilliance she had never seen before. Like blue topaz gems, they seemed to shimmer and she did not know the woman before her anymore. _Is this—is this what love does? Now my eyes conspire with my heart._

Her stare shifted and she caught sight of him watching her with the same gaze she remembered seeing in the eyes of a certain hologram. _Does he see it too?_ She turned away from the mirror and met his stare bravely, a timid smile breaking through her reserve.

_Extraordinary_, he thought suddenly. There was a distinctive radiance about her that reminded him of that day in Honshu when she had kissed that other man. His eyes darkened at the memory and Ari's smile faded uncertainly. Averting her glance, she fell in step beside him as they followed the other guests into the larger ballroom set for an evening of dining and entertainment.

Her fake smile was put to the full test instantly as numerous acquaintances greeted Kaiba and made idle chitchat with the young CEO. Women flirted, men boasted, and Ari smiled. It seemed everyone knew Seto Kaiba and all made a point of mentioning how honored they were he had taken the time to attend the function.

"Now you see why it could not be avoided," he murmured when there was a lull in conversation.

"Sucks to be you," she returned wryly and was relieved to hear him chuckle.

"How civil of you to agree."

"I wasn't—," she stopped when she met his mocking stare. "Right. So what kind of charity auction is this anyway?" She was relieved the tension between them had abated to the point of conversation.

"Ever been to one before?"

"No."

"They usually auction off antiques or whatever interesting things others have donated. Sometimes they surprise me."

"Do you ever buy anything?"

"Only if I really want it. There's a five hundred dollar plate fee for dinner and usually I make a donation. They do the auction for added entertainment."

"Five hundred dollars per plate?" her eyes got big. "That had better be really good chicken."

"I think it's steak and lobster tonight," he replied with faint amusement at her unrefined comment.

"Oh, well then, what a bargain."

She glanced around the crowd and found herself comparing her appearance with the other ladies. Much to her chagrin, she had to agree with Kaiba's "bargain treat" logic. These women were inherent wealth, or attending on the arm of it and flaunted exquisite gowns and jewels. Ari felt a little jealous over the gorgeous solitaire around her throat as if the other jewels were taunting its simplicity. She adored the pendant and her cheeks colored at the memory that would forever cling to the icy gem. _He knows me well_, she realized as her fingers danced over the modest stone. _I suppose that should scare me too._

Motion pulled her from her thoughts and an uneasy chill shivered through her. Instinct reached for security without hesitation.

Seto glanced down in surprise when he felt her warmth step into him, her fingers wrapping around his arm with the desperation of a frightened child. Her tension struck him harshly and he followed her gaze, knowing what he would find.

"I did not expect to see you here, Kaiba," Omaka grinned, his dark greedy eyes flickering over Ari's delicious figure.

"Likewise," Kaiba murmured. His arm slid possessively around Ari's velvet waist and pulled her closer.

She gratefully leaned into him for refuge, her head resting against his chest. _I'm safe with him. I know that now. Perhaps he may break my heart, but he will never sell me to the likes of Joko Omaka. Not even for eight million…why does he value me so highly? _It had never occurred to her to wonder until now.

"You look well, Ari," Omaka smiled at her.

"I know," she returned, emboldened by Seto's embrace. She could almost envision his smirk at her reply.

"I wonder, Kaiba, are you taking part in the auction this evening?" Omaka suddenly turned business-like, but the chill did not leave her.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked darkly.

"Mrs. Yoko," Omaka called to an older woman draped in diamonds and sapphires.

"Mr. Omaka, Mr. Kaiba!" She smiled brilliantly as she glided towards them. "It is a pleasure to have you both join us tonight."

"Mrs. Yoko is on the committee supervising the event tonight," Omaka explained and Kaiba nodded courteously towards the woman.

"This is Ms Ari Nieche," Omaka suddenly introduced the young woman. "She works for Kaiba Corp and I believe would be an excellent choice for your auction."

"Oh indeed!" Mrs. Yoko exclaimed. She grabbed Ari's hand and pulled her from the safety of Seto's arms. "Trying to hide yourself in his shadow, shame on you, child! You are too charming for words!"

"What? I don't—," Ari glanced helplessly at Kaiba who bore the same confused expression, if not a little hostility seeping into his dark blues.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself about, dear. Tonight we are auctioning off the privilege of spending a few hours with some of our eligible angels. I am certain that you would fetch quite a price."

"But I—."

"It's for charity," Omaka said suddenly, but his gaze was riveted on Kaiba. "For the orphans."

Ari half feared Kaiba would slug Omaka right then and there in front of Mrs. Yoko and the whole of Japan's noble society.

"Indeed, it's for charity, Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Yoko bubbled forth and he turned a frosty smile upon her.

"Of course."

Ari's eyes widened slightly. _He isn't even going to try to stop her?_ Her thoughts froze as his frosty smile turned towards her.

"For charity," he spoke and his cool voice conveyed the point so sharply she winced. _Don't make a fool of me._

"Oh, this is fine! You are a dear, Mr. Kaiba. Come along, Ari, child. There is so much to do!"

Ari cast one last wretched glance at Kaiba as she was dragged away.

"Now this will be interesting," Omaka murmured, sipping his champagne.

Kaiba turned a lethal glance on the older businessman. "What do you hope to gain from this," he growled.

Omaka shrugged. "You wouldn't let her go for eight mill, but tonight you will have to let her go for less. I find it intriguing, don't you?"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Mrs. Yoko's voice boomed in the room and all turned their attention to the small platform as she graciously welcomed everyone.

"We have an exciting auction planned for you this evening, friends. Bring out your checkbooks, men, because we have the most beautiful and eligible women in Japan with us tonight, willing to spend the rest of the evening with the most generous of our guests!"

Amusement and eagerness filtered through the crowd as Mrs. Yoko welcomed forth the first of several women willing to partake in her fiasco.

_I can't believe I let myself be duped into this_, Kaiba growled to himself. _Perhaps I should make a bid when Ari comes out. She'll probably hate me for it, but still…._

"Lovely, aren't they?" Omaka spoke beside him. "I just might have to make a bid tonight. After all, it is for charity."

Seto turned a heated gaze on the man. "I see what you're intending."

"You are a sharp man, Kaiba. Tell you what. If you don't bid on her, I won't bid on her."

"What?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? For me to stay away from her?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth. "Fine. We have a deal."

"Good. I think she's next."

* * *

_I can't believe he didn't try to stop her! How could he let me go through this? Unless…unless he intends to bid on me himself. How demeaning! And a little reassuring._ Ari took a calming deep breath as a young man reached out to her and escorted her onto the small platform where Mrs. Yoko took her hand and beamed out at the small crowd.

"Ms Ari Nieche is an esteemed associate of Kaiba Corporations, attending this evening with the one and only Seto Kaiba who has graciously permitted her to take part in our auction. Now! Who would like the opportunity, perhaps your only one, to steal this lovely creature away from Seto Kaiba for the rest of this evening?

Laughter filtered like a wave through the crowd as bids shouted out. Ari searched furtively and caught sight of Kaiba standing disagreeably on the edge of the crowd, arms crossed and… not bidding. She wondered if her surprise and offense showed on her face when Mrs. Yoko suddenly shouted out a jubilant 'sold'.

"For two thousand four hundred to the handsome gent in the corner! Congratulations and thank you for your generosity!"

Ari felt lost in a cloud as she was led out of view and down the steps to be collected by who ever had won the bidding. _Why wasn't he bidding?_

"Hello, Ari," a soft voice broke through her thoughts and she turned towards the young man holding his hand out towards her. "This is an honor."

Her breath froze within. "Matzu."


	20. In Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

In Love and War

Chapter 20

It could have been five, ten, maybe even twenty minutes that she stood staring at the door, key card in hand yet so far from the lock. The clock in the lobby had told her it was a little after midnight and as tired as she was, she could not bring herself to open the door. The unknown terrified her.

Leaning against the opposite wall, Ari reflected on the unfortunate evening. After the auction, Kaiba spoke only four chilling words to her. Don't be too late. She wasn't, not exactly. In truth, she and Matzu had parted ways around eleven. She had spent the last hour in her solitude in The Shanada's lounge, pondering over ginger ale.

"You really care about that little Kaiba kid don't you," he had said when they were relatively alone.

"Why?"

"I think it's sweet," Matzu smiled disarmingly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Ari," he said suddenly serious. "I didn't mean to insult you before."

"It's okay," she murmured.

"I just can't understand how you can stand to be with him."

Ari glanced away hoping the brilliance in her eyes could not be seen. "I've accepted it."

"You mean you've given up," he returned, his voice hardening.

"There is no point in continuing this, Matzu," she said softly.

"I see," he spoke so quietly she almost couldn't hear him. "But I'm afraid that we cannot accept that."

"What do you mean?" she turned towards him warily.

"We want the rest of the program, Ari, and the prototype. We want everything you promised us in the beginning and we aren't taking no for an answer."

She took a step back. "I don't understand—."

"I think you do," his eyes darkened as he looked her over. "You should have kept your end of the deal. I suppose it wasn't warning enough the first time, but the next time there may be no one to help you."

"The first time?" _The first time… the first time me and Mokuba were attacked!_

"You snake!" she hissed, her fingers curling in anger.

"You're a sweet girl," he continued unflinchingly, "and I know you don't want anyone to get hurt. Really, it all comes down to your decisions, doesn't it? Where do your loyalties lay now, Ari?"

"Leave him out of this! He's just a kid!"

Matzu shrugged. "I wish I could help you but you've made it clear you don't want my help. Omaka is not a man to be messed with and I'm afraid that's a lesson learned too late for you. Give him what he wants, Ari," his eyes softened slightly. "Please. You have one week."

_One week. One week to decide if I should betray Seto to protect Mokuba. I should just tell him the truth but how can I tell him I've been selling out behind his back from the start, especially now? I would lose everything! There must be a way to protect them both and to save my inheritance. I swore to Kaska I would never let Omaka have what we worked so hard for. There must be a way._

She raised her eyes to the door in front of her. _I'm so lost._

The door clicked softly as she turned the handle and stepped into the dimly lit room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, to focus on the lithe figure sitting in dark expectation. He was facing her, a glass of red wine setting with its companion bottle on a table beside him.

There was something breathtaking about his stillness. He had discarded the trimmings of his tux and looked as comfortable as a cat watching an unsuspecting mouse. His white shirt opened carelessly at the throat adding an indifferent attitude to his calm, but she knew he was far from indifferent.

_I wonder how empty that bottle is. What is he like when he drinks? _She draped her wrap over a nearby chair and willed herself to cross the room to face him. _It doesn't matter. For once in my life, I will take a chance._

His narrow eyes followed her movements with the cool certainty of a predator, his expression stony as she knelt gracefully at his feet, folds of velvet settling in soft ripples around her form. Bravely, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"If you forgive me, I will forgive you," she entreated softly.

"Spend one evening with another man and suddenly I'm not so bad." His words were crisp, entirely untouched by any hint of inebriation, and they hurt.

Ari looked down silently at her hands arranged neatly in her lap.

"Didn't I tell you before, he was only using you?"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. _I believe you now. I should have believed you then but I was so desperate for someone to—._

"You didn't know who he was, did you," Kaiba spoke with soft realization and Ari looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Matzu Omaka. Had I known he was your boyfriend—."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped fiercely, pained by the truth he had revealed_. Matzu, you snake! Joko Omaka's son! Why didn't I see it! _Her fury died swiftly when she saw blue eyes flash. She glanced away to hide the betrayal she felt in her heart. _Used me. That's all I'm good for anymore. To be used and thrown away when I have nothing left to offer._

_She really didn't know._ Seto leaned forward and gently tilted her chin up. "You poor naïve little fool," his words were so soft she almost didn't hear. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as they probed hers. "What did he do."

"He didn't do anything," she returned quietly, honestly. _Matzu didn't try to __**do**__ anything. We only talked and I can't tell Seto what we talked about. Never._ Her thoughts faded off as she realized his fingers were trailing through her hair.

"I wonder, how forgiving are you?"

_Be still, be silent, submit and accept_, she told herself as he kissed her. Tender and searching, her heart cried in response.

_He's testing me_, she told herself as his gentle kiss reached into her being to linger and taunt her. She held herself still and unresponsive with the greatest effort she could muster from her dwindling strength when she wanted nothing more than to surrender to his will. Somewhere within the internal battle, she felt soft curls spill down over her shoulders, suddenly freed by his questing fingers. An aching sigh attempted escape, but she mentally captured it and imprisoned it deep in her soul.

"You _are_ forgiving," he murmured as he broke the kiss.

The taste of sweet red wine lingered on her lips and she unconsciously swept her tongue over the flavor. Seto watched her instinctive reaction with a slight smile. She had struggled to remain cold to his touch but she was a warm creature. He wanted to relish the silk of her glorious hair, bury his face in the sweet waves of vanilla that proved to be far more intoxicating than any alcohol he had ever encountered.

She watched him curiously and he could only guess at the questions she now wondered.

"You should wear it down more often," he said finally as he draped a perfect curl over her shoulder, his fingers grazing her bare skin. "It suits you better."

"Is that a suggestion or an order?" she asked softly.

He arched a brow and leaned back slightly. "A suggestion, of course."

Ari smiled timidly. "Duly noted. May I make one as well?"

Amusement twitched across his lips. "Sure."

"Next time, we auction you off."

Seto chuckled deeply. "I'm not so sure I would fetch as much as you. You did take the highest bid, you know."

"Only because they were all so eager to have something the great Seto Kaiba owns—," she blushed furiously at her own words and the quirk in his brow proved he hadn't missed it.

"You're right. You wouldn't fetch much," she said quickly.

"Oh?"

"You're handsome enough, but that personality of yours isn't exactly delightful." _Sheesh, I'm just digging my hole deeper._

"Fair enough," he agreed, laughter lacing his voice.

Ari sighed quietly with relief as she gathered her skirts and her feet beneath her, realizing after the fact that she had used Seto's knee to pull herself up. _Why did that seem so natural_, she wondered as she wearily crossed the room and turned on the light beside the bed. _He didn't complain_, a part of her argued, _so why should __**you**__ analyze the action?_

Warm hands stole around her velvet waist and pulled her back against a warmer body. Caught off guard, an army of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Ari," he spoke near her ear. "Would you tell me if someone tried to hurt you?"

"Of-of course," she stammered, closing her eyes as she struggled to control her tumbling emotions.

"I don't believe you."

"Who else would I tell," she returned simply, stifling a gasp as his arms encircled her completely, trapping her securely in his embrace.

"You must always remember," he spoke as he leaned his head against hers. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

Ari opened her eyes to find her arms resting over his like interlocking puzzle pieces. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she was assaulted full force by his scent, unhinging her defenses completely. Had he asked anything of her in that moment, she would have given it.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Good." He planted a tender kiss on her bare shoulder and released her.

Ari stood frozen for a moment, head and heart swimming. _Does he suspect? Why would he—? _

"Seto," she spoke suddenly as she turned to face him.

His cerulean eyes were unreadable. _Seto?_ "Yes?"

"I promised Mokuba we would come home tonight if it was possible. Do you suppose—?"

His smile stopped her, the most genuine smile she had ever seen grace the face of Seto Kaiba. "Collect your things, and we'll go."

Her timid eyes lit with relief and pleasure as she turned to comply, unaware of his warm watchful gaze following her every movement. _Home. Yes, Ari. We will go home._

* * *

"Eeeeeaaaaaaahhh!"

Solid impact cut her shriek short and she moaned as her blurred vision cleared. Bright blue-violet eyes took form above her.

"Gee! Are you okay, Ari?" Mokuba asked as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Next time you decide to jump on the bed, make sure I'm not in it," she moaned.

"Well, technically you aren't…now," he said with a grin.

She glared half-heartedly at him from amid the blankets she had dragged down with her. Without warning, she lunged at him and pulled him off the bed into her arms. He shrieked with laughter as she tickled him mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" He cried.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

Ari renewed the tickle attack with greater zest and Mokuba squealed. "Uncle! Uncle! I give!"

Ari loosened her hold and he slumped against her, wheezing with lingering laughter. "Okay," he gasped. "I promise I'll never wake you up by jumping on your bed again."

She hugged him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll forgive you if you help me up."

Mokuba leaped up and dragged her to her feet. "You two must have come in really late. I never even heard you get home!"

Ari rubbed the back of her head that had slammed on the floor when she fell out of bed. "It must have been after one in the morning."

She only had intermittent memories of the late night return. Having been half asleep herself, she had relied heavily upon Kaiba's direction and followed his commands without argument. Get in the car. Get in the helicopter. When her obstinate fingers refused to obey he had effortlessly brushed them aside and buckled her restraint himself and ordered her to close her eyes. His shoulder was then promptly demoted to the position of pillow. Ari blushed at the memory that was shortly followed of him carrying her either to the limo or from the limo to the mansion. Not once did it occur to her to wonder why he would go through such a troublesome night until then.

"What time is it?" she asked as she scooped up the blankets and dumped them on the bed.

"Quarter after ten. I let you sleep as long as I could. Seto made me promise not to wake you too early."

_How considerate of him. Come to think of it, he's been very considerate lately. Well, he tends to be kind when he gets his way. I only wish he would be kind because…. _She stopped herself there. Such foolish hopes would only serve to pain her more.

"When did he leave?" she asked as she shuffled through her clothes.

"Eight. That's late for him," Mokuba hopped onto her bed, his feet dangling.

Scooping up her clothes, she shuffled towards the bathroom. "Could you grab me some breakfast, Moki?"

"Sure!"

Ari dressed and brushed her long hair free of tangles. Halfway to pulling it up, she hesitated.

_You should wear it down more often. It suits you better._

Her fingers lingered in the curling mass in memory of his touch. _This won't do at all!_ Finally she pinned just a few strands out of her face, pleased with the effect. _It does make me look more mature_, she decided, shaking the length out down her back, _and not so plain_. Returning to her room to straighten out the bed covers, she found a small black box on the nightstand. She didn't have to open it to know what it held, but she couldn't resist.

It was so beautiful she wanted to cry. _It isn't fair_, she sighed as she snapped the box shut on the gorgeous necklace and put it in her pocket. _Not at all._

* * *

_Who should I betray? Kaiba Corp, being Seto, or Mokuba? Must I choose between the two? _The dilemma occupied her mind all day and she wasn't expecting a resolution to come as quickly as it did. It struck her as she sat in her office, finishing the portrait she promised Mokuba with the pencils she bought the day before. The blue-violet pencil kissed the page with loving grace, endowing life upon the drawing pulled from her mind's image. The eyes became real, human, and answered her with words she was surprised to find originated within her own heart.

"It was right in front of me the whole time," she murmured as she stared at the picture. "I was too blind to see it."

Glancing up at the time, she was relieved to see four o'clock approaching. Kaiba had been in meetings all day so she had not been able to see him, not until four. Warmed by the discovery of a solution, she closed the sketchbook and headed out of her office.

_I hope he is in a good mood._

It was hard to guess, with his usual formidable expression firmly in place when he glanced up from his desk.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in today," he spoke.

"I had nothing better to do," she smiled slightly in hopes she might break through his frosty air.

"Lucky girl," he murmured. "What do you need? I'm very busy today."

Her smile faded. "I thought you would want to return this," she said as she placed the small black box on his desk.

Seto barely glanced at it. "I wasn't intending to."

Ari stared at him speechless for a moment. "I-I can't keep this."

"Consider it a bonus if you must," he said with an absent wave of his hand as his eyes remained on the laptop screen.

She blinked back a dejected tear as she reclaimed the box and turned it over in her nervous hands. _A bonus._

"I would like to return home."

Kaiba's focused thoughts scattered as her words reached him. He looked up at her down-turned face irritably. "We've been over this before, Ari."

"I know that man hasn't been found but there are some things I need to do, please." Her voice was soft and pleading and he half expected her to drop to her knees and beg.

Seto considered her for a moment, his gaze lingering on the long curls trailing over her shoulder. Just last night he had been swallowed by those magnificent curls as she slept innocently on his too convenient shoulder. _She wore her hair down today. Did she do it because…no. It's not possible, but then…she has seemed so eager to please lately._

"I will have Sojo take you wherever you want to go," he finally said and she lifted her pale eyes with the same glittering gratitude Mokuba often showed when he received a new toy. From a woman like her, the look could utterly defeat a man. "But you will remain at the mansion until that man is found."

"Thank you, Seto," she smiled softly and turned away to leave him to his work.

"I bought that for _you_, Ari," he spoke suddenly and she stopped, looking down at the box in her hands.

"Why," she murmured though recollections of fancy gowns and bargain treats filtered through her head.

"Because I wanted to," was the simple reply.

_He wanted to._ Blinking back the oncoming rush of desolate tears, she ran out of the office without looking back.

* * *

**A/N-** At this point Ari has four secrets from Kaiba. 1) She has the fiber-optic cable prototype that will enable solid holograms. Remember the deposit key she wears around her neck? 2) He still doesn't know that she had previously been selling out pieces of her holographic enhancement program to Omaka. She stopped, but he never knew she was doing it in the first place. 3) He doesn't know that Omaka has threatened her in order to receive the rest of the program and the prototype. And 4) Most importantly to her, Kaiba doesn't know she loves him. As regards number 4, Kaiba has noticed the changes within Ari, but his suspicions are yet to be confirmed and are a little shadowed by his own muddled emotions.


	21. Protect Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own ah, ah, ahchoooo! ::sniff:: Yeah, exactly.

Protect Your Own

Chapter 21

It was difficult focusing on statistics when Mokuba was sitting in the corner staring sullenly at the floor. He hadn't said much when he came in, seeming more intent on company then conversation which suited Seto just fine when he was busy. The boy had dumped his coat and brown cap, which Seto recently found out Ari had bought him in Honshu, and slumped into the sofa without a word.

For a while, Seto had forgotten he was even there until a nagging voice made itself known in the back of his head and he took notice of his little brother's somber mood.

"Mokuba, is something bothering you?" he finally asked and Mokuba looked up surprised.

"Huh?"

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly. This wasn't like Mokuba.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Oh," Mokuba glanced away. "I guess I just miss Ari. She's been so busy lately."

_She's never been too busy for you before_, Kaiba considered.

"And it seems like she's really worried about something. Did something happen on your last business trip?"

"Are you blaming me again? I'm not at fault for all of her mood swings, you know," Seto returned slightly irritated.

"Nothing like that, Seto." He stood and crossed over to lean on his brother's desk. "I think this is bigger, worse. She fidgets."

Seto arched a brow. "Fidgets?"

"Yeah, with that necklace she wears all the time. You know, I think it's a key. At least, it looked like a key. Every time I get close to her, she tucks it under her shirt."

"A key, you say." _Interesting._ "How long do you think she's had it?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. I remember seeing it before but I guess I just didn't give much thought to it until now."

_The girl has been uncommonly busy lately. Sojo hasn't reported much about the errands she's been running all week; her apartment, the bank, the library, little things like that. She's been working longer hours than me even._

"I'll look into it," he promised his brother and Mokuba smiled.

"Don't make her mad, okay?"

Seto chuckled and turned back to his computer. "I'll try."

* * *

Ari sat back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. Everything that could be done had been done, but she couldn't shake the dread of anticipation. Level six was now complete. Only one level remained to be written for the holographic enhancement program, but she was certain Seto Kaiba could complete it on his own if necessary. She had removed all personalized safety locks on her computer and installed a new password. Her tracks were covered as much as was humanly possible, and her time was up. It had been exactly one week since she had talked to Matzu Omaka.

Turning her chair to face the window, she absently watched the sun begin its brilliant descent over Domino City, her fingers seeking the soothing touch of metal. _My future is forfeit now, even as yours was. I understand, Kaska, why you hid the prototype. You knew what Omaka was willing to do to get it, so you protected your own the only way you knew how. Believe it or not, I actually learned something from you._ She smiled at the thought. _I learned something from my father. Who would have thought? So, is this what it felt like facing the end?_

"Do you plan on staying here all night?"

"Not really," she replied as she spun her chair to face him standing in the doorway. "But it would make for a short commute."

Now that Mokuba had brought it to his attention, Kaiba wondered how he could have missed all the telltale signs. Even as she had been sitting there staring out the window, she had been toying with the chain around her neck. The moment he had spoken, she reflexively tucked it under her sweater. Her eyes were calm and thoughtful in sharp contrast to the agitation flickering through her expression and gestures. Something was bothering her on an intimate level.

A glimmer of fractured light caught his attention and a slight smile quirked his lips as he watched her rise and put on her coat. Only Ari Nieche could make wearing a thousand dollar diamond pendant with jeans and a sweater seem normal. It too was almost hidden by the high collar of her button up sweater, which seemed to invoke even greater amusement and pleasure within him. It wasn't for show and it wasn't something she had to do for him. She wore the pendant because she wanted to, because _he_ gave it to her, and there was no other rational explanation.

"What?" she asked suddenly and he turned quickly to hide the spreading smile.

"Nothing," he threw over his shoulder.

_Nothing my eye! That was as close to a stupid grin I have ever seen on that man's face. Was he laughing at me? No, it wasn't that kind of a grin. He was pleasantly pleased with something._ Ari smiled to herself. _It was nice to see._

They rode for some time in companionable silence before Ari realized they were not heading back to the mansion.

"Where are we going?" she ventured to ask the quiet man beside her.

"You'll see," he returned simply. Ari knew better than to press the issue. Few words had passed between them since their return, since the kiss. Kaiba had dived into his work headfirst and she likewise had been too preoccupied with her own looming problem to wonder what was going through his mind. Would he really, actually _talk_ to her about it? What was there to talk about? She loved him and he….

The limo slowed to a stop and Kaiba got out, offering his hand to her in what she knew to be a gesture of command.

"The harbor?" she murmured when she stood beside him.

"We've both been cooped up in that building too long," he said, walking away from the limo. She stared after him for a moment. _Something's up._

She hurried to catch up and fell in step beside him, finding it easy to match his leisurely stroll. The setting sun reflected powerfully off the water and Ari was comforted to see they weren't the only ones seeking the boardwalk at that tranquil hour. Still, only the waves and the occasional call of seabirds could be heard.

"Mokuba's been worried," Kaiba said suddenly and she looked up to see his gaze riveted on the sea.

"About what?"

"You."

Ari laughed softly. "He worries too much."

His steps halted and she found herself pinned by those piercing eyes. "He's right this time."

Ari self-consciously rubbed her shoulders. "I've been pushing myself too hard, that's all."

"To finish the program?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ari snorted softly. "You can't be serious. You've tried every trick in the book and some of your own to get me to write that program for you and now you're worried because I actually _want_ to do it?"

"Your reasons concern me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know them."

"You don't need to."

Seto reached for her and she did not flinch away. He simply titled her chin up and studied her pale blue eyes intensely. Defiance, anger, hate, all things he had been used to seeing within her, were lacking. A strange calm possessed the young woman that could arise only from knowledge and resignation to the inevitable. He had never seen her like this before. It was disturbing.

His fingers trailed up her jaw line and down the length of her throat to finger the silver chain. Her hand immediately seized his and fire flashed in her eyes.

"Another secret you're keeping from me?"

The usual intimidating note was absent from his voice and Ari found herself relenting, letting her hand fall limp to her side. Seto pulled on the chain until the small key rested in his palm.

_A safety deposit key?_

"It's not mine," Ari spoke softly. "Not anymore."

"What is it?"

"If it were mine, I would have to tell you," she admitted. "But it isn't mine to tell anymore."

Kaiba fingered the key thoughtfully_. Why do I get the feeling I'll find out sooner than later?_ He let the key slip through his fingers and she stared at him with ill-concealed confusion.

"You could have made me tell you," she said after a moment.

"I could," he agreed and turned away to lean against the railing overlooking the harbor. _But I won't do that to you._

Ari stared uncertainly at his back. _I want to tell him everything, but—._

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"That's a bold question."

"Do you?"

"I trust you to be you."

"I would never do anything to hurt Mokuba. Do you believe me?"

She had unconsciously started fingering the key again and Seto frowned. "Is Mokuba in danger?"

"No, it's just, ah—," she gasped when he grabbed her shoulders.

"What is this really about, Ari?" he demanded, suppressing the urge to shake it out of her.

"Just tell me you believe me," she pleaded.

"Of course I believe you, but is there—."

"Remember you said that."

"What?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Remember you said you believe me. I'm counting on it."

"Did you get yourself into some kind of trouble?" he demanded.

Ari smiled slightly. "So Mokuba isn't the only one worried."

Seto dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets. "You are infuriating, you know that?"

"It's not like you to avoid the issue."

"You're right," he glared at her. "That's _your_ annoying habit."

"It has been entertaining, you have to admit that," she said.

"Has been? You've been talking in the past tense a lot. Is that something else I should be concerned about?"

"There's no use worrying over things beyond your control. I learned that from Kaska."

"From his death," Seto spoke softly.

Ari nodded. "All that power and it meant nothing, except…." she faded off in thought as her stare drifted out to sea.

"Except?"

"He was so afraid he wouldn't have enough time to do what needed to be done. But when he died," she looked down at her hand remembering the fading strength in her father's touch. "He told me in the end all we can do is pave the path for those we leave behind. In the end, they are all that matter." She closed her hand on empty air. "I understand now. He always was my father, even when I no longer bore his name."

A gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her out of the memory to stare into a deeper blue then the harbor possessed.

"You're not alone anymore, Ari," his words were as gentle as the evening breeze and almost unreal coming from him, her owner and master, the man she loved.

Ari's eyes softened noticeably. "There are things beyond your control, Seto. You can't protect me from everything."

His hand tightened on her shoulder as if she were about to vanish before his very eyes. "You're my responsibility, Ari. I accepted that the day you signed the contract."

_The contract. Yes, the contract that sealed my fate and forever bound me to this man in mind, body, and now my heart. How I hated him then, and now I would die for him and he would never know why._

"A responsibility," she murmured. "I understand." The submissive calm settled over her once again and Seto realized she had shut the door on him. There was nothing more Ari Nieche was going to reveal. Her entreaty that he remember her love for his younger brother and a sudden fatalistic attitude was all she would share with him and he wished for so much more.

Without another word, he gently took her arm and guided her back up the boardwalk towards the parked limo. She slipped into her disturbing silence and Seto felt his heart burn.

"Ari," he said suddenly and stopped to stare down at her. "There is one thing I would never forgive you for."

Her heart froze for an agonizing moment. "Being?"

"If you ever," he hesitated and then forced the words out. "If you ever give up, I wouldn't know you anymore."

Ari stared at him for a long moment. _In just a few days, you will banish me from your memories. I can't let myself believe what you ask of me, and yet—._

"Then I won't."

* * *

A/N- Okay, the "You _are _forgiving" part. When Ari said "I will forgive you if you forgive me", she meant "I will forgive you for letting me be humiliated and demeaned by being sold in an auction if you forgive me for biting you when you kissed me." So after he kissed her (the second time), she didn't do anything to stop him (in fact it was all she could do not to kiss him back) and he realized that she really was forgiving.


	22. Embracing Betrayal

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine. I also paraphrase two quotes from Moliere and William Cowper in this chapter.

Embracing Betrayal

Chapter 22

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday…the days came and went and Ari's agitation continued to grow. Was Matzu misleading her, hoping she would cave in quickly? Maybe the threat was merely just that, a threat. Omaka wouldn't really try to hurt Mokuba Kaiba, would he? He would. She knew he would. He was just the kind of snake his own kind despised.

She watched Mokuba like a hawk when she could and prayed that his bodyguard never failed when she couldn't. It was out of instinct and habit, not out of the hope that she could in anyway prevent the inevitable. Omaka wanted one thing and he would not stop until he got it.

The door slammed open and she jumped out of the chair across from Seto's desk. He had been reviewing level setting six with her and she had managed to disguise her disquieting thoughts until then.

"Sorry to disturb you like this Mr. Kaiba!" One of the men spoke as he and another dragged a third, rather limp man into the room and dumped him on the sofa.

"What's going on," Kaiba growled. Ari's eyes widened as she recognized the battered man.

"There were too many of them, sir," he managed to speak through swollen lips, trying to focus his blackened eyes on his boss. "They took young Mr. Kaiba."

Ari felt the room ice over instantly.

"Who."

"Hired thugs, sir. I don't know who they worked for."

"Omaka." Ari found herself saying and Seto spun on her, the vicious rage in his eyes making her cringe internally.

"What?"

"It's Omaka," she repeated softly.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

Her gaze shifted to the men behind him and back to him.

"Take him to get cleaned up," Kaiba ordered over his shoulder, catching the gist of her gesture. "I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes, sir."

Ari swallowed hard when the door closed.

"Start talking."

"Omaka has level settings one through four of the program and he wants the rest."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to malicious slits. "How did he get them?" He knew the answer. She knew he knew, but he had to hear her say it.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I sold them to him, five thousand a piece."

"You undersold yourself," Kaiba observed darkly.

"I didn't need a lot, just enough—."

"To escape me." He started stalking towards her and she warily backed up. "A foolish notion. What else did you promise him?"

"I didn't promise him anything," she answered, relieved to hear her voice remain steady and strong. _I made the right choice._ "I cut him off and he got angry."

Kaiba's advance hesitated. "Cut him off? Did you realize the futility of your plan?"

"No," she lifted her chin proudly. "That wasn't why."

"You are a stupid girl, aren't you," he growled. "Enough of these riddles! Why did you involve Mokuba!"

Ari winced. "He won't hurt Mokuba. Your brother is just a means to an end."

Kaiba grabbed her arm, his fingers digging through her sweater painfully. "What did you do," he spoke deliberately through clenched teeth.

"I turned him down," she whispered.

The painful grip on her arm eased slightly. "He wants a trade," Kaiba realized.

"He said if I didn't own up to our deal, he would—."

"Why didn't you come to me with this?" he demanded.

She dropped her gaze. "You know why."

Kaiba glared at her down turned face. Long locks of golden brown drifted to hide the remorse of a traitor. He wanted to shatter her, but could do nothing more than stare, rendered impotent by his own injured heart.

"If you honored the deal, he would have left Mokuba alone."

"I know."

"You said you would never hurt him," he snarled, enraged by her docile submission.

Ari lifted her gaze to reward him with the same calm acceptance she had born for the last week. "I chose the lesser of two evils."

Kaiba forcefully shoved her away from him and she stumbled, sitting down hard on the floor. A faint expression of mingled surprise and hurt flashed across her face, quickly replaced by disquieting calm.

_I will bear his fury, his hate. I will take responsibility for my actions, for my foolish mistakes made in prior desperation. I made the right decision._

She didn't even try to get up, just sat where she had fallen, shoulders slumped beneath the weight of her choices.

_She won't even defend herself!_ Kaiba seethed inside, but found no words worthy of his pained rage. The tense silence was broken by a soft beep.

"Mr. Kaiba, Joko Omaka is on line one," his secretary's voice announced over the intercom. Seto glared heatedly at the phone.

"Give him what he wants," Ari spoke softly.

"Shut up!" he hissed as he grabbed the phone. "Kaiba."

Ari watched his expression turn lethal as he listened to the voice on the other end. He made no reply during the thirty second call, merely setting the phone back on its base with amazing calm. Ari's hand unconsciously started fingering her only source of solace.

"He wants you," Kaiba finally broke the silence.

Ari's questing fingers froze and she dropped her hand, pushing herself back onto her feet. "I'll get my coat."

Seto watched her walk steadily to the door. _Too calm. Too accepting._ "You were expecting this."

Ari paused at the door, but did not look back. She could never look upon his face again, the vision of betrayal firmly etched in her mind.

"I chose the lesser of two evils," she returned softly.

"You're a fool, Ari."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed, "but I would rather be an ignorant fool than a knowledgeable one. And given to chance, a fool must be right every now and then."

_What makes you so sure it's now!_ He wanted to scream at her, break her in his hands to bare all the secrets she held within, but she was already gone. The lesser of two evils, what were they? Her loathing for Joko Omaka had not changed, of that he was certain. Ari Nieche surrendered willingly to the situation, because…. _Because it's Mokuba. There must be another way…._

"This is the only way," Ari finally answered his thoughts a half hour later as they stood on the busy street corner. She had taken nothing with her beyond the clothes on her back to the exchange. There was nothing of importance she needed.

Looking through the passing traffic, Kaiba caught sight of Omaka and three bodyguards, one holding Mokuba firmly by the scruff of his coat. "Was it worth it," he growled to the uncannily calm woman beside him.

"What burns you more?" she spoke under her breath. "That I betrayed you when I hated you, or that you've been forced to choose between your brother and your most valuable asset?"

"There was never a question of choice," he snapped.

"Lucky you," she murmured and he glanced at her. Her eyes were riveted on the boy across the street. "It's easy when you value one thing more than the other."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

The light changed and traffic halted. With a sigh, Ari stepped into the crosswalk. "Goodbye, Seto."

It took all his will to keep from reaching for her, to stop her. Suddenly the betrayal wasn't so clear anymore. Had it even been there?

Ari kept her progressive pace equal to Mokuba's and they met in the center of the street.

"Ari, what's going on?" he asked, looking up at her with worried eyes.

With a slight smile she straightened the brown cap on his head and tapped his chin affectionately. "Your brother is waiting."

"But, Ari—."

"Goodbye, Moki."

She didn't look back, not once, even when she reached the other side. Her resolute walk took her past Omaka and his three guards and she never stopped as they fell in step behind her. It would take a divine eye to see the bloody trail her heart left in her wake.

"I don't understand, Seto," Mokuba tugged on his brother's coat. "Where is Ari going?"

"Let's go, Mokuba," Kaiba glanced down at his brother, eyes vacant of feeling. "I have work to do."

"Big brother?"

Seto turned away and started back towards Kaiba Corp in glacial silence.


	23. Where Loyalties Lie

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine.

Where Loyalties Lie

Chapter 23

"How long has she been like that?" Matzu asked as he stared at the security monitor.

"A few hours, sir," the guard replied.

"Has she slept at all?"

"It's hard to say, sir."

"Leave her be, Matzu," Omaka spoke as he turned to leave the surveillance room. "She's been working on the program faithfully and has already begun blueprinting the fiber-optic cable for construction. What she does in her down time doesn't matter."

Matzu glanced after his father for a moment before returning his gaze to the monitor. True. As of yet, the woman had offered no protests to their demands. Meek and submissive, she would make them the most powerful gaming corporation in the entire world for decades to come. Still, he couldn't help wondering what was going on in that pretty head when she lay so still and silent. Did it pain her to betray Seto Kaiba? Why should it? What was the difference between one master and another?

He shook his head and stepped towards the door. As long as she continued to churn out the information locked in that brilliant head, nothing else mattered, except….

Ari stared blankly at the opposite wall, ignorant of the blinking red light on the camera mounted high in the ceiling. She had grown used to it in the first week and was satisfied that it viewed only her bed and her work station. They had given her the necessary privacy, not that she had intentions of trying anything. Her windowless room had one entrance, always locked. Omaka wasn't taking any chances on losing his caged songbird.

Her bed was soft, her pillow forgiving, and she spent all of her down time in their simple comfort. Hands curled close to her chest, one could not tell she constantly fingered the cold jewel around her throat and dwelled on sad hopes. It was daring of her to hope, foolish, but then a fool has to be right some of the time and in this she held her faith.

_I haven't given up,_ she told the jewel. _Things are just no longer within my control._

A telltale beeping and click jerked her out of her thoughts and she sat up quickly, her vision blurring momentarily from the rapid action.

"Did I disturb you?" Matzu asked, closing the door behind him.

_As if you care._ "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Your brooding concerns me. Still aching for your former master?"

Ari pushed herself off the bed and crossed over to her work station. "I have work to do, if you don't mind."

Matzu grabbed her arm and she stopped but did not look at him. "Why is he so important to you? Why did you choose him over your own freedom?"

"I have work to do," she repeated.

He pushed her away with disgust. "Fine. Make us wealthy and put our names in the history books. You're worthless beyond that."

Ari wordlessly sat in her chair and booted the computer. _Two weeks and counting…maybe I am. But I- I can't give up. I won't!_

* * *

Kaiba absently flipped through his deck as he had a tendency to do when he could not or did not want to focus on work. But he could not stop thinking about her.

_"Duel Monsters is about fighting battles, defeating your enemies, and rising to ultimate power. If your program is successful, Ari, it will prove to be the ultimate test for the ultimate duelists."_

_"Why is it so important to you?"_

_"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is one of the singular most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters…."_

_"Is that the only reason?"_

_"You're my responsibility."_

_"You can't protect me from everything."_

_"Ari…."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I trust you to be you."_

_"I chose the lesser of two evils."_

_"Was it worth it?"_

_"It's easy, when you value one thing more than the other."_

_"I will never let anyone hurt you."_

_"I believe you."_

The cards slipped through his fingers, forgotten_. What was she forced to choose between? If she had honored the deal, Mokuba would have been safe. But if she honored the deal…. _Seto stood up with a jolt. "She didn't want to betray Kaiba Corp!"

"Huh?" a confused voice spoke up and Kaiba glanced at his brother curled up on the sofa with a book.

"Ari didn't want to betray Kaiba Corp," he repeated. "That's why she turned down Omaka's deal. She knew he would come after you, but only to get to her."

"I don't understand," Mokuba sat up, his book forgotten. "You mean she _wanted_ him to take me?"

"A means to an end. It was the only way she could avoid betraying us both. Either way, Omaka would get what he wanted, but this way…."

"She stayed loyal," Mokuba finished, understanding.

"In the end, all we can do is pave the path for those we leave behind," Seto murmured thoughtfully.

"You're losing me again."

"Ari said it, just before you were taken," he replied as he strode around his desk and hurried out the door. Mokuba leaped up to follow, his short legs pumping hard to keep up with his big brother's rapid pace.

"Seto, what are you talking about? Does this mean you're going to get her back?"

Kaiba stepped into Ari's old office and flicked the lights on. Everything remained as it had throughout her entire employment at Kaiba Corp. Her laptop sat passively on the desk just waiting to be touched.

"She left it," he said as he crossed the room and booted the computer.

"Seto?"

"I have a feeling Ari didn't leave us empty handed, Mokuba," he replied as he stared hard at the computer. _Her security system will be difficult to break._

The screen flickered, requesting a password.

"It could take you forever to crack that," Mokuba observed.

Seto frowned and his gaze shifted to the small picture taped to the external memory cache. _She really did capture my likeness in that doodle of hers…._

"Clever girl," he murmured suddenly as he typed the password and prayed he was right. Three agonizing seconds passed.

"Welcome Ari" flashed across the screen.

"How? What?" Mokuba was flabbergasted.

"I guess first impressions are lasting after all," Seto chuckled as he scrolled through her network.

"Huh?"

"'Devil Kaiba' was her password," he answered with a smirk. "It's all here. Every last sequence. Level seven isn't complete, but its finalization wouldn't be difficult for me to write."

"I thought the program is useless without the fiber-optic cable."

"It is," he stared at the screen thoughtfully. "There has to be something I'm missing."

Mokuba dropped his stare. "I still don't see how this helps us get Ari back. We can't just leave her with that creep." He toyed with the large sketchbook on the desk in aggravation. "There has to be something we can do!"

"What were you trying to tell me," Seto whispered under his breath, trying to recall every detail of his last conversation with Ari.

"Seto."

He glanced at his little brother to see him staring at the open sketchbook. "Did she _draw_ that?" he found himself asking in amazement. It was like a photograph, him and Mokuba standing almost back to back. Mokuba bore his usual cheerful grin, himself the trademark sneer he favored. The undeniable proof of their brotherhood reflected in the shared determined expression in their vivid eyes.

"I asked her to draw me a portrait. I never expected something like this," Mokuba murmured in awe.

"What else does she have in there?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba flipped the page to reveal a second stunning drawing.

"A Blue Eyes," Mokuba said with a slight grin.

Seto drew the book towards him and stared at the realistic drawing. It wasn't the magnificent profiled head nor the frighteningly sharp teeth that struck him. The dragon's eye was drawn with human expression and as he stared at it, the second image overlapping the Blue Eyes became clear.

"Th-that's you, Seto!"

"Unbelievable," he exhaled. He lifted the book for closer inspection, distantly hearing a soft clink. _How did she…when did she…? Unbelievable! Is that how she sees me? As a—._

"Seto, look! This fell out of the book!"

Mokuba held up a familiar chain and Kaiba nearly dropped the book. "Her necklace."

"What's it to anyway?"

"It's a key to a safety deposit box," he took it from his brother and turned it over in his hand. _It's not mine anymore, she had said._ He smiled suddenly. "Come on, Mokuba. I've got a hunch."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right Bank?" Mokuba asked.

"Sojo took Ari on her errands and he said this was the only Bank she ever visited," he explained as he waited patiently in line. "I've come to claim a deposit box," he told the cleric as he stepped up and placed the key in front of her.

"I will need confirmation of your identity, sir," she returned flatly.

_Great. They'll only accept the person whose name is registered to the deposit box._ He slapped his ID on the counter and she barely glanced at it.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Kaiba."

Surprised and confused, he followed her into a private room with Mokuba in tow. In a matter of minutes, a security guard entered and set a deposit box on the table.

"Just let us know when you are done, sir."

"What do you think it is, Seto?"

"Only one way to find out." He opened the box and pulled out the smaller box within. Gently lifting the lid, he let it slip from his fingers back on its hinges.

"Is that—?"

"It can't be anything else."

They stared in silence at the one of a kind fiber-optic cable secured in soft packing foam.

"It's not a useless program anymore," Mokuba whispered.

"This doesn't make sense," Kaiba shook his head. "Why would she…"

"Maybe this will help," Mokuba pulled out an envelope that had been hidden in the bottom of the deposit box.

Seto flipped through the papers and chuckled softly. "That's how no one knew."

"What do you mean?"

Kaiba handed the papers to his little brother. "She patented it in _your_ name."

"What?"

"Congratulations, Mokuba," Seto said with a wry grin. "You have just become more powerful than me."


	24. On the Wings of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm just a poor pathetic writer subject to the whims of the muses haunting my dreams.

On the Wings of a Dragon

Chapter 24

A fire was lit under Seto Kaiba. It had a face and a name and in his memory smelled a whole lot like vanilla. _I've failed her again!_ His anger drove him with a greater fury than pain ever could. He had tried denying how much he had missed her presence, the way her nearness seemed to issue forth a calm only the innocent were gifted with. Missing her had not been enough of an incentive to move him to action. She had struck him as no one else could.

Ari never broke faith with him. Instead she had sacrificed everything a woman had to give to keep her loyalty. The freedom she cherished, her prized inheritance and his goodwill, amounted to little more than refuse in the face of what she offered it for. There was only one reason a woman would go so far.

_I failed her. I let someone hurt her and that someone was me!_ He glared at the sketch clutched in his hand, a scarred face with malevolent eyes drawn by her own hand so many weeks back. _For the last time._

"He's inside, Mr. Kaiba," Sojo spoke and the young CEO lifted his vicious gaze to the security guard.

"See that we aren't disturbed," he growled as he stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him.

Sojo grinned and leaned back against the wall. "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Countless minutes passed as he stood guard before Mokuba came wandering down the hall in search of his brother.

"He's inside with the man who attacked you and Ms Nieche," Sojo informed the boy. "He asked not to be disturbed by anyone."

"You guys finally found him?" Mokuba's eyes widened. "After all this time?"

"It would seem he had been in hiding until recently, sir."

"Well, I want to talk to him too!" Mokuba exclaimed, reaching for the door. Before Sojo could react, the door opened and Kaiba stood there, hair ruffled and eyes wild. He pushed Mokuba back as he stepped out of the room.

"Call Inspector Otsuki and have him meet me at Omaka Enterprises. And dispose of that," he inclined his head toward the room, "when you're done. Come, Mokuba."

"Are we getting Ari back?"

"We are."

Sojo glanced into the room but could not see any sign of the man that had been there. Stepping in, he saw a figure slumped in the corner, battered to an unrecognizable clod and barely conscious. One eye opened as the guard stood above him.

"You should have known better," Sojo snorted, "then to mess with Seto Kaiba."

* * *

"What's going on?" Matzu demanded of people filing pass him in mass towards the elevators.

"An evacuation has been issued by the district police, sir," an executive paused to reply.

"Is my father aware of this?"

"I would assume so, sir."

"Useless," Matzu growled, pushing past the man. _What are the police doing evacuating our headquarters?_

Omaka was in his office on the phone and he gestured Matzu in when he saw him.

"I see. Yes, of course I will come down immediately, Inspector."

"What's going on?" Matzu demanded.

"It would seem someone has squealed. Inspector Otsuki has a warrant to shut down Omaka Enterprises for the duration of investigation."

"What kind of investigation?"

"Intentional copyright infringement, corporate extortion, and kidnapping."

"No one got all that from suspicion alone. It's Kaiba isn't it," Matzu growled.

Omaka frowned. "I have no doubt he has proof, otherwise he could not take such direct action." He straightened his collar and stepped around the desk. "I will deal with the benevolent Inspector."

"What do you want me to do?"

Omaka smirked. "Delete the evidence."

"Permanently?"

"I see no reason to go down with her when she has yet to provide something worth sinking for. I had hopes she retained Ashine's research, but I understand now she left it to Kaiba Corp. That is the only way they can claim copyright violation. She deceived us well."

"I'll take care of it," Matzu promised and Omaka nodded.

"See you downstairs."

Matzu accompanied his father to the elevator but took the stairs himself to the next floor down. The halls were eerily empty as he had known them to be only after hours. _I'm going to enjoy this,_ he thought as he punched in the code and swung the door open.

She was sitting expectantly on the bed with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up before her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is there a fire or something?"

"No," he said, realizing the polite chiming that had signaled evacuation had finally stopped. "It is something far more…destructive."

"Destructive," she echoed softly, suddenly feeling uneasy. Glancing past him through the door he left open, Ari got the distinct feeling they were very alone.

"W-what's going on?" she asked again.

"You know what I will enjoy the most," he spoke quietly as he stepped towards her. "The knowledge that I've taken Kaiba's precious possession beyond redemption."

She bolted for the door and he caught her around her middle, swinging her back and throwing her on the bed. Faster than she could blink he had her pinned.

"Let me go!"

His laughter was grating. "You never should have turned me down, Ari. I could have given you everything."

"You're nothing but a lying son of a—"

"Careful, Ari," he interrupted. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Lunatic!"

"It runs in the family," he grinned as he shifted his hold to encompass both of her wrists in one hand. "You could have been a part of that family."

"I'd rather die!" she gasped as he started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse.

"Also my department," he breathed.

"No!" she cried, struggling futilely. His weight held her immobile and her heart quickened when his hand brushed bare skin. _Not like this. Please not like this!_

"Say, where did you get this?" he asked suddenly as he fingered the diamond pendant. "It's fine quality."

Ari forced herself to meet his hungry eyes. "From a real man," she snarled.

His eyes darkened and she cried out as the chain bit into her flesh with vicious force. "Such a shame," he said, the broken necklace dangling from his fingers. "Such a waste."

Pale fire flashed. "Give it back!"

Matzu laughed and tossed it aside. "There is so much more you should be concerned about, Ari, you stupid girl." He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck, his breath hot and rapid. "So much more."

"You too," she growled as she latched onto his ear. She clenched down like a rabid dog, reveling in the blasting scream that exploded from her victim. Matzu forcefully wrenched himself loose and tumbled off the bed. Suddenly free, Ari leaped up and bolted for the door, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she leaped over his flailing body. _I'm gonna be sick!_

Not a soul was to be seen in the hallway and she felt the seclusion acutely. She stumbled to the elevators and slammed the down button.

"Come on, come on," she muttered.

"Ari!"

She gasped and stumbled away from the elevator. _There has to be a stairwell around here somewhere! He's coming!_

Adrenaline surge through her as she broke into a dead run. She could hear the pounding of steps behind her, closing in. _There, ahead! The stairwell!_

The bright sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling window at the end of the hallway was blinding but she knew her escape was near, so near—.

"Ah!" she cried as his body slammed into her. Impact shattered thick glass and she found herself suddenly engulfed in blinding pain and light. Air and space weaved a tangled web of illusion but gripping pain swiftly pulled her back to reality.

She gasped as her eyes locked on her own hands clenching the jagged metal frame. Her feet struggled to find stable footing but merely slid along the length of the window beneath her. An insistent wind clawed at her, icy fingers seeking to complete what Matzu Omaka had started.

"Let go, Ari," a voice spoke terrifyingly close and she hazard a glance to her right. It was obvious he had a more stable hold on the ledge.

"Twenty-three floors to fall and it all ends!" Matzu hollered at her over the wind.

"No," she whimpered as she felt glass bite deeper into her hands, blood oozing through her fingers and slickening her hold.

_I can't hold on!_ Hot tears streaked down her face defying the chill of the void beckoning her. _Mokuba! Seto!_

Slipping, slipping…life slid from her grasp and an anguish cry tore from her heart to rattle the heavens.

* * *

"I had hoped to see you on better terms, Inspector Otsuki," Omaka smiled pleasantly at the tall officer.

"I'm certain of that, Mr. Omaka. However, serious allegations have been launched against you. In fact, I have a warrant for your arrest."

"Under what charges?"

"Accessory to kidnapping for starters," Kaiba snapped as he stepped up beside the Inspector. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Omaka returned flatly.

Kaiba pushed past him with vicious growl. "You better pray I find her."

"I'm coming with you, Seto!" Mokuba ran after him.

"No!" Kaiba snapped as he turned towards his brother.

"She's important to me too!" Mokuba retorted and Seto's expression softened.

"I'll find her, Moki. I promise. You just wait here, okay?"

"Twenty-third floor," a soft voice suddenly spoke.

"Lil!" Omaka snapped and the woman barely glanced at him. Removing her dark glasses to reveal a blackened eye, she met Kaiba's intense scrutiny.

"She's on the twenty-third floor. Hurry."

He didn't need to be told twice. _Curse this slow elevator!_ He flexed his fists in agitation as he watched the lights flicker. Twenty-one, twenty-two….

A piercing cry resonated with bursting glass to sear through him as he stepped off the elevator, spinning him frantically in step.

"Let go, Ari. Twenty-three floors to fall and it all ends!"

"No," her desperate plea carried on the unhindered breeze to seize his heart.

_Ari!_ On the wings of a dragon he flew the distance to the end of the hall, lunging desperately into vacant space as her broken cry shattered the sky to pieces.

_Is this- is this what death feels like?_ Cold seeped within, warmth from without, and emptiness surrounded her.

"Ari!"

_A voice, here, in this place? It's—._

Her eyes snapped open to stare into blue fire.

"Seto!" she gasped. He leaned through the broken window above her, an unrelenting grip on her forearm.

"I've got you," he assured her.

"You always get in the way!" Matzu shrieked and Kaiba cast a malicious glare on the man hanging beside Ari.

"I'll deal with you later," Kaiba snarled and leaned back to pull Ari up. She grasped the edge of the frame with her free hand, fingers grazing broken glass but ignorant of the added pain.

"Not this time!" Matzu hissed. He pulled a pistol from his jacket and steadied it at Kaiba. "Let her go!"

"Matzu, don't do this!" Ari cried.

"Shut up! You wanted out so I'm giving you a way out. You should be grateful!"

"You're insane," Kaiba growled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I find all of this intriguing really. If you don't let her go, I'll kill you and she'll fall anyway. You might as well save yourself."

"Let me go," Ari spoke suddenly and Seto looked down into her wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"Mokuba needs you! Let me go!"

Matzu grinned broadly. "She's right. The boy needs you. You know she's not worth it, Kaiba."

"Shut up!"

"Seto, please!"

"No!" he screamed at her and his heart stilled as he stared into her pleading eyes. "Never."

"Tsk, tsk," Matzu shook his head. "I can't believe you would sell yourself for this tramp. I doubt she's any good in bed either, not that she gave me the chance to find out."

"You snake!" Kaiba hissed.

"Better a live snake then a dead dragon," he grinned, raising the pistol. "It's been real."

_Seto!_ Glass sliced through her desperate fingers in search of salvation.

"I won't let you take what is mine!" she shrieked. Sunlight fractured crimson fire as the blood-stained shard sunk deep into his arm with malicious force. A reckless bullet chunked a piece of concrete just inches from Kaiba's face as Matzu pitched back into the unforgiving void, his screams of terror rending the air apart.

Ari could not tear her eyes from his flailing descent, finding all strength had abandoned her in her moment of unforgivable sin, the bloody shard of glass slipping from her fingers to follow him to his death. _It awaits me too._

Kaiba pulled her slackened body to safety, carefully lifting her over the broken glass into his arms. "Ari," he breathed, cradling her against him.

"You came for me," she gasped.

Seto hugged her close. "I will always come for you, Ari." _Always._

"For me," she said as tears began to stream. "You came!" Her bloody hands grasped his shirt as she buried her face in his chest, his arms enfolding her like a warm blanket.

He tenderly kissed her hair as her body began to shake uncontrollably. "It's all right," he whispered. "I'm here."

Ari sobbed as she had done only in her dreams, only in private, but now in the arms of her savior. Her years of pain and fears flowed freely onto his shirt to mingle with her own blood until she was empty of all strength and feeling. She sunk weakly in his embrace and felt him startle at her sudden limpness.

"Ari." He shifted her in his arms. Shock had settled in and her stare remained unfocused. There was so much blood it was hard to tell where it all was coming from. Tearing his handkerchief with his teeth, he bound her hands best he could. _It will have to suffice for now. I need to get her out of here._

Silencing his heart and setting his jaw, he lifted her off the ground and prepared himself for what would greet him downstairs. When he stepped off the elevator into the lobby he carried the listless woman to a sofa and gently set her down into the soft leather.

"Stay with her, Mokuba," he ordered when his little brother reached them. "Don't let anyone talk to her."

Mokuba's wide eyes at the sight of blood quickly narrowed. "I won't," he stated with firm determination, stationing himself between Ari and the world that vied for answers.

Kaiba strode across the lobby to confront Inspector Otsuki. "You can question her tomorrow, Otsuki," he stated resolutely. "She needs medical treatment."

Otsuki eyed Kaiba's bloody shirt warily. "Unfortunately, Matzu Omaka is beyond medical treatment, Mr. Kaiba," he spoke grimly.

Kaiba held his gaze for a moment. "Come with me," he relented gruffly and led the officer back to where Ari sat staring at the floor.

"Ari," Seto spoke gently and she flinched. _Good. She's starting to respond again._ "Inspector Otsuki has a few questions for you."

Mokuba clenched her arm reassuringly as she turned her dull eyes on the Inspector.

Otsuki clenched his jaw as he stared at the bloody scratches crisscrossing her young face, her hands wrapped in crimson soaked cloth. Kneeling before her, he gently unwrapped one of her hands and swallowed hard at the deep lacerations.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Get one of those medic's in here, now!"

"H-he had a gun," Ari spoke softly and Otsuki looked up into her opaque eyes.

"Ari, don't," Kaiba warned.

"I didn't want to," she whispered and Otsuki hushed her with a gesture.

"Come down to the station in a few days, Ma'am," he spoke gently. "When you've recovered some from this ordeal."

He relinquished her to the approaching medic and gestured Kaiba aside. "There are security camera's all over this building and with her testimony and the deal we cut with that thug you caught, I don't think there will be much of a problem."

"She's been through enough," Kaiba warned.

"I agree. I'll be as sparing as possible but she may have to testify in court if Omaka fights us all the way."

"Where is she!" an angry roar rumbled through the lobby as two officers tried to restrain Joko Omaka.

"Get him out of here!" Otsuki ordered and his officers struggled to comply.

"I want to see her! I want to see the tramp that killed my son!"

Ari cringed and Mokuba wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ari. I won't let him touch you."

Omaka's wild eyes found her and murder flashed across his face. "So help me, I'll make you pay for what you did, you worthless piece of—!"

Otsuki made no move to stop Kaiba, half-wishing it could be his own bare knuckles to shatter bone.

"Get him out of my sight," Seto snarled and the shocked officers shouldered the incoherent Omaka without hesitation.

"I'm sure I didn't see that," Otsuki murmured beside him.

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Kaiba growled.

Otsuki looked up at the young CEO and then back at the listless woman. "Understood."


	25. Precious

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, however Ari and all other OC's in this fic are of my own creation.

Precious

Chapter 25

_I would live in your love as the sea-grasses live in the sea, Borne up by each wave as it passes, drawn down by each wave that recedes; I would empty my soul of the dreams that have gathered in me, I would beat with your heart as it beats, I would follow your soul as it leads._

_-Sarah Teasdale-_

The clock chimed nine when Seto stepped in the door. _It's good to be home_, he sighed as he set his briefcase down.

"Mokuba?" he called as he absently shuffled through the mail. There was no answer to his call and he set the mail aside, heading for the spiral staircase.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," a quiet voice spoke and he turned to see one of the maids.

"What is it?"

"Young Mr. Kaiba has retired early, sir."

"And Ms Nieche?"

"She dismissed me a few minutes ago after assisting with her bath and redressing her injuries."

Seto nodded and turned away, striding up the steps in twos. The last two days had been hectic beyond imagination demanding attention to smooth over the aftershocks of Matzu Omaka's death and Joko Omaka's arrest. It was promising to be a high profile case and an exceedingly unpleasant affair. _And I've been ignoring the victims in my own home._

Mokuba was indeed sleeping peacefully but Ari was not to be found in her room. A distinct vanilla fragrance clung to the air, taunting him with her absence. She seemed to favor the scent ever since the night they spent together in the hotel_. Where could she have gone?_ The balcony doors were slightly ajar and he stepped out to confirm his suspicion. A wraith in faint starlight, Ari walked the lower veranda overlooking the gardens.

She only paid half a mind to the cold night air seeping through her violet silk pajamas. Damp hair clung to the nape of her neck curling where it had begun to dry, potential for heralding a severe cold, but she didn't care. Horror replayed incessantly before her eyes, guilt smothering her heart. A tear trickled down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away_. What do __**I**__ have to be sad about?_

A telltale quickening in her heart warned her just moments before a blanket draped over her shoulders. It always seemed to know when he was near.

"You'll catch your death out here," a stern voice chastised.

"I don't care," she murmured.

Kaiba stared at her for a moment, curiously disturbed by her broken disposition. Leaning his back against the stone balustrade, he looked up at the stars above the mansion.

"Gozaburo pushed me hard in my studies. He took away all of my toys, my games…. I wasn't permitted any form of recreation and I rarely saw Mokuba," he spoke quietly. "When I thought I could take no more, Mokuba managed to sneak me my Duel Monsters deck in a hollowed out book. He drew me a Blue Eyes White Dragon because he knew I always wanted one. I still have it."

"Why are you telling me this?" she wondered softly.

"You once asked why the Blue Eyes was so important to me," he replied simply.

"I thought it was the power."

"Power is very comforting to a ten year old boy who has none."

"I understand," she relented. "If life were a duel, I would wish the Blue Eyes to be in my deck as well."

Seto glanced at her profile gazing out over the gardens. She looked far older than her nineteen years, and lost.

"Inspector Otsuki has informed me there will be no charges against you. The security tapes were very," he hesitated as he vividly recalled the black and white footage, "enlightening."

"I'm relieved," she said without conviction.

"Ari," he gently took her hand and stared down at the fresh white bandage where blood had flowed freely before. "Some scars won't fade, but that doesn't mean the wound will never heal."

"I killed a man."

"You saved my life."

She closed her eyes.

Seto stared at her thoughtfully. "Were you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Ari swallowed hard. _He saw the tape._ "Does it matter?"

"I get the distinct feeling you don't entirely trust me."

Hesitantly, she pulled her hand from his grasp and cradled it against her chest. "He took my necklace," she whispered.

"You mean this one?"

The diamond seemed to capture the starlight and sparkle as no stone should on a moonless night. Ari stared at it resting in his open palm in disbelief.

"It wasn't important to the investigation, so it was returned to me and I had the chain replaced," he explained. "Turn around."

She obediently turned away from him, pulling the length of her damp hair over her shoulder.

Clasping the chain in place, his fingers gently brushed the faint scar on the back of her neck. Acute guilt seized him at the proof that he had failed her yet again. His hands dropped to his side, the seductive fragrance of vanilla assaulting his nerves. Ari turned back to lean against the balustrade, tentatively touching the icy jewel to be certain it was there, real.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she returned shyly and his heart faltered at her rarely expressed gratitude. _I'm getting soft_, he thought disagreeably.

"Tell me something, Ari. Why Mokuba? Why the patent?"

"Omaka couldn't take what was no longer mine and…there was no one else I would rather leave my inheritance to."

"You had it the whole time, didn't you?"

"No," she looked up at him, pale eyes honest. "Kaska had put it in a safety deposit box and given the key to Lil. I knew nothing of it. She gave me the key shortly before Mokuba and I were attacked."

Kaiba studied her curiously. "Is that why you stopped selling programming to Omaka?"

"Yes. Without the prototype, the program was worthless to both of you so it was a betrayal I could live with." She looked down at her hand resting on unforgiving stone. "I hated you so much but I couldn't…I couldn't hurt Mokuba."

"I'm sorry," Seto spoke suddenly and she glanced up surprised.

"What for?"

"I promised I would never let anyone hurt you, but I hurt you."

"Don't. Please don't," she pleaded softly and his troubled eyes darkened.

"I'm not a man given to making apologies, Ari, so you best take what you can," he warned.

"Maybe you just need practice," she found herself saying. "Try being wrong more often."

A deep rumbling chuckle shook him and he smiled. "You mean be foolish like you more often."

Ari frowned. "Fools rush in where even angels fear to tread."

"Alexander Pope," Kaiba grinned. "You're well read, for a child."

"I'm not a child!" she snapped, her eyes flashing faintly.

"Not so much anymore," he agreed softly and Ari felt her heart flutter as it was prone to do when his voice fell to that tone. She looked away, not trusting the story her eyes might tell even in starlight.

The cold reached through the blanket to nip at her skin and she shivered. _Am I always going to feel cold and empty when he is near?_

"Ari. There is something else you must explain."

Her stare drifted to the ground below the veranda, his shadow looming beside her own. "Being?"

"When you, when Matzu—." _How can I ask this without making her feel guilty?_ Seto shook his head in frustration. "You said you would not let him take what is yours," he finally blurted out and watched her figure grow very still. "What did you mean?"

_That. He had to ask about that, didn't he? I can't tell him! I can't tell him my greatest fear is losing him. I can't—._

Warm fingers lifted her chin and she was forced to look into those piercing eyes. "What do you have that is so precious to you?" he asked softly.

"Why didn't you let me go?" she demanded and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"He was going to kill you. You should have let me go."

"You belong to me," his tone dropped dangerously.

"You traded me for Mokuba."

"You went on your own free will and letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I won't do it again!"

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart shuddered in pain. "I'm property," she whispered.

Seto's eyes softened and he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Is it such an insult that I have placed value on you?"

"The program is almost complete, Mokuba has the prototype… I have nothing left to give you."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in threat. "This habit of underestimating yourself is irritating." Electricity shot through her spine as his hand swept beneath the blanket and cradled the small of her back, pulling her towards him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in exasperation.

He stared at her silently for a moment and she thought she would crumble into ash. "I'm going to ask you one question. I demand you answer honestly."

"Y-you think I wouldn't?" she asked hesitantly.

His lips twitched. "I know your habit of evading the subject. You've done it effectively this evening. I will have your word on this one."

The firm hand on her back warned her she had little choice, as seemed the norm since Seto Kaiba had entered her life. _What if it is a question I cannot answer?_

"I don't feel well," she spoke as she tried to step back. A knowing, challenging smile swept across his lips and froze her heart.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" she gasped.

Blue eyes gleamed as he pulled her securely against him. "I will have your answer."

The blanket slipped from her shoulders as she desperately pushed against him, crying out as pain shot through her injured hands. He immediately grasped her thin wrists in one large hand and held them immobile against his chest.

"Stop it, Ari," his voice rang sharp. "Don't fight me."

_I have nothing left to fight with._ Her body relaxed slightly under his touch.

"That's better."

"Ask it," she whispered in defeat.

All of her walls were down when he captured her lips. There was no time to raise a defense and even as she cried out desperately to her heart, it ignored her and reveled in passionate glory. His touch was tender and she wanted to lose herself in it but feared the consequences, feared being lost within him and abandoned in return. Lies failed her and with fears and all, she fell.

Seto could sense her inner struggle as her body fought for control, decision_. She will not win this time_, he determined as he deepened the kiss in pursuit of the lingering warmth he glimpsed when he caught her off guard. Defenses undermined, her surrender came suddenly and shot clear through his soul. He had his answer.

"As I thought," he breathed huskily when he broke the kiss.

Ari fell limp against him, having lost the will to fight. This man had taken everything from her and now, willingly, she had abandoned herself. _Why? Why did he ask that?_

"Do you understand now, Ari?" he asked as he entwined his fingers in her damp hair. "Do you understand why I can never let you go?"

_I don't want you to!_

"Ari," he lifted her chin and her gaze. "You are my most precious possession."

Unbidden tears freed themselves and he tenderly kissed them.

"Curse you, Seto Kaiba," she whispered and he chuckled deeply.

"Still?"

A timid smile swept across her lips. "Get used to it."

He kissed her forehead and suddenly released her. Retrieving the blanket from the ground, he swept it around her shoulders. "I'll not have you getting sick on me," he spoke lightly though the familiar set of his expression told her there would be no arguments.

"You worry too much," she admonished as she turned away from him only to find herself recaptured, his arms stealing around her waist and pulling her back against him. She draped her arms comfortably over his but made no move to free herself. His embrace dispelled the cold far more effectively than a hundred blankets and she could wish for nothing more.

"With you, I'm afraid I will always worry," he murmured.

Ari looked up at the stars and wondered if they were envious of the diamond about her throat, twisting and shattering their distant light into fractures echoing the feelings he had locked within its glorious stone the moment he gave it to her so many days before_. Even then, he loved me and I was too afraid to see. I'm not afraid anymore. _

"Ari," he spoke suddenly.

"Yes?"

"So I'm a Blue Eyes White Dragon, am I?"

She tilted her head back to look at him peering down at her with that mischievous gleam that frightened so many others. Tracing up the length of his firm jaw line, her fingers grasped his thick brown hair and pulled him towards her.

"Mine," she said possessively as she claimed his lips and proved it true.

**-End-**

* * *

A/N- Coming soon to a computer near you, the eagerly anticipated sequel to The Possession. Continuing Ari and Seto's story only one month from where we left them, Seto Kaiba will find that when his two greatest obsessions collide, only one of them will remain whole. The choice may not have been his, but the consequences are. Having failed too many times to protect the one he loves, will he lose her forever? Will Ari listen to her heart over the mirage of truth and lies she has fallen into?

Keep your eyes open for within two to three weeks you too may be swallowed by The Obsession.


End file.
